Mientras dure el verano
by Barkhorn KS
Summary: Por fin verano eso significa vacaciones a tope... Fiestas y mas fiestas. No todo sera tan fácil para nuestras protagonistas, ¿triunfara el amor o las conseguirán separar?
1. El primer día de verano

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi primer fic no se que tal estará pero espero que os guste iré actualizando poco a poco no pongo fecha ya que me conozco y puedo ser un bago de los que no hay por donde se le aguante u.u. Buenodicho esto espero que les guste ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Bueno como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lirycal Nanoha no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Si no ahi abría Yuri pero vamos.

**MIENTRAS DURE EL VERANO**

**Chapet 1: **El primer día de verano

Me llamo Fate, Fate Harlaown tengo 18 años y vivo con mis dos hermanos Alicia y Chrono y mis madres Lindy y Presea. Alicia es mi hermana gemela y Chrono mi hermano pequeño. Juntos estudiamos en la Universidad Midchilda que está en Uminari.

Tenemos una banda con algunos del grupo ya que los que no están en él es porque tienen algún trabajo. Aun qué de vez en cuando nos ayuda. Los componentes de la banda son Carim Gracia como vocalista principal, Verossa Acous el hermano de Carim que está en el teclado, Subaru Nakajima en el bajo, Chrono en la batería, Alicia en la guitarra y para finalizar yo, guitarrista principal y de vez en cuando canto alguna canción. En el grupo somos todos los de la banda junto con Arisa Bunnings y Signum y su hermano Zafira. A casi se me olvida la banda se llama "Storm Night".

Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano y yo y mis hermanos hemos quedado con nuestros amigos.

-¡Vamos Fate que llegaremos tarde!- gritaba Alicia desde la puerta.

-Eres lenta cuando te lo propones hermanita.- se burlaba Chrono.

-Ya voy, ya voy enseguida acabo.- decía Fate

Al acabar los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la playa ya que era el punto de encuentro donde quedaron con sus amigos.

En la playa un grupo de personas vieron a distancia como tres hermanos corrían en su dirección.

-Vaya, vaya mira quien viene por ahí.- decía un joven peli verde.

-Vaya ya era hora.- comentaba una joven peli azul.

-Sí que os demorasteis.- decía con cara de falsa sorpresa una chica de pelo corto y rubio.

Dos de los tres hermanos que habían llegado a duras penas y jadeando dijeron al unisón:

-**¡FUE CULPA DE FATE!**-

-Oh, vamos si solo han sido cinco minutos de nada.- les reprochaba a sus hermanos.

-Em… bueno… etto… No fueron… cinco minutos- hablo una chica rubia de perlo largo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Harlaown, Carim tiene razón, fueron más de cincuenta minutos.- le dijo una peli rosa ya con una venita en la frente.

-A s-sí…- decía una Fate asustada y retrocediendo poco a poco dispuesta a correr por su vida ya que Signum la miraba amenazadoramente.

-Bueno, buen mejor lo dejamos aquí por hoy- el joven peli plateado se plantaba entre las dos chicas para evitar una catástrofe.

-(suspira) Esta vez te la dejare pasar Harlaown pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.- decía ya rendida.

-Okey, no volverá a ocurrir.- decía Fate con una pose de militar.

El grupo entre plática y plática llegaron a un bar de la playa y leyeron en el cartel de este que esa noche se montaba una fiesta en el mismo bar.

-Ey! Chicos deberíamos ir- decía Alicia a todo el grupo.

-Tienes razón Alicia, es el primer día de verano y tenemos que divertirnos.- comentaba Chrono mirando a Verossa, Carim, Zafira y a Signum los cuales asintieron.

-Por mí no hay problema.- decía Subaru

-No seré yo quien diga que no.- decía Arisa giñando el ojo.

-Bien decidido. Aquí dice que la fiesta empieza a las 9 p.m... Bien quedamos a las 8 p.m en el cruce de la playa, donde hemos quedado hoy- decía Fate mirando a todo el grupo y estos asintieron.

-Ah! Casi se me olvida… como llegues tarde Harlaown… no quieras saber que te pasara…- decía Signum algo amenazadora y Fate solo pudo asentir y tragar saliva pesadamente.

Y así todos los integrantes del grupo se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas casas.

**-En otro lugar de Uminari-**

Me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha tengo 16 años y vivo con mis hermanos mayores y mis padres. Kyouya es el mayor de los tres, luego va Miyuki y por ultimo voy yo. Mis padres son Shiro Takamachi y Momoko Takamachi. Vivo en Uminari y estudio en el instituto de Midchilda junto con mis amigos de la infancia Hayate Yagami, Yuuno Scrya y Suzuka Tsukimura.

Hoy ya que es el primer día de verano y hemos quedado para dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad todo el grupo estoy muy contenta porque podre ver a Teana y Shario, ya que vamos a institutos diferentes y con la semana de exámenes no nos hemos podido ver en mucho tiempo, además de que viene Shamal la hermana grande de Hayate.

Al llegar al punto acordado me doy cuenta que solo esta Hayate y Shamal, así que me acerco y comienzo a charlar con ellas al rato aparecen Yuuno y Shario.

-Hola, que tal estáis?- pregunta un chico rubio.

-Hola bien y vosotros?- pregunta Nanoha mientras le daba un abrazo a Shario.

-Genial.- respondieron al unisón.

-Que hay hurón, Shari?- preguntaba una joven de pelo castaño.

-Hola, Hayate.- contestaba Shario con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hayate! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames hurón?- le reprochaba Yuuno. La cual izo que Hayate riera más.

Entre discusiones por parte de Hayate y Yuuno llegaron dos personas más.

-Ey! Que no empecéis la fiesta sin nosotras.- Decía una joven peli naranja esbozando una sonrisa.

-Teana!- gritaba Nanoha mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

-Hola, Nanoha cuanto tiempo.- respondía Teana alegre por el abrazo.

-Hola Suzuka.- saludaba Nanoha desasiendo el abrazo.

-Hola Nanoha.- decía una chica de pelo violeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno que vamos?- les cortaba una rubia de pelo corto.

-Hi, Hi.- respondía Nanoha.

Empezaron a caminar, a pararse en las tiendas que encontraban que les gustaba y cargando a Yuuno con todas las bolsas que podían. Entre plática y plática Teana saco el tema de que había una fiesta en un bar de la playa.

-Ey! Chicas ahora que me acuerdo, hay una fiesta esta noche en un bar de la playa ¿queréis ir?- preguntó Teana.

-Claro eso ni se pregunta.- decía Hayate eufórica.

-Jajajaj, no tengo ningún inconveniente.- contestaba Suzuka.

-Yo tampoco- decía Yuuno.

-Lo siento, pero yo no podre ir, tengo que tener todo preparado para el viaje a Finlandia y me voy mañana lo siento.- se disculpo Shario.

-Ah! Es verdad mañana te vas… No pasa nada ya será en otra ocasión.- decía Hayate.

-Bueno yo en realidad… no creo que venga.- decía Nanoha.

-Como es eso Nanoha?- preguntaba Hayate.

-Etto… bueno… es que yo… no… no tengo ganas de ir.- decía algo apenada.

-Vamos Nanoha es el primer día de verano no puedes quedarte en casa. Salgamos a divertirnos, venga vive la vida loca jajaja.- decía Hayate intentando convencerla.

-Venga será divertido- le comentaba Teana.

-(suspiro) está bien iré, iré.- decía Nanoha.

-Bien! Teana a qué hora es la fiesta?- preguntando Hayate con la cabeza ladeada mirando a Teana.

-Mmm… A sí, a las 9 p.m empieza.- le contestaba Teana.

-Genial! Quedamos sobre las 8:30 p.m delante de la discoteca de Teana ya que no está muy lejos de la playa ¿Qué os parece? – preguntaba Hayate.

-Perfecto

-Okey

-Entendido

-Vale

-Ok, no tienes remedio hermanita.- Suspiraba Shamal.

-Ey!- le decía Hayate con un puchero.

-Jajajaja- reían todos

Y así todos se fueron a sus casas para arreglarse para esta noche.

**Continuara…**


	2. Una noche para recordar 1r Parte

**N/A: **Bueno aquí os traigo el tan esperado capitulo lo e hecho mas largo para daros mar información en la personalidad de algunos personajes. Gracias a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad al fic y a NanoFate24 por el review. Les agradecería un montón que dejaran sus reviews y sin más dilación el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapet 2: **Una noche para recordar. 1r Parte.

**-En las afueras de Uminari, en un bloque de pisos bastante lujoso-**

Tres hermanos entraban por la puerta de su casa.

-¡Ya llegamos!- decía Fate.

-Hola.- decían Alicia y Chrono.

-Bienvenidos.- decía una mujer de pelo agua marino.

-Hola mama.- contestaba Chrono.

-Oh! Vaya ¿ya habéis llegado?- preguntaba una mujer peli morado algo sorprendida.

-Hay! Demo solo venimos a cambiarnos de ropa y a coger algunas cosas ya que está noche hemos quedado a las 8 p.m para ir a una fiesta y ya son… etto… ¿Qué hora es?- decía Fate mientras buscaba un reloj para mirar la hora.

-Son las 6:40 p.m, así que mejor empieza a prepararte para no llegar tarde o si no, no quieras saber que pasara…- recordando la cara de Signum- así que ya sabes quién avisa no es traidor.- decía Alicia mientras daba sus respectivos besos a sus madres.

-Okey. Esta vez no pasara.- contestaba Fate en pose militar.- "No quisiera yo… no volver a pisar este piso nunca más". – se decía mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

-Bueno yo también me voy a ir preparando las cosas y a cambiarme.- comentaba Chrono.

-Ah! Yo igual.- decía Alicia.

-Que os vaya bien.- les deseaba Lindy.

-Tened cuidado.- decía Presea.

-Hm!- asentían Chrono y Alicia.

Dicho y hecho los tres hermanos empezaron a preparar las cosas que se llevarían, a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa.

**-Después de una hora…-**

Fate vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, encima de está una camisa de color negro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y los tres primeros botones desabrochados. En la muñeca de la derecha una muñequera de color negro, traía puestos unos pantalones cortos holgados de los cuales por la parte trasera de la cintura salía una cinta de color rojo que pasaba en forma de U por la pierna hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la cintura, y en los pies unas vans de color negro y blanco.

Alicia vestía con una camiseta de manga corta lila fuerte y encima de está un chaleco de color negro. Los pantalones como los de su hermana pero de color blanco y sin la cinta y unos zapatos de color negro. En el cuello llevaba un collar de plata con una chapa del mismo material.

Y para finalizar, Chrono vestía más simple que sus dos hermanas, llevaba una camisa de pico de color rojo, unos pantalones de color blanco y unos zapatos rojos y blancos. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj digital de color negro y algunas partes de color rojo.

Los tres hermanos se despidieron de sus madres y se dirigieron al cruce de la playa.

**-En el cruce de la playa de Uminari-**

Ya todos los del grupo de Fate estaban discutiendo sobre que harían al llegar al bar de la playa.

Verossa llevaba un traje de color blanco y los zaparos del mismo color.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que ya quieres ligar nada más empezar el verano Acous, no vayas a "acosar" alguna chica indefensa… jajajaja.- se burlaba Chrono.

-Oooh… vamos chaval de seguro que ligo más que tu.- le decía Verossa con mirada desafiante.

-Sí, sí todos entendimos hermano, así que dejemos el tema.- se interponía Carim entre los dos ya un poco cansada de oírle decir todo eso a su hermano mayor.

Esta llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color amarillo y esté le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-P-pe… okey.- contestaba Verossa no queriendo quedarse sin cenar durante toda la semana y que Carim le acuchilleo con la mirada cuando intento seguir la discusión.

-Bien ya estamos todos que tal si empezamos a ir tirando.- decía Zafira saliendo de detrás de Carim seguido por Signum y Subaru.

Zafira vestía con una camisa de sin mangas de color azul fuerte, unos pantalones piratas de color blanco y unas bambas de color negro.

Signum vestía con una camiseta de manga corta de color lila, unos pantalones holgados de color negro doblados hasta las rodillas, unas vans de color lila y por ultimo un collar de plata con la chapa de plata como el de Chrono.

Subaru vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino, encima de esto llevaba un chaleco de color negro, pantalones piratas holgados de color negro, unas bambas de color blanco con relevos de color azul marino.

-Si mejor ir tirando o llegaremos tarde…- decía Arisa.-"o más bien otra charla sobre chicas… aun que no me disgusta…"- se decía a ella misma.

Arisa vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color verde fuerte con rayas de color amarillo, pantalones holgados de color verde flojo que le llagaban por las rodillas, unas bambas de color verde fuerte con relevos amarillos y en la muñeca izquierda una pulsera de piel en la cual ponía "Arisa B."

(**N/A: **Tanto Signum como Subaru o como Arisa visten bastante masculinas. Igual que las gemelas Harlaown).

Y así todo el grupo empezó a caminar en dirección al bar.

**-Casa de los Takamachi-**

-Ya volví- decía una cobriza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Bienvenida hija- le contestaba Momoko (sacando la cabeza por la entrada del comedor).

-¿Mama, donde están Kyouya, Miyuki y papá?- preguntaba la cobriza.

-Tu padre y tu hermano están en el Midori-ya y tu hermana a salido hace un momento con unas amigas- contestaba la madre de la cobriza.

-Aaaa… etto… mama está noche he quedado con mis amigas para ir a una fiesta que hay en un bar de la playa…bueno… ¿puedo ir?- preguntaba Nanoha.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, puedes ir, ya calmare yo a tu padre, que ya sabes cómo es… diviértete ¿sí?- decía Momoko con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Gracias mama. ¡Te quiero mucho!- decía una cobriza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y yo a ti también te quiero hija.- contestaba Momoko muy feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta.

Nanoha subió escaleras para arriba para ducharse, dejar las bolsas llenas de ropa nueva, cambiarse y prepararse.

**-Después de una hora y media-**

Nanoha bajaba por las escaleras con una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa flojo, en el cuello llevaba un collar con un rubí (**N/A: **el collar como algunos os lo debéis habéroslo imaginado es Raising Heart) que le regalaron para su cumpleaños y le gusto tanto que solo se lo quita o para ducharse o para dormir. Por abajo llevaba una falda de cuadros del mismo color que la camiseta, en la muñeca izquierda llevaba puestos unos brazaletes dorados y en los pies unas sandalias. El pelo lo traía recogido en una cola alta y ladeada y por la cara se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y los labios pintados color carmín sin exagerar.

Nanoha ya en la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya me voy, mama.- anunciaba la cobriza.

-Que te vaya bien.- le contestaba su madre.

-Hm…- asintiendo.

Cogió el bolso y se fue por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la discoteca de Teana y su hermano mayor Tiida.

**-En la entrada de la discoteca "The Hole"-**

-Hola! Chicas… y Yuuno, nyajajaja.- decía una Nanoha alegre.

Yuuno vestía con un traje de color verde fuerte con zapatos de color marrón fuerte y sus lentes.

-Hola Nanoha, te ves muy bien.-decía Suzuka.

Suzuka iba con un vestido de color azul fuerte, encima del vestido llevaba una blusa de color blanco que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, con su diadema en la cabeza, unas sandalias de bonito y en el cuello una cadena pequeñita en la cual había una chapa pequeña que por detrás ponía "Suzuka T."

-Hola Nanoha.- contestaba Hayate.

Hayate vestía con camiseta de tirantes blanca, encima una blusa de color beige abierta y atada con un nudo en el vientre y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, una falda de color marrón y unas sandalias marrones.

-Buenas noches, Nanoha.- Saludaba Shamal formalmente.

Shamal vestía con una camiseta de manga corta con una blusa de color verde abierta, una falda larga de color blanco con líneas de color negro, unas botas de color negro y unos pendientes dorados de aro.

-Hola, estas genial.- saludaba Teana con la mano.

Teana vestía con una camisa de color blanco con el cuello abierto hasta los hombros dejándose ver los tirantes del sujetador y con un dibujo de un cuadrado naranja y encima una calavera, una cruz de color negro arriba de esta y abajo una línea en horizontal del mismo color. Traía una falda de color roja, unas mallas de color negro, unas botas con una chapa de color dorado en cada una y un cinturón del mismo color que la falda puesto por encima de la ropa.

(**N/A: **es el atuendo que utiliza Teana en el episodio 10 de Strikers.)

-Nyajaja, gracias pero vosotras tampoco os quedáis cortas.-decía entusiasmada.

-¿Qué? Vamos tirando, que nos espera un bombazo de fiesta.- decía Hayate eufórica y con la mano levantada en el aire.

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al bar.

**-En el bar…-**

Por dentro tenía un salón de videojuego y en el otro la barra con una pista de baile enorme. La barra y algunas mesas estaban decoradas con las luces de neón de color azul, del techo colgaba una bola de discoteca junto con algunas luces de colores las cuales alumbraban un poco la pista de baile. A la puerta de entrada, a mano derecha quedaban unas escaleras para subir, al subir por estas podía verse un sitio plano rodeando media parte del salón y puestos pegados a las paredes había sofás, sillas y alguna que otra mesa. Empezaba a haber gente puesto que ya eran las 9 p.m algunos al entrar, se iban directamente a los videojuegos y otros se quedaban fuera.

El grupo de Fate llegó cuando la pista ya empezaba a estar llena y la gente entraba.

-Ey! Chrono nuestra competición empieza aquí así que… nos vemos.- le decía guiñándole el ojo.

-Ey! Espera… eso es trampa… traidor ahora veras.- le gritaba Chrono siguiéndolo y con la mano en alto cerrado en un puño.

-Ainssss… vaya hermano que me ha tocado…- decía Carim.- Bueno que se le va hacer. ¿Zafira me acompañas a vigilar que no hagan ninguna burrada?- le preguntaba.

-Por mí no hay problema, vamos.- contestaba Zafira empezando a andar en la dirección en que se fueron los dos chicos.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos a bailar o algo?-preguntaba Alicia.

-Jo voy a ir al baño que no he tenido tiempo de ir antes.- respondía Fate rascándose con un dedo la mejilla. Ya dirigiéndose al baño.

-OK.-le contestaba Alicia.- ¿y vosotras que haréis?- les preguntaba a las otras tres.

-De momento no veo mucho ambiente por aquí así que me iré a tomar algo en la barra.- contestó Arisa.

-Yo, hmm… creo que subiré pos las escaleras haber que me encuentro.- le contestaba Signum.

-Yo tampoco veo mucho ambiente así que me iré a jugar un poco a los videojuegos si no te importa.- decía Subaru.

-No hay problema, bueno me voy, que tengo que conocer muchas chicas.- anunciaba Alicia guiñando el ojo y yéndose en dirección a la pista.

-Vaya… los Harlaown cuando se trata de chicas no se les puede diferenciar…- decía Arisa mirando en la dirección que se fue Alicia y con una gota en la nuca.

-Ni que lo digas…- decía Subaru dándole la razón a Arisa con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno, nos vemos después.- le decía Arisa mientras empezaba a irse a la barra del bar.

-Sí. Que te vaya bien.- contestaba Subaru yéndose por otro camino.

**-En la entrada del bar…-**

-¡Vamos a bailar!- gritaba Hayate.

-Cálmate Mapache.- le decía el rubio tan tranquilo.

-¡Que no me llames Mapache, Hurón!- le gritaba Hayate en la oreja.

-Aaaahh! Mi oreja.- decía mientras se tapaba la oreja afectada por el grito.

-Ja. Te lo marces, yo me voy a bailar a la pista quien quiera venir que venga y quien no ya vendrá, bye bye.- anunciaba Hayate mientras se iba con una sonrisa.

-Ainss…- todos suspiramos a la vez.

-Si es que no tiene remedio esta chica… bueno creo que iré mirando como es el edificio.- anunciaba Shamal mientras se iba yendo.

-Yo voy a seguir a Hayate para bailar un rato.- decía Yuuno.

-Yo iré… a si a la sala de videojuegos haber que encuentro y después ya me dirigiré para la pista, cuando haya más gente.- anunciaba Teana dirigiéndose para la sala.

-Bien, ¿Nanoha tu que harás?- preguntaba Suzuka.

-Bueno aun no lo sé, prefiero esperar un poco a que se llene la pista.- le contestaba la cobriza.

-Ok. ¿Por qué no bienes conmigo a la barra y pedimos algo para beber, que te parece?- le preguntaba la peli morado.

-Si me parece bien.- le contestaba.

Fate ya saliendo del baño, se quedó mirando donde antes estaba su grupo pero no encontró a nadie en ese lugar.

-Oh, vaya se fueron sin mi bueno que mas da.- se decía Fate a sí misma.

Fijando la vista a la barra se encuentra a Arisa sentada en una de las sillas tomando una coca-cola.

-¡Hey, Arisa!- le grita Fate.

-Ah, por fin te decidiste a salir.- decía Arisa mirándola sorprendida.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntaba.

-Después de irte hemos empezado a dispersarnos. Tu hermana ha ido a la pista de baile, Signum ha subido por las escaleras de la derecha y Subaru… etto… a si se ha ido a los videojuegos. Y yo como ves me he quedado aquí.- le contaba Arisa.

-Y veo… entonces creo que voy a ir a ver qué tal están los cuatro que han salido corriendo antes.- decía Fate mientras se encaminaba para la pista de baile.

-Hmm, que te vaya bien.- le contestaba la rubia de pelo corto.

**-En la sala de videojuegos-**

Por la puerta entraba Teana buscando algún que otro juego que le pudiera dar el pego. Dando vueltas por la sala se encontró con una chica peli azul en las maquinas de disparar. Está estaba parada y apuntando con la pistola de juguete a la pantalla. Teana se quedo observándola hasta que la peli azul se quejo del juego.

-Waaaaaaaa! Mooouuu esto es… - decía la peli azul para soltar suspiro.-…imposible.- se quejaba.

La peli azul se dio cuenta que la estaban observando, así que se volteó a ver y lo primero que vio fue a una chica peli naranja parada a unos cuantos metros de ella y se decidió por hablarle.

-Vaya, parece que se me da bastante mal estos juegos.- le decía sonriendo.

-No lo creo.- contestó la peli naranja.- En mi opinión solo estas mal colocada.- le comentaba.

-¿A si?- le preguntaba la peli azul con la mirada incrédula.

-Sí. Mira, ponte como estabas antes.- le decía la peli naranja poniéndose a su lado.

-Si.- decía la peli azul algo curiosa mientras la miraba de reojos.

-Bien, ahora por favor apunta a la pantalla.- le decía y la peli azul se puso apuntando.- Vale… ya encontré el problema anunciaba la peli naranja.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba la peli azul curiosa.

-Vale, para empezar… tienes que poner la espalda recta y relájate estas muy tensa…- le iba indicando la peli naranja.

-Okey.

-Bien ahora levanta mas los brazos y… ya! Prueba ahora haber que tal.

-Bien vamos a ya.

-"wow, es increíble y pensar que hace un rato no le daba a ninguno de los objetivos…"- pensaba una peli naranja muy sorprendida.

Después de un rato, cuando la maquina marcaba el final de la partida. La peli azul se había volteado en la dirección de donde estaba la peli naranja.

-Ah! Casi se me olvida… Que cabeza que tengo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba la peli azul dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Teana, Teana Lanster.- contestaba con una leve sonrisa por la acción de la peli azul.

-wow, bonito nombre. El mío es Subaru, Subaru Nakajima. Encantada de conocerte Lanster-san- le decía Subaru.

-Teana, Teana está bien y gracias tu nombre también es muy bonito.- le decía Teana.

-Okey Teana, puedes llamarme Subaru.- le decía Subaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual izo que Teana se sonrojara.

-Ah, Subaru ¿qui-quieres bailar… conmigo?- le preguntaba Teana un poco avergonzada.

-No hay problema además parece que ya hay mas ambiente… por cierto ¿viniste sola Teana?- preguntaba algo curiosa.

-No vine con unas amigas, ¿y tú Subaru?- le preguntaba Teana mientras se giraba para ver a Subaru.

-No, al igual que tu también vine con unos amigos.- le respondía.

-Ya-ya veo…- decía avergonzada y tartamudeando.

-Hm… te pasa algo Teana estas muy roja… ¿no será que tienes fiebre?- le preguntaba Subaru acercándose y poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de la peli naranja y otra en la suya.- Hmmm… estas un poco caliente…- le comentaba.

-N-no me pa-pasa nada, e-enserio.- le respondía aun mas roja y empezando a dar pasos cortos para atrás intentando apartarse de Subaru.

-¡Cuidado!- le advertía Subaru pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Kyaaa! – grito mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la caída pero nunca llego. En cambio noto unos brazos en su cintura los cuales habían evitado su caída.

-Buff… por los pelos. ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Subaru muy cerca de la cara de Teana y cogiéndola de la cintura para que no se cayera.

La peli naranja poco a poco empezó a abrir los parpados encontrándose con unos ojos verde azulado, quedando hipnotizada por estos. Subaru al ver los ojos azules de Teana que do en un trance.

-"wow que bonita es, no me había como no me he podido fijar antes"- pensaba Subaru con un leve sonrojo.

En cambio Teana no reaccionaba estaba perdida en los ojos verde azulado de Subaru. Poco a poco Teana empezó a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Subaru y está solo apretó más el agarre de la cintura. Poco a poco iban acortando la distancia entre sus bocas, ya podían notar el aliento de la otra. Cuando ya solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus bocas se tocaran, las dos empezaron a reaccionar sonrojándose al full y separándose rápidamente y dándose la espalda Teana con la mano en el pecho y mirando para el suelo y Subaru mirando al horizonte y con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, había un silencio incomodo entre ellas dos, hasta que Subaru decidió romper ese silencio.

-Bu-Bueno… etto… quieres que-que va-vayamos a bailar.- preguntando tartamudeando.

-Va-vale.- le respondía intentando calmarse.

-Vamos.- le decía Subaru un poco más calmada, indicaba la puerta para entrar a la pista de baile.

-Hm…- asentía Teana dirigiéndose para la puerta detrás de Subaru.

**-En el bar-**

-Venga Nanoha sentémonos aquí.- le decía Suzuka sentándose un una silla de la barra.

-Vale.- se sentaba en la silla.

-Buenas noches, señoritas que desean tomar?- preguntaba uno de las personas de detrás de la barra.

-Somos menores así que a mi ponme una coca-cola con una pizca de vodka, por favor.- respondía Suzuka.

-Bien. ¿Y usted que desea?- preguntaba mirando a la cobriza.

-Un granizado de limón estaría bien, por favor.- respondía.

El camarero de la barra ya con los pedidos se puso a andar de una banda a otra entrando y saliendo de la cocina.

-Bueno aquí lo tenéis.- les decía mientras les daba las bebidas.

-Gracias.- respondieron al unisón.

Tras un rato de charla entre Suzuka y Nanoha la pista empezaba a llenarse más lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido. Nanoha miro el reloj de la pared el cual marcaban las 9:45 p.m se levanto del asiento y le dijo a Suzuka.

-Suzuka ya hay bastante gente, ¿te apetece ir a bailar un poco?- le preguntaba Nanoha.

-Bueno creo que me voy a quedar un poco más, ves tirando ya te alcanzare después.- le respondía la peli morado.

-Bien, no tardes te estaré esperando y de paso voy a ver que hace Hayate.

-Okey. Nos vemos.

La cobriza empezó a caminar en dirección a la pista de baile intentando encontrar a Hayate o algún que otro miembro. En medio de la pista de baile se encontraba una rubia de ojos carmesí los cuales resaltaban entre la multitud. Está ya llevaba un cuarto de hora buscando a su hermana gemela o a su otro hermano pequeño, pero por desgracia no los encontraba. Ya cansada de buscarlos se dirigía para salir de la pista de baile cuando choco con una chica de pelo cobrizo haciendo que la cobriza cayera de culo.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde caminaba.- se disculpaba.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba extendiéndole la mano a la chica del suelo.

-Auch!- decía con una mueca de dolor.- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes no ha sido nada.- le contestaba agarrándole la mano ofrecida.

Al levantarse la cobriza levantó la mirada cruzándose con unos ojos carmesí que resaltaban aun más con las luces y estos se cruzaron con unos ojos de color violeta.

-"Dios, esa chica es jodidamente hermosa. Tengo que conseguir que me conceda un baile."- pensaba la rubia.

-"wow si que son bonitos esos ojos carmesí, aparte de que tiene un pelo rubio muy bonito lo cual hace que resalten mas los ojos. Desearía que me pidiera un baile…. aunque sé que es sumamente imposible ya que las dos somos dos completas desconocidas"- pensaba la cobriza.

-Etto… Hola, ¿Hace buen tiempo verdad? Jajaja- Reía la rubia nerviosamente intentando sacar algún tema para que no se fuera la cobriza.

-Nyajaja. Si se está muy bien…- contestaba la cobriza con una mano encima de la boca intentando no reírse en su cara.

-Se que nos acabamos de conocer… pero si fuera posible… me gustaría saber tu nombre, si no te molesta claro.- le decía la rubia esperando la respuesta de la cobriza.

-Claro pero si tú también me dices el tuyo.- decía juguetonamente mientras se inclinaba para delante.

-Bien me llamo Fate, Fate Harlaown llámame Fate. Encantada.- le decía extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Nanoha está bien. Igualmente.- respondía Nanoha extendiendo la mano para corresponder el saludo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar algún sitio para charlar?- preguntaba Fate.

-Sí, me parece bien.-contestaba la cobriza ya que tenía ganas de saber más de la rubia.

-Vamos a esos asientos.- le señalaba con el dedo unas sillas de color blanco y negro.

Empezaron charlar sobre cosas triviales como donde vivían, que instituto/universidad estudiaban, cuantos años tenían…

Ahora ya había más gente, entrando y saliendo, así que el dueño del bar decidió que ya era hora de poner la música más alta y poner canciones mejores no tan lentas y para confirmarlo empezó a sonar una melodía.

**Feels like, I just, touched the sky **

**Fire, burning, burning high **

**Feel the, ****fire, day and night **

**Let's party!**

-Bueno al fin se decidió a poner la música más alta.

-Sí, eso indica que ya es hora de bailar, nyajajaja.

-Venga Nanoha vamos a bailar.- le decía mientras le cogía la mano y se la llevaba a la pista de baile.

-Sí.

Ya en la pista todas las personas empezaron a bailar más animadas y en algún sitio de entre la gente estaban bailando la cobriza y la rubia con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, level, let´s go****  
**

Todos saltando y cantando. La rubia con la mano arriba y saltando.

**It's suicide to be this fucked up****  
****Ask the bartender for one more cup****  
****Keep it hard, get real tough****  
****And party like you can't get enough****  
**

Cantaba Nanoha cerca de la oreja de Fate mientras bailaban. Fate solo pensó que tenía una bonita voz. (**N/A:** La estrofa que canta Nanoha la canta con su voz la cual no suena como la origina ¬¬)

**Don't really wanna hurt nobody****  
****But i can't help but be naughty****  
****I'm gonna wild out wild out****  
****While i'm up here in this party**

La música seguía, las dos chicas se olvidaron de que no venían solas y continuaron bailando como si no hubiera nadie más solo ellas dos.

**Feels like, i just, touched the sky****  
****Fire, burning, burning high****  
****Feel the, fire, day and night****  
****Party to the end of time****  
**

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, level, let´s go**

Repetía Fatemientras esperaba el párrafo que quería cantarle a la cobriza.

**Ponte loca, vamos a gozar**  
**We gone party like we fucking stars****  
****Leave the planet, land on mars****  
****Gonna stay fucked up, till morning comes****  
**

**Don't really wanna hurt nobody****  
****But i cant help but be naughty****  
****I'm gonna wild out wild out****  
****While i'm up here in this party**

Le cantaba Fate a la cobriza en la oreja con una voz sensual mientras Nanoha se iba poniendo más y más roja.

**Party on my level, level****  
****Party on my level, level****  
****Party on my level, level, level****  
****Let´s party!****  
**

**Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level (Ohh Ohh Ohh)****  
****Party on my level, let´s go**

Al acabar la canción Nanoha se quedo mirando fijamente a Fate perdiéndose en sus ojos y la rubia de los ojos de Nanoha. No sabían cómo pero salieron por la puerta trasera que las llevo a un callejón oscuro.

Fate quedo apoyada en la pared y rodeándole la cintura y encima de ella Nanoha estaba con sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Sus bocas estaban a muy poca distancia la una de la otra, Fate empezó a acortar distancias poco a poco prendida de los ojos de la cobriza. Nanoha no decía nada así que fue la rubia quien hablo con la poca razón que le quedaba.

-Estás segura, Nanoha… Nos acabamos de conocer y no sé si…- pero fue callada por unos labias suaves encima de los suyos y esta solo correspondió cerrando los ojos.

-Fate…-chan? ¿Alo?- pasando una mano por delante de la rubia.

-…

-Fate-chan…

-…..¡Booo!

-Kyaaaa!- gritaba Nanoha dándole una cachetada en la mejilla.

-¿eh?- se quedo Fate con la cara girada y con la mirada incrédula aparte, claro, con la marca de color rojo en su mejilla.

-Baka! Baka! ¡Fate-chan BAKA!- gritaba Nanoha girándose y dándole la espalda.

-Perdón, perdón Nanoha, lo siento mucho… es que no lo he podido evitar estabas tan… linda.- se disculpaba rascándose la nuca.

-Hm.- le giraba la cara.

-Oh, vamos Nanoha, por favor. Lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo.- le decía con una voz desesperada lo cual no noto la cobriza.

-Hm… Vale, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?- mirándola con una cara entre divertida y apenada.

-Sí. Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo… me llamaste Fate-chan.- le recordaba Fate con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Nanoha se ruborizara.

-Harlaown-san…- le llamaba Nanoha con un aura de demonio blanco y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Hay!- respondía con rapidez en posición de soldado militar.

-Tu… Tu…

-Na-Nanoha calma, que tal si haces como si no hubieras escuchado nunca y lo dejamos así…

-¡TU ERES…- decía cogiendo aire.-…IMPOSIBlE!- soltando todo el aire en un gran suspiro y chillándole en la oreja con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hyaaaa!- gritaba.- mí oreja… auch… Nanoha eres cruel… hapupu.- se quejaba Fate sobándose la oreja y con un puchero.

-Nyajaja. Te lo mereces. Hm, ya nos veremos.- se giraba en dirección a la puerta.-… Fate-chan.- decía girando la cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entrando por la puerta trasera. La rubia estaba embobada con la sonrisa que le dedico Nanoha.

-"wow que sonrisa más hermosa…"- pensaba mientras la veía alejarse.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado. La continuación no se cuando la tendré ya que la semana que viene tengo tres exámenes seguidos y no se si podre _ intentare no demorarme mucho.

Para los que no saben que canción use, aquí se lo dejo: **Sak Noel &amp; Sito Rocks - Party On My Level**

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización Bay bay XD


	3. Una noche para recordar 2nd Parte

**N/A:** Aquí el capitulo 3 lo siento si tarde tanto pero es temporada de exámenes y cada vez que tenia tiempo me ponía con el fic, sufrí algunos bloqueos mentales por eso tarde algo más. He de agradecer a NanoFate24 que me dio una gran idea y me animo mucho, también a .77 ,a sachikovirtual se que van rápido pero les espera una que nos se lo imaginan y solo puedo decir eso XD y a las personas que le dieron a favaorites y a followers gracias enserio. No creo que nos volvamos a ver hasta Julio pero intentare tenerlo para finales de Junio, nos vemos.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapet 3: **Una noche para recordar. 2nd Parte.

**-En el bar-**

Arisa de vez en cuando miraba de reojos la pista de baile y suspiraba. El problema de Arisa era que no sabía bailar y aparte, que no tenía con quien bailar sin recibir alguna que otra burla de broma por parte de sus amigos. Era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que eso pasara.

Casi se había bebido su refresco cuando giro la cabeza a la derecha. Había una chica peli morado intentando quitarse de encima a dos chicos que intentaban ligar con ella.

-Oh, vamos solo es un baile y después lo que pase.- le decía uno de los chicos con la mirada lasciva.

-¡Que no! Ya os he dicho mil veces que os vayáis y me dejéis en paz.- les casi gritaba la peli morado mientras empujaba a uno de los chicos que se le acercaba a la cara.

-Vaya parece que la chiquilla tiene genio.- se burlaba el otro chico.

-Venga te dejamos en paz si nos concedes esté baile.

-¡Que no! Iros de una maldita vez.- gritaba enojada.

-Mira, lindura si no haces lo que te decimos vas a tener graves problemas… así que te vienes con nosotros si o si.- decía mientras le cogía del brazo.

-¡Soltadme!- decía sollozando.

En ese momento Arisa se paró de su asiento y se dirigió con cara neutral hacia los chicos y la chica.

-Ya la habéis oído, soltadla.- mientras caminaba en dirección al chico que la tenia sujeta por el brazo arrebatándole la chica para cogerla por la cintura y susurrarle.

-Sígueme el rollo, tranquila no voy a permitir que te hagan daño estos bastardos.- y la peli morado se agarro a la camiseta de la rubia acurrucándose muerta de miedo.

-¡¿Y tú quien eres para entrometerte?!- Preguntaba uno de los chicos exaltado.

-¡Ella está conmigo, así que daos el piro o os las veréis con Arisa Bunnings!- mirándolos con una mirada asesina mientras se lo decía en un tono de persona engreída.

-Aaa… que-que está contigo lo-lo sentimos no-no era nuestra intención mo-molestar ya-ya nos íbamos ¿a-a qué sí?- mirando a su compañero retrocediendo de miedo.

-A-a si e-es, adiós- saliendo por patas los dos chicos.

Arisa dio una mirada viendo que se iban los chicos y después regresando la mirada a la chica peli morado, intento apartar a la chica para poder hablar con ella pero a la que lo intentaba está se volvía a coger el doble de fuerte. Así que solo pudo abrazarla para que se calmara mientras está rompía en el llanto.

Cuando se calmó cogió las cosas de la chica, pagó al del bar por las bebidas y salió en dirección a la playa para sentarse en un banco junto a la peli morado que parecía un poco más calmada.

-¿Te… te encuentras mejor?

-S-sí, gracias.- empezaba a separarse y quitarse las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de los ojos. La peli morado sintió una mano en su mejilla que secaba las lágrimas y una voz dulce y cálida que le decía.

-Tranquila, no llores… por bastardos como esos no deberías llorar. No se merecen verte llorar de esta forma ¿Sí?

-Gracias, Bunnings-san.

-Arisa está bien, encantada… etto…- decía Arisa con la cara un poco inclinada a un lado y con el dedo en el mentón, con una expresión pensativa que hizo que la peli morado se le escapara una risita.

-Jiji, Suzuka, Suzuka Tsukimura.

-Okey, Suzuka-chan.- guiñándole un ojo.

-Haaay.- contestaba Suzuka con una voz infantil y una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te apetece pasear por la playa?

-Está bien.

Se dirigieron para la orilla las dos llevaban sus zapatos en las manos. Suzuka iba jugando con el agua que le llegaba por los tobillos, de vez en cuando se mojaba los dedos en el agua y le salpicaba en la cara a la rubia.

-A-ri-sa.

-¿Qué?- giraba la cara para ver a Suzuka.

-¡Toma! Jajaja.- se reía a carcajadas mientras le disparaba con una pistola de agua.

-¡Puaj! Cof, cof… ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- preguntaba con la cara empapada de agua.

-Jajajajaja Me la encontré por el agua jajaja.

-Vaya, vaya con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- la miraba con picardía.

Y así empezaron a jugar con el agua. Arisa salpicaba a Suzuka y está corría lo más lejos posible para que no la mojara. Entre risas por parte de las dos, Suzuka se tropezó y cayó cogiéndose del brazo de la rubia lo cual hizo que se cayeran las dos al agua, mientras sus pertenencias estaban en la arena.

-Jajaja, me meo jajaja.- no paraba Arisa de reírse a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

-Jajaja Arisa-chan tienes una estrella de mar jaja en la mejilla jajajaja.

-¿Eh?- está paró de reír mientras se tocaba la mejilla algo incrédula lo que hizo que Suzuka riera aun más.

-Bien Arisa-chan ya te la quito yo.- acercándose a ella.

-Okey.

-3… 2… 1… ¡Ya!

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.- se quejaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-En ese caso… Mua! (beso)

-¡Suzuka!- la miraba sonrojada a full mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Suzuka le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga vamos. Aunque sea verano por la noche el agua está algo fría.- le comentaba mientras le agarraba de la mano para que la rubia se levantara.

-Pe-pero no nos van a dejar entrar así dentro del local.

-Pues… vamos a dar un paseo.

-(suspiro) me rindo, no soy rival para ti, así que haremos lo que tu digas.

-¡Yay! ¡Gane!

-Sí, sí solo déjame enviarles a mis amigos un mensaje de que no me esperen para irse.- decía Arisa mientras sacaba el celular.

**-Subiendo por las escaleras-**

Signum tomaba una cerveza que le había traído el camarero. Del grupo podían beber todos menos Chrono ya que era menor de edad. Fate, Alicia, Subaru, Carim y Arisa tenían 18 años; Verossa y Zafira 25 años y Chrono 15 años.

Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras escuchaba la música de la pista de baile que aun no estaba alta. No había mucha gente allí arriba y eso le gustaba, podía estar tranquila. Miró de reojos la escalera y cuando estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a la cerveza vio aparecer a una mujer de melena rubia y sin darse cuenta se paró del sofá y la miró con cara sorprendida.

-¡¿Shamal!?

La nombrada al escuchar su nombre solo atino a girar la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de quien la llamaba se quedo sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Si-Signum?

-Wow no has cambiado nada.- decía con un leve sonrojo la peli rosa.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, parece que el irte a estudiar a Inglaterra no te ha hecho ningún cambio.

-Claro que si mi ingles ha mejorado un montón.- decía mientras se golpeaba el pecho orgullosa.

-Eh, a que era Ingles ese idioma raro que hablabas en clase.- se burlaba Shamal.

-Oye!- se quejaba Signum.

-Jajajaja.-se reía mientras pensaba.- "Se Acordara de la promesa que me izo antes de irse."

-Sí, tu ríe pero que sepas que aparte del Ingles también aprendí otro idioma de un familiar de Europa.

-Vaya ahora me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Verdad que si? Pues…- decía mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Shamal.- This is a… secret.- finalizó la peli rosa.

-¡Signum! Dímeeloo. -se quejaba Shamal haciendo un puchero.

-Si consigues sacármelo te lo diré.- le desafiaba Signum.

-Eres cruel. Hm.

-Puede ser pero haciendo eso no me lo vas a sacar.

-En ese caso…

Shamal empezó a acercarse a Signum. Le cogió del brazo y se empezó a acercar a la oreja poniéndole un dedo en los labios, esta solo atino a sonrojarse al máximo mientras que la otra le hablaba seductoramente.

-¿Y qué te parece así? S-I-G-N-U-M.- le deletreo Shamal.

-Está bi-bien t-tú ga-ganas, te lo di-diré.- le decía nerviosa la peli rosa intentando controlarse.

-¡Yay!- se separaba de golpe algo sonrojada por lo que había hecho.

-Bueno quien me lo enseño fue el primo de mi tío que es de España.

-Eh, ¿entonces te enseño español?

-No fue ese, te acercas pero no.

-Hm?- se ponía un dedo en el mentón.

-"Vaya es gracioso de ver, realmente cuando Shamal quiere puede llegar a ser algo infantil."- pensaba Signum.

-Pista.

-Cataluña.

-Ah, ya se! Catalán!

-¡Bingo!

-Wow así que sabes catalán.

-Algo así.

-Dime algo.

-¿Como qué?

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien pero no te voy a dar la traducción, la tendrás que encontrar tú.- le decía Signum con una sonrisa de picara.

-Injusto.- se quejaba Shamal.-"Signum no se acuerda de nada, Ains. Bueno nunca ha sido muy buena recordando las cosas."

-¿Quieres que lo diga o no?

-Claro que sí. Con lo que me ha costado ahora voy a renunciar ja. Que te lo has creído.

-Bien.

-"Dolça princesa he tornat per complir la meva promesa, potser penses que me oblidat però dia i nit he estat pensant amb tu" (Dulce princesa he vuelto para cumplir mi promesa, puede ser que pienses que me he olvidado pero día i noche no he parado de pensar en ti.)- decía Signum algo sonrojada.

-Waa que has dicho Signum, quiero saberlooo.- le suplicaba Shamal.

-Jajajaja te lo dije no te lo pienso decir tendrás que encontrarlo por ti misma.- empezaba a escapar de Shamal para que no intentara seducirla.

-No te rías y dímelo. Signum…- empezaba a perseguirla para cogerla.

-Jajaja. No quiero.- canturreaba Signum.

Shamal perseguía a Signum por toda la zona y en un despiste de la peli rosa pudo cogerla por la espalda y subirse a caballito.

-Bien ahora me lo dirás o no me soltare, tú decides.- le decía Shamal tocándole con un dedo la nariz.

-Hmmm… En ese caso… no te lo diré. ¿Y bien qué harás?- le miraba pícaramente.

-Signum, cruel. Hm.

-Vale, está bien que te parece yo no te cuento lo que te he dicho, tú te bajas de mi espalda y yo a cambio te concederé cualquier deseo que me pidas. ¿Hay trato?- preguntaba Signum mirándola de reojos.

-Bien en ese caso… enséñame el catalán.

-¿Qué?- gritaba sorprendida Signum.

-Lo que has oído. Jajaja.-reía divertida Shamal ante la reacción de Signum.

-Ains… porque siempre caigo en tus trampas…- suspiraba ante la derrota.

-¿Entonces esto es un sí?- decía ilusionada Shamal.

-Sí.

-¡Yay! Venga Signum vamos a bailar.- le decía Shamal juguetonamente cogiéndola del brazo.

-Vale tranquila ya voy.- le contestaba Signum con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-En la pista de baile-**

Alicia bailaba como si no hubiera mañana. Ella era la más grande de las gemelas, era un poquito más baja y sus ojos eran un poco menos rojizos en comparación de su hermana. No se dio cuenta cuando se le acerco alguien y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hey! Alicia viste al tonto de mi hermano?

-¿Eh? Ah Carim. No, no lo vi. Por cierto ¿Tú no estabas con Zafira?

-Bueno si pero parece que a Zafira lo liaron aquel par y bueno ya sabes…- decía con una gota en la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

-Me lo imagino, Chrono es el más liante de los dos.- recordando los líos en que la metió su hermano.

-Por cierto Carim, lo siento si te ofende pero es raro verte con un vestido. Ya sabes… normalmente vas más… masculina.- Finalizó Alicia.

-Verdad que es raro. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de que me pusiera esta indumentaria. Pero que se le va a hacer, fue un regalo de mi abuelo y bueno algún día lo tendría que estrenar.

-Ya veo.- decía Alicia cerrando la mano en un puño para golpearse la otra en signo de entendimiento.

-Bueno voy a ver si veo a esos tres…

-Te acompaño que necesito descansar un poco y pronto tendremos que irnos.

-Okey.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron hacia el bar para salir de la muchedumbre, en el camino vieron a Subaru con una chica peli naranja y a una chica cobriza entrando por la puerta trasera del bar.

Cuando llegaron a la barra se encontraron tres chicos sosteniendo una cerveza en una mano los cuales pudieron distinguir. Chrono estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no paraba de hipar mientras que Verossa y Zafira hablaban de tonterías un poco ebrios. En el instante en el que llegaron Carim y Alicia al lado de los tres chicos Fate entraba por la puerta trasera y al girar la cabeza miro la escena y toda la felicidad que tenía en la cara se esfumo cambiando por una de horror y pánico al pensar en que les harían sus madres al regresar con un Chrono ebrio.

-**¡CHRONO!**\- gritaron ambas gemelas horrorizadas.

-¿Quien hip… es hip… Chrono? Jajaja hip.- contestaba Chrono.

-¡Mierda Ali-nee mama nos matara!- le gritaba Fate a su hermana.

-Solo sé que… Si yo caigo Chrono se viene conmigo, de esta no se va a librar.- decía Alicia con una venita en la cabeza y con la mano echa un puño.

-¡Ah ya sé! Qué tal si no aparecemos por casa hasta que Chrono se recupere de la resaca.

-No funcionara no te acuerdas de la última vez que no vinimos a dormir a casa después de la fiesta de la uni.

-Dios no me lo recuerdes… Me traume después del sermón sobre las relaciones y como lo hicieron.- decía Fate empezándose a traumar.

-Menos mal que yo pude volver a casa antes de que se despertaran…- decía aliviada Alicia.

-¿Bueno entonces que sugieres que hagamos?

-Bueno prefiero que me castiguen de por vida con un sermón sobre por no vigilar a Chrono que no lo que tú ya sabes…

-Eres cruel Ali-nee. Me lo recuerdas a la mínima que tienes oportunidad.- decía con un llanto falso Fate.

-Lo siento Fate-nee es que no puedo evitarlo jaja.- decía rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

Pip pip.

-Ah es el mío.- respondió Fate mirando el mensaje de texto.

-Es de Arisa.

-Bueno y que dice?

-Dice que… no la esperemos para irnos.

-Vaya parece que encontró a alguien.- decía pícaramente Verossa.

-Si a diferencia de ti.- le decía Carim.

-Wow eso fue un golpe bajo. Jajaja.

\- Primer stike.- se mofaba Fate.

-Sí. Ah por cierto Arisa gano el concurso ya que ella encontró a alguien.

-Eh, pero si Arisa no estaba en la competición y además quien eres tu como para hacer de juez.- le reprochaba Verossa.

-Uno, tú mismo dijiste que en este tonto concurso participamos todos los del grupo y dos me pediste que fura la jueza cuando liasteis a Zafira en esto.- comentaba Carim con tranquilidad.

-Otro golpe bajo.- simulaba Verossa como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago.

-Segundo strike. Uno más y quedas fuera.- decía Fate entre divertida y entretenida.

-¿Y no me dijiste que vigilarías que Chrono no bebiera?

-Eso es cierto Acous.- decía Alicia con un aura oscura alrededor suyo.

-Ah… etto… A sí me llaman ya hablaremos otro día bye, bye; Sayonara, adéu, adiós.- retrocedía poco a poco.

-Alto ahí. Strike tres.- Ordenaba Fate igual que su hermana posando una mano en el hombro del peli verde y este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Venga que aquí todos somos amigos no es para tanto…- decía Verossa con una gota en la nuca y con las manos levantadas en señal de stop.

-Claro por eso recibirás un trato especial ¿verdad, Fate-nee? Creck, Creck.- se oían los nudillos de Alicia crujir.

-Tú eliges. La mansión privada junto con todo lo demás por dos semanas que se pueden alargar o te hacemos la cara nueva que no te reconozca ni tu hermana.- le agarraba Fate del hombro cada vez más fuerte.

-Wow hermanito esta vez sí que las cabreaste.- decía Carim sorprendida.

-No me lo recuerdes Carim.

-¿Y bien, que decides?

-Está bien, está bien la mansión junto a todo lo que haya y podéis alargarlo el tiempo que queráis. ¿Bien?

-Jajajaja. Trato hecho te hemos engañado pardillo. ¡Choca esos cinco Ali-nee!- Se reía Fate levantando la mano.

-Bien hecho Fate-nee ahora tenemos una mansión.- le decía Alicia chocando los cinco con su hermana.

Verossa solo les miraba incrédulo a las dos gemelas riendo. Cuando se dio cuenta se quedo con la boca abierta dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Bien hecho Verossa les acabas de dar la mansión. Ains- suspiraba Carim dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco somos tan malas. ¿Qué os parece que vayamos todos juntos de aquí a dos semanas?- comentaba Fate.

-Por mi genial, por cierto ¿habéis visto a mi hermana?- hablaba por fin Zafira.

-Ah sí, la eh visto con una mujer de melena rubia las cuales se dirigían a la pista. Así que no creo que la debamos esperar. Ah esto también va por Subaru que la he visto con una chica peli naranja.- explicaba Alicia.

\- Las marmotas hip duermen~, las ranas hip raucan~ y YOOOOO~… hip~

-**¡QUE TE CALLES CHRONO!**\- gritaban avergonzadas las gemelas.

-Realmente está ebrio más no poder.

-Ni que lo digas. Mira se acaba de quedar dormido.- señalaba Zafira.

-Déjalo, así no molestara.- le decía una Fate ya cansada.

-Vosotros dos vendréis ¿no?- miraba Alicia a Carim y Verossa.

-Por supuesto.

-Contad conmigo.

-Bien ahora le envió un mensaje a Arisa y Subaru y tú Zafira te encargas de tu hermana ¿Ok?- sacaba Fate el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Okey.

-Nosotras ya nos iremos yendo ahora que está dormido, no me gustaría cargarlo mientras me canta en la oreja.- empezaba a prepararse para irse.

-Nosotros tres también nos iremos.- contestaba Zafira.

-Bien, ya nos veremos adiós.- decía Fate cargando a Chrono.

-Sí, adiós.- se despedía Alicia.

-Que os vaya bien. Adiós.- dijeron al unisón.

Las gemelas salieron por la puerta con un Chrono dormido. Iban charlando de cualquier tontería sin despertar a su hermano.

-Ey, Fate ¿qué hacías por la parte trasera del edificio?- preguntaba Alicia inocentemente la cual izo que Fate se sonrojara.

-Bu-bueno y-yo… etto…

-No será que estabas con una chica cobriza muy mona :3 .- le decía con una sonrisa gatuna.

Fate al escuchar lo que su hermana le dijo se congeló en su sitio.

-"Mierda, como es que mi hermana lo sabe."

-Ah, vaya parece que di en el clavo.

-¿Co-como lo has sa-sabido?

-Tranquila Fate-nee no te sulfures, antes de que tu entraras por la puerta vi entrar antes a la chica.

-(suspiro) Bien me pillaste ¿y tu encontraste a alguien?

-No, pero la encontrare como me llamo Alicia Harlaown.- se ponía en pose triunfante.

-Jajajaja.

-Jajajaja, bien regresemos antes de que Chrono despierte que ya son las 4 am.

-Wow tan tarde. Ah si ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas del concierto que hicimos el mes pasado?

-Ah sí como olvidarlo le dimos una paliza a "The World End", ¿Por?

-Bueno, pues después del concierto me vino una persona llamada… etto… si la memoria no me falla se llamaba Tiida Lanster.

-Y bien?- la animaba a seguir.

-Lanster-san me pidió que si podíamos tocar en su discoteca "The Hole" la semana que viene. ¿A ti que te parece?

-No hay problema solo tenemos que avisar a los chicos y ya. Pero ahora no que es muy tarde, ya hablaremos mañana.

-Venga entremos a casa que me muero de sueño.- bostezaba Alicia tallándose un ojo.

-Ains mañana nos va a caer un buen sermón y si tenemos suerte solo será un castigo de una semana intensiva (bostezo).

Alicia puso la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y entrar, por surte no había nadie despierto, subieron a dejar su hermano en su cama y al llegar cada una a su habitación se desplomaron muertas de sueño dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-En la discoteca-**

Cuando la cobriza entro por la puerta trasera del bar, se dirigió a la pista de baile para bailar un poco con su amiga Hayate. Estuvo un cuarto de hora buscándola hasta que la encontró sola bailando como si no hubiera mañana, de lejos pudo ver a su amiga Teana bailando con una persona peli azul.

-Hola Hayate.- saludó Nanoha.

-Nanoha, por fin te decidiste a venir.- la castaña le daba un abrazo.

-Sí, pero ¿tú no estabas con Yuuno?- pregunto confusa la cobriza.

-Sí pero se mareo y se fue para casa.

-Vaya espero que se encuentre bien.

-Bueno lo que sea. Tu también te fijaste en que Teana está bailando con alguien ¿a que si?- le decía con una sonrisa gatuna.

-La verdad es que sí y lo peor es que me tiene intrigada.- miraba Nanoha a su amiga Teana.

-¡Hey! qué te parece si les seguimos. Tengo ganas de saber que harán.- decía mientras empezaban a iluminarle los ojos.

-Hayate deja a Teana en paz, además hace poco que he visto a tu hermana con una mujer peli rosa.- decía Nanoha recordando.

-Ah! En ese caso vamos a espiar a mi hermana.- decía mientras halaba de la mano a la cobriza.

-Esp- Espera… Hayate!- le replicaba Nanoha.

-A mira ahí están, corre, corre escóndete Nanoha!- la halaba Hayate hacía abajo.

Hayate y Nanoha se escondieron detrás de una planta mientras observaban la escena. Shamal tenía las manos puestas en el hombro de la mujer peli rosa que estaba de espaldas y tenía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Hayate solo observaba atentamente y Nanoha estaba pegada a ella observando cada paso que daban. Por alguna extraña razón a las dos les parecía que la figura de la mujer que estaba con Shamal les sonaba un montón. Cuando la pareja en un paso quedo de perfil rápidamente en un acto reflejo Hayate se separó de la planta reconociendo a la persona con quien estaba su hermana y se abalanzó a abrazar a la peli rosa. Shamal se quedo sorprendida al ver a su hermana salir disparada hacía ella y Signum se separo en acto reflejo de la peli rosa.

-Signum.- gritaba Hayate abrazándola.

-Vaya Hayate, sí que has crecido.- le decía Signum acariciándole la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado. Al levantar la cabeza miró a Nanoha y le dijo.- Hola Takamachi cuanto tiempo.

-Vaya Signum no me esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo yo ya que cierta rubia no me lo dijo.- mirando a Shamal.

-Bueno tú tampoco preguntaste.

-Jajaja parece que Onee-chan te las sigue devolviendo.- Reía Hayate separándose de Signum.

-Sí, siempre caigo en sus trampas.- decía algo deprimida.

-¿Signum cuando volviste de Inglaterra?- preguntaba la cobriza.

-Hmmm… si mal no recuerdo hace nada creo que ara dos semanas o por ahí.- poniéndose el dedo en el mentón.

-Vaya ya nos podías haber avisado y podrías haber venido con nosotras.- decía algo decepcionada Hayate.

-Bueno no importa, vine con unos amigos y mi hermano, nada del otro mundo.- decía sacando el teléfono para ver la hora.- Seguramente ya se habrán ido a casa.

-En ese caso quédate con nosotras.- le ofrecía Hayate.-Venga vamos a buscar a Teana y al persona que estaba con ella que quiero saber quién es.- iba halando el brazo de su hermana y Signum.

-Esp… Hayate te dije que la dejaras en paz.- le reprochaba Nanoha.

-Vamos de seguro que tú también te mueres por saber quiénes.

-No tienes remedio.- decía Nanoha golpeándose en la frente mientras la seguía.

Hayate de dirigía en la dirección donde encontró a Teana bailando con la/el desconocido, arrastrado a su hermana y Signum seguida de cerca por Nanoha. Hayate sin previo aviso se planto en frente de Teana que estaba descansando junto a la persona con quien estaba bailando.

-Teana!- canturreaba Hayate con una sonrisa gatuna, soltando a Shamal y a Signum.

-KYAAAA! ¡¿Hayate?!- gritaba sorprendida Teana.

-Es que no nos vas a presentar a…- pero fue interrumpida por Signum.

-¡¿Subaru?!- gritaba la peli rosa sorprendida.

-¡Signum!

-Parece que se conocen.- decía sorprendida Nanoha.

-Sí, eso parece.- miraba Hayate con una cara sorprendida.

-¿Nos van a decir de que se conocen?- preguntaba Shamal.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy intrigada.- las miraba Teana.

-Vinimos juntas con unos amigos.- contestó Subaru tranquilamente.

-Bien. Hayate Yagami un placer.- le decía la castaña extendiéndole la mano a la peli azul.

-Subaru Nakajima el placer es mío.- le correspondía Subaru el saludo.

-Ellas son…

-Takamachi Nanoha mi amiga de la infancia.- decía la castaña señalándola con la mano y Nanoha solo asentía.

-Y mi hermana Shamal Yagami.

-Y Teana ella es…

-Signum Wolkenritter un placer.- haciendo una reverencia.

-Teana Lanster encantada.

-Ahora que nos conocemos todas…

-Espera Hayate, antes de que digas alguna locura salgamos de aquí que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.- le cortaba la cobriza.

-Bien, pero cuando salgamos de aquí nadie se va a salvar de mi genial idea.- decía dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir y las otras la siguieron.

Todas se dirigieron hacia fuera y pasearon un poco hasta estar un poco alejadas de la discoteca.

-Nanoha, ¿conociste a alguien en la disco?- le preguntaba Hayate de repente.

-¿Queee?- contestaba Nanoha sonrojada ya que la pregunta le vino sin previo aviso.

-Waaa así que si conociste a alguien.- se le iluminaban los ojos a la castaña.

-Pe-pero que dices. E-eso no es verdad.- decía con nerviosismo y con un leve sonrojo.

-No sabes mentir nos conocemos desde siempre y sé que significa esa expresión.- le sonreía Hayate pícaramente y Nanoha solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo.

-Está bien, sí, conocí a alguien. Ains… (Suspiro)

-¿Y quién es él afortunado o la afortunada? =3 (mirada gatuna)

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Si ya. Conseguiré que me lo digas un día de estos, tienes suerte de que me muera de sueño si no te estaría dando la lata. Wooo (bostezo).- bostezaba Hayate mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos para casa que estoy reventada.- comentaba Teana.

-Sí quieres te acompaño Tea.- le decía Subaru.

-Gracias, si no es una molesta.- le sonreía cogiéndole del brazo.

-Wow es raro ver a Teana tan apegada a alguien.- comentaba Hayate.

-Sí normalmente es mas… como decir… - decía Nanoha.

-Tsundere.- finalizo Hayate.

-¡Hayate!- le reprochaba una Teana medio dormida y un poco sonrojada.

-Tranquila Tea.- le decía Subaru contenta.

-Sí, sí. Ah, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está Suzuka?

-Suzuka me mando un mensaje diciéndome que ya se había ido a casa y que no la esperáramos.- contestaba Shamal.

-Sí que estas apegada a Signum Onee-chan. =3 "Os dije que aquí no se libraría nadie, jajaja"- señalando las manos entrelazadas de las dos nombradas.

-Que! E-eso no e-es verdad!- le gritaba una Shamal avergonzada pero sin soltar la mano. Y Signum solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar la mirada al suelo lo que hizo que Subaru riera por lo bajo ya que no había visto a su amiga ponerse así.

-Sí pero bien que no se sueltan de la manita jijiji- (mirada fija en las manos).

-Yagami voy a contar hasta 3 y por tu bien espero que corroas lo más rápido que puedas porque voy a ir a por ti.- la miraba Signum con una mirada gélida.

-Wow Hayate ya puedes correr lo más rápido que puedas porque jaja no vas a poder escapar una vez que te atrape y te lo digo porque se lo hace a una amiga nuestra y… hahaha no quieras saber que le paso…- le advertía Subaru mientras recordaba a Fate ser perseguida por Signum.

\- 1…

-Vamos Signum solo fue una bromita…- le decía Hayate con una gota en la nuca y asustada.

\- 2…

-Bueno nos vemos adiós.- se despedía Hayate mientras corría por su vida hasta perderse en el horizonte.

\- 3… Lo siento Shamal pero te quedaste sin hermana.- le decía Signum arrancando a correr.

-Hayate-chan está muerta.- afirmaba Subaru.

-Bueno en el pasado ya pasaban cosas parecidas jajaja.- reía Shamal recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Así que se conocen desde hace tiempo.- preguntaba sorprendida Teana que seguía pegada al brazo de Subaru.

-Sí desde la primaria que conocemos a Signum.- contestaba Nanoha.

-Vaya es verdad cuando dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño.- decía Teana.

-Bueno nos vamos que ya son las… 5 de la mañana.- miraba el reloj Shamal.

-Nos vemos.- se despedían Teana y Subaru.

-Que os vaya bien ya volveremos a quedar y si quieres Subaru también podrías venir.

-Okey. Gracias.

Nanoha y Shamal se iban para sus respectivas casas y en el cruce que se tenían que separar a lo lejos se vio a una Hayate dormida siendo cargada por una Signum con una mirada tierna lo cual izo que las dos chicas sonrieran antes de despedirse.

Nanoha llego a su casa y tal cual llegó a su habitación se tumbo en su cama y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: **Si tenéis cualquier duda no dudéis en preguntar. Os dejare en el perfil mi twitter ahí ire explicando como va el progreso del fic. Bueno me despido de vosotros adiós XD.


	4. Viejos amigos

**N/A: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, conseguí encontrar tiempo para el chapter y mira incluso lo hice aun más largo espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que le dieron a follow, favourite y los que comentaron. El próximo ya sí que sera la fecha que puse en el anterior chapter. Bueno sin más dilación aquí lo tenéis.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Viejos amigos

**(A la mañana siguiente…)**

**-En casa de los Harlaown-**

Ring, ring… Ring, ring- sonaba un teléfono.

-Waa… (Bostezo)

Presea se despertó por el ruido del teléfono. Se puso sus zapatillas y su bata y se fue en dirección a coger el teléfono. Cuando llego se encontró a Arf ya despierta correteando por todo el salón.

-Buenos días Arf.- le sonreía Presea dulcemente.

-Guau, guau.- ladraba el cachorro meneando la cola y mirando a su dueña.

Presea cogió el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar y se lo puso en la oreja mientras se iba preparando el café con leche.

-¿Hola, casa de los Harlaown diga?

-¿Presea?- sonaba la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-Imposible… ¿Momoko?- decía Presea sorprendida.

-Sorpresa.- gritaba Momoko desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Pero?- decía una Presea desconcertada.

-Tranquila, ya te explico todo. Jajaja.- la calmaba Momoko.

-Té escucho.

-Veras hace unos días me encontré con Lindy mientras compraba con mi hija pequeña en el centro comercial…

**Flash Back**

-Nanoha que te parece esta camiseta, opino que te quedaría muy bien.- le enseñaba Momoko a su hija una camisa de color rosa de tirantes.

-No lo sé mama me gusta el color pero la veo muy simple y ya tengo muchas de color rosa.- le comentaba Nanoha.

-Bien.- dejando la camiseta en el mismo sitio que la encontró.- ¿Algo más?- preguntaba Momoko mirando a su hija.

-No mama ya me probé lo demás y me queda bien así que solo necesitamos comprar la comida para la cena de hoy.

-Bien, vayamos a pagar y a comprar la cena.- decía Momoko dirigiéndose hacia la caja.

Momoko pagó con la tarjeta de crédito mientras que Nanoha cogía las bolsas llenas de ropa. Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a la planta del supermercado. Cuando bajaron de las escaleras Momoko se chocó con una mujer de pelo agua marino.

-¡Mama cuidado!- le advertía Nanoha a su madre mientras iba cayendo poco a poco.

-Ah.- la cogía mujer del pelo agua marino antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias.- le agradecía mientras iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

-Lo siento mu… ¿¡Momoko!?- le decía sorprendida la peli agua marina fijándose mejor en la persona con quien se disculpaba.

-¡Li-Lindy! Vaya que sorpresa.- gritaba Momoko sorprendida y con una mano en la boca.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo.- le decía Lindy con una sonrisa y abrazándola.

-Sí que hace tempo.- le regresaba el abrazo alegre.

-Tendremos que quedar algún día, que tengo ganas de ver a Shiro otra vez.- le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si estaría bien. Ah Lindy te presento a mi hija Nanoha.- le señalaba con la mano a su hija.

-Encantada, me llamo Takamachi Nanoha un placer.- se presentaba Nanoha mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo.

-El placer es mío Nanoha. Me llamo Lindy Harlaown puedes llamarme Lindy.- se inclinaba Lindy.

-Bien Lindy-san.- le regalaba la cobriza una hermosa sonrisa.

-Wow mis hijos ya podrían aprender de ti y esa sonrisa me parece a mí que ya sé de donde la sacaste.- le decía Lindy a Nanoha mientras miraba de reojos y con una sonrisa picara a Momoko.

-Gr-gracias Lindy-san.- agradecía una Nanoha algo avergonzada.

-¿Que tal la familia Lindy?- le preguntaba Momoko.

-Genial, podríamos hacer una cena un día de estos, mira toma aquí tienes mi numero y el fijo.- le entregaba un papelito.- ¿Y qué tal la tuya?

-Bonita y mejorando.- tomaba el papelito ofrecido. -Y te llamare cuando tenga tiempo, nos vemos.- se despedía Momoko.

-Nos vemos, adiós.- se despedía Nanoha.

-Que os valla bien.- se despedía Lindy con una mano en alto.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ya veo… después le tendré que regañar a Lindy por no habérmelo dicho.- le decía Presea.

-No seas muy dura que Lindy ha sido desde siempre algo olvidadiza jaja.

-No tranquila solo será un poco jajaja.

-Jajaja realmente no habéis cambiado nada. ¿Y qué tal estas Presea?

-Yo estoy muy bien aunque presiento que en cuanto se levante uno de los tres no estaré tan bien. Ayer les deje ir con unos amigos a una fiesta y ahora están durmiendo.- explicaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá dando un sorbo a su café.

-Vaya que coincidencia yo también deje ir a mi hija con sus amigas a una fiesta.- le decía Momoko algo sorprendida.

-¿Y qué tal estáis por ahí? La última vez que os vi fue cuando Fate y Alicia tenían un año.

-Estamos muy bien Kyouya, Miyuki y nuestra pequeña Nanoha nos ayudan mucho en el Midori-ya.

-Wow ya deberían aprender mis hijos de los tuyos.

-Bueno a lo que iba, ¿qué os parece este mañana quedar para cenar juntos, con hijos incluidos? Así podrán conocerse.

-No hay problema cuando despierten se lo diré.

-Bien entonces quedamos mañana alrededor de… que te parece a las 8 p.m.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana alrededor de las 8 p.m, nos vemos adiós.- contestaba Presea entusiasmada.

-Adiós.- se despedía Momoko colgando el teléfono.

Cuando Presea colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesita junto con la taza de café y se giro porque escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, Chrono bajaba por las escaleras con los ojos rojos y algo pálido lo que izo que Presea fuera corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

-Buenos días mama.- saludaba Chrono intentando poner buena cara.

-¿Chrono te encuentra bien?- le preguntaba preocupada mientras le cogía la cara mirándolo de cerca.

-Sí mama estoy bien no hay de que… hug.- se tapaba la boca con una mano y salía corriendo en dirección al baño.

Lindy se dirigía al living cuando se cruzo con un Chrono que corría en dirección al baño y a Presea detrás de él, así que decidió seguirlos. Al llegar al baño se encontró con Chrono potando en la taza del váter y a su esposa con una mano en la espalda del peli azul.

-¿Presea que ha pasado?- preguntaba Lindy preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero me da a mí que es por la fiesta de ayer.

-Ahora mismo me voy a levantar a las gemelas que nos deben una explicación.- salía Lindy algo cabreada.

-Espera… mama no fue su culpa fue la mia, así que no las castigues por favor. Hug…- le miraba Chrono algo débil por el mareo.

-Está bien (suspiro), no las voy a castigar pero sabes que el castigo será para ti ¿no?- le miraba seria Lindy.

-Sí, no me importa ya que fue mi culpa.- le decía Chrono con la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento podía sacar.

-Bien hijo estamos orgullosas de ti, parece que empiezas a ser consciente de tus actos espero que sigas así.- hablaba Presea mientras le ayudaba a levantarse para lavarse la cara en la pica.

-Esta vez solo les va a caer a los tres un sermón, pero tus hermanas tienen que aprender a ser más responsables.- le miraba seria.- Las voy a ir levantando que ya son las 11 a.m y tu Chrono ve a estirarte a la cama y descansa un poco.

-Hazle caso, que mañana por la noche tenemos una cena con los Takamachi.- le decía Presea mientras le acompañaba a su cuarto para estirarse.

-Ey! A mí no me dijiste nada de eso.

-Hable con Momoko esta mañana además tampoco me dijiste que te la encontraste.

-Lo siento se me paso.

-Bueno después hablamos ve a despertar a nuestras hijas.

-Okey.

**-En la habitación de Alicia-**

-Tock, tock.- llamaba a la puerta Lindy.

-¿Alicia estas despierta?

-Si mama, buenos días.- le decía una somnolienta Alicia.

-Buenos días, Alicia.- le sonreía Lindy.

-Mama después Fate y yo les tenemos que contar algo.

-Bien, ves bajando al living mientras voy a despertar a tu hermana.

-Okey, me lavo la cara y enseguida bajo.

Alicia se dirigía al baño mientras Lindy se dirigía a la habitación de Fate.

Fate estaba tumbada en su cama durmiendo como un tronco cuando tocaron a su puerta. Al primer toque ni se inmuto pero a la segunda comenzó a moverse un poco revolcándose por la cama dormida hasta que llegó al final de la cama y cayo haciendo un gran estruendo.

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡Fate!- entraba Lindy a la habitación.

-Auch! Que daño.- se quejaba la rubia sobándose la cara ya que había caído de cara.

-Hija, vaya forma de despertarse.- decía Lindy con cara de falsa sorpresa.

-Ni que lo menciones, waaa estaba teniendo un bonito sueño.- se quejaba Fate.

-Bueno ve a lavarte la cara y baja al living que tu hermana me ha dicho que tenéis algo que decirnos y de paso aprovechamos tu madre y yo para deciros otra.- le decía la peli agua marina mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Ah! Es verdad.- se levantaba del suelo y salía corriendo para lavarse la cara y bajar al living.

Ya todos en el living Fate y Alicia se pusieron delante de sus madres que estaban sentadas en el sofá.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- decían al unisón las dos gemelas inclinándose a modo de disculpa.

-Fue culpa nuestra culpa por no vigilar a Chrono.- les explicaba Fate a sus madres que estaban un poco sorprendidas.

-Si tienen que castigarnos lo aceptaremos.- seguía Alicia.

-Vaya, ¿qué les debió haber pasado ayer? para que los tres os estéis comportando de esta manera tan responsable.- preguntó Presea.

-¿Eh?- la miraban con desconcierto las dos rubias.

-Déjenme explicárselo, esta mañana vuestro hermano…- le explicaba Lindy a las gemelas lo ocurrido esta mañana.

-Ya veo este Chrono… se lo tendremos que agradecer, Fate-nee.- le decía Alicia en un tono audible solo para su hermana mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí después de todo nos defendió jaja.- le contestaba Fate de igual manera.

-No os vamos a castigar, esta vez os vais a librar pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Entendido?- les miraba Presea entre seria y alegre.

-¡Sí!- contestaban las rubias con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero a cambio maña los tres vendrán con nosotras a casa de unos amigos nuestros sin replicar y van a tener que ir de bonito.- les decía Lindy lo que izo que las gemelas hicieran una mueca de desagrado, asintieran y se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Vaya parece que se les acaba de esfumar la imagen de personas responsables en cuando les mencionamos la cena, jajaja.- se burlaba Presea de la mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, parece que fue un milagro el verlas tan responsables, jajaja.- le seguía Lindy la broma a su esposa.

Fate y Alicia se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos para hacer sus cosas.

-Ali-nee tienes que llamar a… Lanster-san.- le recordaba Fate.

-Sí, tranquila que me acuerdo, pero antes tendremos que avisar a los chicos de que actuaremos la semana que viene en "The Hole".

-Ya me encargo yo tranquila.- le decía sacando el teléfono.

Fate cuando llegó a su cuarto mando un mensaje a todos los del grupo incluidos a los que no tocaban.

**Mensajes:**

(Fate) - ¡Hey!¡ Chicos concierto en "The Hole" la semana que viene! ¿Podéis?

(Carim) – Genial ya tenía ganas de cantar ^. ^

(Verossa) – ¡Wa con las ganas que tenia de tocar! Lo siento no podre venir.

(Subaru) – Claro no tengo planes así que me parece genial XD

(Zafira)- Trabajo ese día así que no podre venir os deseo mucha suerte, ánimos.

(Arisa) – Bien por mí no hay problema. Puedo substituir a Verossa.

(Signum) – No podre venir ya tengo planes.

(Fate) – Uy, Signum quien será tu cita =3

(Signum) – vete a freír espárragos es una amiga de la infancia que me lio para que le enseñara un idioma.

(Subaru) – No será… n.n

(Signum) – Te sugiero que no sigas…

(Subaru) – Okey -_-

(Fate) – Quien es, quien es… O.o

(Signum) – ¡Que te calles Harlaown! o

(Alicia) – Bien, entonces ahora llamo a Lanster-san para decirle que sí.

(Subaru) – Espera ¿Lanster?

(Alicia) – Sí ¿por? ¿Lo conoces?

(Signum) – ¿Subaru, ese no era el apellido de la chica que estaba contigo ayer?

(Todos) – ¡QUEEEEE!

(Subaru) – Sí pero… puede que sea coincidencia o~o

(Alicia) – Bueno ya hablaremos del asunto cuando quedemos para tocar ahora dejadme llamar.

(20 minutos después)

(Alicia) – Quedamos el Martes delante del "The Hole" a las 8 p.m para preparar y mirar la distribución del escenario.

(Todos) – ¡Okey!

**Fin de los mensajes**

Alicia y Fate se prepararon la ropa que llevarían puesta el día de la cena.

Fate iría con unos pantalones cortos de color negro hasta las rodillas, una camiseta de botones de color blanca de manga corta y una corbata de color negro. Y en los pies unos zapatos de bonito de color negro.

Y Alicia con unos pantalones igual que su hermana pero de color blanco, una camisa de botones lila fuerte de manga corta, una corbata de color blanco y unas vans de color lila.

Chrono cuando ya se encontraba mejor se preparó una camisa de botones azul de manga corta, pantalones del mismo color que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de color negro.

**-En casa de los Takamachi-**

Momoko colgaba el teléfono cuando se giro vio a una cobriza somnolienta aun con su pijama y sus zapatillas tallándose un ojo lo cual hizo que riera al recordar a su hija en el mismo estado cuando tenía 9 años.

-"Si que pasa rápido el tiempo jaja"- pensaba Momoko mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Nanoha.

-Buenos días mama waa~ (Bostezo).- le saludaba Nanoha.

-Buenos días.- reía por lo bajo la madre.

-¿Papa está otra vez en el Midori-ya? – preguntaba mientras se asentaba en la silla.

-Sí, Miyuki se fue a acompañar a una amiga a no sé qué de una despedida y Kyouya está con Shinobu en casa de Suzuka.- le explicaba su madre mientras le servía el almuerzo.

-¿Y tu mama hoy no ibas a ayudar a papa?- preguntaba Nanoha ya más despierta.

-Bueno sí pero tenía que llamar antes y de paso te lo explico, ya que eres la única que no lo sabe.- se sentaba en una silla al frente de la cobriza.

-Dime.

-Veras, te acuerdas de Lindy ¿no?

-¿Sí, por?- la miraba algo desconcertada.

-Pues mañana vendrán aquí a cenar ya que los hemos invitado, y he pensado de que si quieres puedes invitar a Hayate para que nos acompañe así se divertirán más.- le miraba Momoko a la cobriza a la espera de la respuesta.

-Gracias mama, ¡te quiero!- decía Nanoha rodeando la mesa para dar un abrazo a su madre.- Ahora mismo llamo a Hayate-chan.- se descolgaba de su madre para salir corriendo en busca de su teléfono.

-Jaja, yo también te quiero cariño.- le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Vendrán sobre las 8 p.m- le avisaba su madre.

-Bien.- decía dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto.

La cobriza ya en su cuarto recogió todo el cuarto y cogió el teléfono móvil para llamar a su amiga la castaña.

-Piiip. Piiip. Piiip… Hola, Hayate al habla- contestaba la castaña al lado de la otra línea.

-Hola Hayate, Buenos días.- le saludaba una cobriza alegre.

-Buenos días Nanoha y a que viene está llamada tan inesperada ¿eh?

-Bueno la verdad es que te llamaba para preguntar si querías venir a cenar con toda mi familia y unos amigos de mis padres mañana.- preguntaba una cobriza dudosa.

-Bien, pero a cambio me dirás con quien estuviste la noche anterior.- le decía Hayate.

-¿Qué, que?- decía Nanoha sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Lo oíste bien me lo contaras con pelos y señales ¿qué hay trato?

-(Suspiro)Ains… Está bien, todo sea para no estar sola.- decía Nanoha.

-Bien aunque hubiese venido aunque me hubieses dicho que no, jajaja caíste.- reía la castaña.

-¡Hayate!¡Injusta!- le reprochaba Nanoha.

-Jajaja lo soy. Bien, ¿a qué hora vengo y como tengo que venir?

-Sobre las 8 p.m vienen así que estate sobre las 7:45 p.m y vístete formal.

-Okey nos vemos mañana.- colgaba la castaña.

-Hasta mañana.- contestaba y colgaba la cobriza mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-(suspiro) ains… Tengo que probarme los vestidos…

Nanoha estuvo toda la tarde probándose los vestidos hasta encontrar un vestido sin mangas largo de color rosa pastel.

**(A la mañana siguiente…)**

Nanoha despertaba de su dulce sueño en el que aparecía una chica rubia tendiéndole la mano a modo de príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Estaban rodeadas por un campo hermoso de flores Nanoha le tomaba la mano y la chica se la llevaba a no sé donde ya que despertó sin poder saber a donde la llevaba. Se levanto se lavo la cara y bajó al living y se puso a desayunar con toda la familia que estaba esperando a que Nanoha despertara, no sin antes darles los buenos días.

Cuando acabaron empezaron a recoger la casa y a preparar algunas cosas para la cena. La hora se les paso volando y ya era hora de comer así que se pusieron a comer hablando de que se comportaran bien cuando estuvieran aquí sus amigas con sus hijas y preguntándoles donde llevarían a los hijos de estas lo cual le contestaron que les enseñarían el dojo y si quieren podrían enseñarles algunas cosas.

Al acabar se pusieron a ducharse y a vestirse, Hayate llegó a la hora que quedaron ella y Nanoha y se dirigieron a la habitación de la cobriza.

Hayate iba con un vestido de color lila con un tirante, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

Hablaron hasta que llamaron a la puerta y bajaron para recibir a la otra familia.

**-En casa de los Harlaown-**

Fate se levantaba con los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, al levantarse se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos para después abrir la ventana. No se dio cuenta que en los pies de su cama estaba Arf y cuando la vio lo primero que izo es acariciarla y cogerla en brazos para dejarla en el suelo.

-Buenos días Arf.- le saludaba Fate con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Guau, guau.- le contestaba meneando la cola de un lado para otro.

-¿Arf quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

-Guau.- decía asintiendo con la cabeza y correteando por la habitación.

-Jajaja venga que me visto y bajamos a dar un paseo.

Ya vestida y con la correa de Arf Fate bajo al living donde estaban sus madres preparando la comida.

-Buenos días.- saludaba Fate a sus madres.

-Buenos días.- contestaban al unisón las dos mujeres.

-Salgo a pasear a Arf, enseguida vuelvo.- decía poniéndole la correa a Arf.

-Bien que te vaya bien.- se despedían.

Fate cogió a Arf y se fue a pasear por el parque iba caminando por todos los rincones donde Arf le llevaba y en un campo de hierba jugaba a tirarle la pelota y Arf se la traía. Cuando ya vio que era la hora de comer se regreso a casa.

Todos comieron, descansaron durante una hora y empezaron a prepararse. Chrono ya se encontraba mejor y fue el primero en irse a bañar y después a cambiarse de ropa después fue Fate seguida de Alicia más tarde Presea y por ultimo Lindy.

En el living ya estaban todos vestidos, eran las 7:30 p.m así que decidieron subir al coche he ir tirando para la casa de los Takamachi.

-Cuando lleguemos debéis prometerme que os portareis bien ¿ok?- les hacia prometer Presea mientras que Lindy conducía.

-Bien mama.- contestaban al unisón con un poco de desagrado.

Al llegar tocaron al timbre.

Ding, dong…

Enseguida les abrió Shiro invitándoles a pasar dentro Presea y Lindy pasaron primero seguidas por Chrono y final mente Alicia y Fate.

-Buenas noches, gracias por habernos invitado.- se inclinaba Presea a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches.- le imitaba Lindy.

-Buenas noches y por favor dejaos de formalidades que aquí todos somos amigos, además de que se me hacer raro ver a Lindy hablando de esta forma.- decía Shiro a la vez que reía por lo bajo lo que izo que se ganara un codazo por parte de su mujer.

-Lo mismo puedo decir Shiro.- le sonreía Lindy con picardía lo que izo que ella también se ganara un codazo por parte de su mujer.

-Nunca cambiareis vosotros dos ¿verdad?- decía Momoko recordando con una sonrisa.

-No, y estamos orgullosos verdad Shiro.- le decía Lindy mirándolo para después darse un apretón de manos.

-Desde luego que no jajaja.- correspondía Shiro al apretón de manos.

En ese momento Hayate y Nanoha bajaban por las escaleras y Kyouya y Miyuki entraban por la puerta trasera después de preparar todo en el dojo.

-Bueno déjame que te presente a mis hijos estos son Chrono, Alicia Y Fate.- les presentaba Presea señalándolos con la mano.

En ese momento Nanoha se congelo en su sitio al oír el nombre de Fate.

-Encantada me llamo Momoko Takamachi y el es mi marido Shiro Takamachi.

-Encantado.- hacia una reverencia Shiro.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos Kyouya, Miyuki y Nanoha y Hayate la amiga de Nanoha.

Fate al escuchar el nombre de Nanoha dejo de mirar a todas bandas para fijarse en la bella cobriza que miraba el suelo y su amiga la miraba de reojos.

-Bueno ya que nos hemos presentado os parece bien si esperamos un poco para comer Kyouya, Miyuki, Nanoha si queréis podéis ir al dojo sin ensuciaros.- les decía Momoko lo que hizo que Kyouya y Miyuki asintieran.

Nanoha aun congelada en su sitio tuvo que ser arrastrada pos Hayate mientras que Fate por Alicia mientras seguían a los Takamachi.

**-En el dojo-**

-Eeehh Nanoha, Nanoha…- le pasaba Hayate la mano por delante de la cara y de repente volvió en sí.

-Ah Hayate no me asustes así.- decía poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Nanoha estas muy rara.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas ja-ja-ja.- decía Nanoha con una gota en la nuca.

-Ey Fate esta chica no es…- en ese momento Fate reacciono tapándole la boca con las dos manos.

-Ni una palabra Alicia.- le decía Fate mientras la otra asentía y poco a poco le iba destapando la boca.

-Hay, por poco me matas (jadeo)- le replicaba Alicia con la lengua afuera.

-Ya sabes ni pio ¿ok?

-Si tranquila no diré nada.

Todos entraron en el dojo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada menos Fate y Nanoha que se quedaron n la puerta en un silencio incomodo algo rojas. Nanoha decidió que no era el lugar adecuado para hablar así que la cogió de la mano y se la llevo detrás del dojo donde no podrían escucharlas.

-Etto… Fate-chan que coincidencia no.- le hablaba con nerviosismo mientras le sonreía con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Ah qué? A sí es mucha coincidencia jajaja.- decía rascándose la nuca y roja hasta las orejas.

-No me imagine que nuestros padres se conocieran.- le comentaba la cobriza un poco más calmada y con un poco de sorpresa.

-Ni que lo digas fue una sorpresa que hasta mi hermana me tuvo que arrastras hasta el dojo.- le contaba Fate ya más tranquila.

-Nyahaha a mi me ha pasado igual me ha tenido que arrastrar Hayate desde el living.- le explicaba Nanoha.

-Por lo que veo tu eres la pequeña de la casa ¿eh?- la miraba la rubia de reojos mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

-No me lo recuerdes, pero por lo que veo Alicia se parece un montón a ti a excepción de ella es un poquito más baja.- le decía Nanoha con un puchero.

-Jajaja.- solo pudo reír ante el puchero adorable de Nanoha.

-Fate-chan aun no me he olvidado de lo de la noche en el bar.- decía Nanoha empezando a dejar salir el demonio blanco.

-Na-Nanoha perdón vamos… si solo… fue una pequeña broma de nada…- le decía Fate con una gota en la cabeza retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Picaste, jajaja, que mona Fate-chan.- canturreaba Nanoha mientras se lanzaba al cuello de la rubia y frotaba su mejilla contra la de Fate.

-Na-nanoha.- la llamaba Fate sorprendida mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la cobriza.

-Tómalo como una venganza por lo de la última vez. Así casi se me olvida. ¿Fate-chan cuántos años tienes?- paraba de frotar su mejilla contra la de la rubia pero sin separarse.

-18 años ¿y tú?

-16 años.

-¿Que vamos dentro del dojo que nos estarán esperando?- preguntaba Nanoha mientras le cogía del brazo.

-Sí. Ah, Alicia sabe un poco de esto no con pelos y señales pero si sabe que estuviste conmigo en el bar.- le explicaba Fate.

-Después me explicas el porqué ¿vale?- le decía Nanoha mientras le daba un toque en la nariz con el dedo índice soltándose del brazo.

Cuando Nanoha y Fate entraron al dojo se encontraron con una escena un tanto divertida para Fate y desconcertante para Nanoha. Chrono estaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas junto con Miyuki i los dos se aguantaban sus propios estómagos y a Kyouya golpeándose la frente y con los ojos cerrados. Alicia estaba roja a full cargaba a Hayate como si fuera un príncipe y Hayate igual de roja cogiéndose al cuello de Alicia para no caer.

-Que está pasando ¿eh?- preguntaba Nanoha algo desconcertada.

\- Hola Nanoha por fin os dignasteis a venir.- decía Hayate mientras era bajada por Alicia.

-Lo que pasa es que por culpa vuestra hemos tenido que pagar nosotras dos.- salía Alicia de detrás de la castaña.

-No me digas que te salió el tiro por la culata jaja.- se mofaba Fate de su hermana.

-Chicos y Chicas a comer.- gritaba Momoko desde el living.

-Esta vez te libraste pero espérate después de comer quien ríe el último ríe mejor.- le miraba Alicia con una cara llena de malicia lo que hizo que Fate tragara pesado.

Todos entraron a comer y se sentaron en las puntas Lindy y Prese y delante Shiro y Momoko al lado de Presea estaba Chrono, Alicia y Fate y delante de ellos Miyuki, Hayate y Nanoha, al final de la mesa Kyouya.

Estuvieron cenando y recordando los viejos tiempos, de vez en cuando hablaban de sus hijos, de cosas vergonzosas que hicieron cuando eran pequeños y estos solo podían bajar la cabeza y avergonzarse. Cuando acabaron Kyouya ayudo a sus padres mientras que Miyuki, Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Alicia y Chrono entraban en el dojo.

-Bien de esta no te libras Fate. Creck, Creck.- decía Alicia con una sonrisa maligna y crujiendo los nudillos.

-EEEKKK.- Fate noto un aire frio recorrerle la espalda mientras su hermana se le acercaba.

-Ay madre la que se va a liar.- decía Chrono entrando al dojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Chrono?- le preguntaba Nanoha algo confusa y Hayate de la misma forma observando a las dos rubias.

-Bueno normalmente Fate es la que se mete en muchos líos pero cuando se mete con Alicia la pelea puede durar, buf… Ya que las dos son igual de obstinadas.- les contaba Chrono mientras miraba a Fate corriendo por su vida y a Alicia con la espada de kendo.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de detenerlas?- preguntaba Hayate.

-Hm… que yo sepa no… aun que pensándolo mejor creo que si la hay.- decía Chrono.

-Cual…- decían al unisón las dos amigas.

-Vosotras.- finalizaba Chrono mirándolas fijamente.

-A no de eso nada ya estuve demasiado avergonzada con lo de antes.- se negaba Hayate.

-Qué raro Hayate avergonzada se acabara el mundo.- se mofaba Nanoha.

-Wa mou… bien lo hare.

Alicia no paraba de perseguir a Fate por todo el dojo con la espada de kendo hasta que sintió unos pequeños brazos abrazándola por el cuello, lo que hizo que se le cayera la espada de las manos y se sonrojara a full, en ese momento Fate aprovecho para salir corriendo por la puerta seguida de Nanoha mientras que Miyuki y Chrono se iban para dentro de la casa.

-¿Hayate…-chan?- pregunto algo desconcertada mientras se giraba y la cogía por la cintura.

-Está bien deja ya a tu hermana ¿sí?- le sonreía Hayate.

-Está bien solo porque me lo pides tu ¿vale?- giraba la cabeza para que no notara su sonrojo.

-Yay! Toma tu recompensa mua (beso).- Hayate le beso en la mejilla juguetonamente lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

-¡Hayate-chan!- le reclamaba Alicia.

-Jajaja. Ven vamos a dar una paseo.- le decía mientras que la cogía del brazo.

-Está bien.

**-Dentro de la casa de los Takamachi-**

Miyuki y Chrono entraban por la puerta trasera de la casa. Dentro estaban todos sentados en los sofás hablando de algo importante y tuvieron que quedarse por obligación de sus padres.

-Chrono, Miyuki también necesitaremos vuestra ayuda así que quedaos aquí.- decía Presea seria.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- preguntaba el más pequeño.

-Sí, sí que yo también lo quiero saber.

-Os lo diremos con la condición de que no se lo cuenten a nadie y menos al grupito de las del dojo. ¿Bien?

-Entendido.

-Okey.

-Mira, verán…

Tardaron una hora para explicarles de que iba el asunto y en ponerse de acuerdo.

-…Entendieron ni una palabra, vosotros actuad con normalidad.- decía Momoko seria.

-Por mi bien, aunque creo que a papa no le costara demasiado jaja.- se mofaba Miyuki lo cual hizo que todos los presentes se rieran.

En ese preciso instante aparecían Hayate y Alicia por la puerta trasera.

-¿Que es tan divertido si se puede saber?- preguntaba Alicia entrando en el living.

-Nada hija, nada en particular, solo recordamos algunas bromas que nos gastábamos entre nosotros cuando teníamos vuestra edad.

-Ya veo, bueno me voy a acompañar a Hayate-chan a su casa y después vuelvo. ¿Puedo?

-Por nosotras no hay problema.- contestaba Lindy.

-Ah, ¿ya te vas Hayate?- preguntaba Momoko.

-Sí, gracias por haberme invitado, os lo agradezco.- decía Hayate inclinándose a modo de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué, ya te dijimos que puedes venir cuando quieras, eres como una más de la familia.- le sonreía Shiro.

-Gracias Shiro-san. Ya nos veremos, adiós.- se despedía la castaña.

-Ah, Alicia si quieres después de dejarla en su casa puedes irte directamente a casa, que no tardaremos en irnos también.- le decía Presea.

-Entendido. Gracias por todo me encanto la cena estaba muy buena, adiós.- decía Alicia dirigiéndose a la puerta donde le esperaba la castaña.

**-Detrás del dojo-**

-Waaa… ¿donde se habrá metido Fate-chan?

Nanoha buscaba a Fate por todo el jardín, por detrás del dojo, entre los arbustos… pero ni rastro, no la encontraba. Ya en un último intento por encontrarla miro en el jardín trasero, la rubia estaba sentada en el muro que rodeaba la casa, mirando la noche estrellada y fijándose sobre todo en la luna llena.

-¿Fate…-chan?- preguntaba la cobriza mientras se preguntaba cómo había subido ahí arriba la rubia.

-¡Ah! Nanoha, no medes esos sustos, pensaba que eras mi hermana, Buf…- le decía Fate aliviada de que no fuera su hermana.

-¿Cómo te subiste ahí?- preguntaba curiosa.

-Bueno me gusta mucho escalar los arboles y sentarme en las ramas de estos, así que escalar un muro para mí no es nada.- le contaba Fate bajando del muro de un salto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por cierto donde esta Ali-nee ahora?- preguntaba bajándose de un salto del muro.

-Mmm… hace nada la vi con Hayate se dirigían para dentro de la casa.- decía Nanoha recordando a las dos chicas saliendo por la puerta del dojo.

-Conociéndola habrá acompañado a Hayate a su casa.- decía Fate con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Fate-chan a que te referías antes cuando le dijiste a Alicia-chan de que le había salido el tiro por la culata?- preguntaba Nanoha algo curiosa.

-Bueno antes de venir aquí hice como una especie de apuesta de que la última que consiguiera llevarse bien con alguien de tu familia tendría que hacer lo que Chrono quisiese.- le contaba la rubia.

-Nyahaha ya veo, la verdad es que Hayate no se suele avergonzar por estas cosas, ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?- se reía la cobriza de su amiga.

-Quien sabe… Ali-nee tampoco es de las que se sonroja por cargar de ese modo a alguien.- Fate miraba el cielo y Nanoha la miraba con las manos detrás de la espalda. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que cruzaron miradas y se rieron.

-Jajaja.

-Nyahaha.

-Ah Nanoha, este Martes yo y mi banda tocamos en una discoteca llamada The Hole ¿te gustaría venir a vernos?- preguntaba Fate algo nerviosa por la contestación de la chica.

-Vaya, pero si esa es la discoteca del hermano de una amiga mía.- decía la cobriza sorprendida.

-¡Dios! Vaya donde vaya siempre me cruzo con alguien que te conoce o viceversa. Parece que es verdad cuando dicen que el mundo es muy pequeño.- comentaba la rubia con sorpresa a la vez que ponía una cara graciosa.

-Nyahaha, parece que sí. Y mi respuesta es sí. Me encantaría ir a veros a tú y tu banda.- decía Nanoha regalándole una sonrisa hermosa como la de la última vez.

-Genial. ¿Te parece bien si te paso a buscar sobre las 7:30 p.m?

-Me parece bien. ¿Pero The Hole no abre a las 9 p.m?

-Sí, pero nos dejan entrar antes para preparar el escenario, mirar la distribución y ensayar un poco.- le explicaba Fate.

-Ya entiendo.

-Chiiii… (Mirada fija)

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntaba Nanoha con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Eh? Ah nada en particular. Solo estaba pensando en la primera vez que me cantaste en la oreja. ¿Sabes que cantas muy bien Nanoha?- le decía Fate apartándose de la cobriza para ponerse recta.

-Q-que va, e-eso no es verdad.- le decía una cobriza avergonzada mientras se entretenía con sus dedos.

-Claro que sí, tienes una dulce y hermosa voz. Hazme caso que en estas cosas soy un as.- decía Fate algo sonrojada después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y con una mano en la nuca y mirando hacia ninguna parte.

-Gra-Gracias Fate-chan.- le agradecía Nanoha con la cara aun más roja.

-No hay de que.- se rascaba la nuca.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos hasta que apareció Chrono de la nada.

-Ah Fate, por fin te encuentro. Mama dice que ya nos deberíamos ir yendo.- aparecía Chrono de la nada rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-Ah okey enseguida voy. ¿Vamos Nanoha?- le preguntaba la rubia y Nanoha solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nanoha, Fate y Chrono se dirigieron para dentro de la casa, Chrono iba un paso para delante de las chicas sumido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta se golpeo con la puerta.

¡POOOM!

-¡Auch!- se quejo Chrono sosteniéndose la frente que le dolía después del golpe.

-Ains… Más tonto y no naces hermanito.- decía Fate en derrota golpeándose la frente.

En ese momento Lindy abrió la puerta por el ruido y el quejido que se le había hecho familiar.

-Vaya forma de llamar a la puerta Chrono.- lo miraba Lindy con falsa sorpresa más bien mofándose de él.

-Ya Lindy.-le daba Presea un codazo a su esposa.- ¿Chrono te encuentras bien?- preguntaba la mujer algo preocupada.

-Sí mama no pasa nada solo me distraje por un momento y bueno ya saben…- decía Chrono sobándose la frente.

-Bueno iros preparando que vamos a ir tirando para casa.- decía Presea yendo a coger sus cosas, seguida por Lindy y Chrono.

-Bueno Nanoha ya nos veremos el martes que viene.- se iba despidiendo Fate.

-Sí ya nos veremos Fate-chan... Mua (beso)- Nanoha le beso en la mejilla para después entrar por la puerta de su casa con un leve sonrojo. Dejando a Fate congelada como la última vez y con la mano en la mejilla besada.

-"Nanoha hace que pierda todos mis sentidos. Waaa… ¿Qué me pasa?"- pensaba Fate entrando en casa de los Takamachi para esperar a que sus madres se despidieran y salir en dirección al coche.

Ya delante de casa de los Harlaown, un coche de color negro se estaciono delante del bloque, de este salieron Fate, Chrono y Presea. Lindy se fue a aparcar el coche mientras que sus hijos y Presea entraban en el edificio para cambiarse de pijama e irse a dormir.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	5. ¿Coincidencias o destino?

**N/A: **Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo y os traigo el Chapter 5. Digamos que este chapter es para quienes se quedaron con ganas de un AliciaxHayate. Como siempre gracias a las personas que le dan al follow, a fauvorites y al los reviews.

NanoFate24: Se que no eres consciente de ello pero te lo explicare más a delante que si no puede que os de más información de la que deveria XD. Creo que Hayate va a sufrir en este fic, aun no lo he pensado mucho y sobre el futanari digamos que solo por parte de Lindy y Presea.

Bueno no me enrollo más, sin más dilación el Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **¿Coincidencias o destino?

**-En la habitación de Alicia-**

Cierta rubia estaba teniendo un bonito sueño cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertándola. Frustrada por no poder acabar de ver el final de su sueño donde aparecía cierta castaña, se levanto para abrir la ventana dejando entrar la luz natural y recordando que pasaría todo el día con la castaña.

**Flash Back**

Saliendo de la casa de los Takamachi las dos chicas se dirigieron a la playa para pasear un poco antes de dejar a la castaña en su casa.

-Waaa… que aire más bueno.- decía Alicia mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, se está muy bien. Es perfecto para dar un paseo.- le sonreía Hayate.

-Me dijiste que tenías una hermana grande ¿verdad?

-Sí, se llama Shamal es 6 años mayor que yo. Trabaja en el hospital de aquí, de Uminari de medico.- explicaba Hayate cogiéndose del brazo de Alicia haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Ya veo espero que me la presentes. ¿Pero solo sois vosotras dos?

-No, también esta nuestro abuelo y unas primas que viven con el.- decía con un deje de tristeza.

-Entonces tus padres…- deducía Alicia.

-Sí… ellos murieron en un accidente de tráfico, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana con una fortuna que nos subministro nuestro abuelo.- contaba Hayate mirando el suelo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, yo…- se disculpaba con pena.

-No pasa nada Alicia, tu no hiciste nada.- le decía poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y mirándola con un poco de pena sonriéndole lo mejor que podía.

-Hayate-chan… Está bien, no te fuerces a sonreír cuando no estés bien. Siempre que quieras estaré por ti.- poniendo su mano encima de la de Hayate haciendo que está se sorprendiera.

-Gracias Ali-chan.- le sonreía Hayate ya con alegría y sacando la mano de la mejilla de Alicia.

-Bien esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver.- le sonreía enseñando los dientes.

-Jajaja.- reían las dos a la vez.

-¿Qué tal si vamos tirando?- le preguntaba Alicia.

-Hmm… Sí no hay más remedio…- respondía haciendo un puchero adorable lo que hizo que Alicia riera de lo mona que se veía.

-Tranquila Hayate-chan si no tienes nada que hacer mañana podríamos quedar.- le comentaba.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntaba ilusionada con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro, podemos pasar todo el día juntas si quieres.

-¡Yay! Gracias Alicia.- le sonreía juguetonamente mientras le agarraba más fuerte del brazo.

-Seguramente vendré sobre… ¿qué te parece sobre las 9 a.m?

-Hm.- asentía Hayate tarareando felizmente.

-Mira ya llegamos a tu casa.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Ah! mira qué hora es, debo prepararme ya o no llegare. Tengo que vestirme y dejarles la nota encima de la mesa del living.

Alicia se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa, a escribirles a sus madres la nota y a salir por la puerta de casa para ir al garaje para coger su motocicleta que a diferencia de su hermana la suya era de color roja con relevos de color negro. Se puso el casco y cogió uno para la castaña.

**-En casa de las Yagami-**

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Hoy vendrá Signum?

-Sí, ¿porque lo dices?

-Para saber, ya que nos vamos a quedar un rato por aquí.

-Ya veo… Signum va a venir sobre las 10 y seguramente se va a quedar a comer. Podrías invitar a tu amiga a comer también.- le comentaba Shamal desde la cocina.

-Okey, ya se lo comentare.- le contestaba Hayate.

Ding… Dong…

La puerta fue abierta poco a poco, dejando ver a una joven rubia algo nerviosa.

-Bu-Buenos días.- tartamudeaba un poco nerviosa.

-Buenos días. Tú debes ser la amiga de Hayate ¿no?

-S-Sí, encantada me llamo Alicia Harlaown.- le extendía la mano.

-Encantada Alicia-san. Yo soy Shamal Yagami la hermana mayor de Hayate.- se presentaba Shamal alargándole la mano para corresponder al saludo.- Vaya que modales los míos, pasa Hayate está en el sofá del living.- decía echándose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Bien.

Hayate se levantó de golpe al oír la conversación de las dos mujeres y poso sus ojos en la puerta que daba al corredor, esperando a que viniese Alicia.

-Hola.- saludaba Hayate con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le contestaba Alicia con una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis algo para comer o beber?- preguntaba Shamal apareciendo por detrás de Alicia.

-¿Tu quieres algo, Ali-chan?

-No estoy bien así, gracias.

-Bien, onee-chan si nos necesitas estaremos en mi cuarto.- decía Hayate a su hermana mientras cogía a Alicia de la mano y la halaba en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando entraron las dos chicas al cuarto de la castaña se sentaron en la cama para charlar un poco.

-Wow es muy bonita tu habitación Hayate.- le decía mirando a su alrededor.

-Gracias.- le contestaba Hayate.

-Por no decir que tienes un montón de libros.- Alicia miraba los libros con desagrado.

-Sí, son regalos de mi abuelo ya que me gusta leer.- le respondía Hayate aguantándose la risa por la cara que puso la rubia al mencionar los libros.

-Ya veo…

-A que adivino. No te gusta leer.- le decía Hayate divertida.

-Hug… Me pillaste, pero ¿cómo lo has sabido?- preguntaba algo curiosa.

-Solo hace falta ver la cara que pones cuando hablas de libros, jajaja.- se burlaba Hayate.

-(suspiro)Ains… ¿Tan obvia soy?- preguntaba en derrota.

-Sí. Pff… Jajajaja.

-Sí, tú ríe mientras puedas, que ya me vengare.- le miraba con una cara llena de malicia.

-Jajaja.- reía más fuerte.

-Ya verás cuando te pille.- decía Alicia levantándose de la cama para abalanzarse sobre Hayate.

Pero se estrello contra la cama ya que Hayate en el último segundo lo esquivo pero no se rindió y siguió persiguiéndola por toda la habitación intentando atraparla pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos. La morena cogió un cojín de su cama y se lo tiro a la rubia dándole en la cara haciendo que una guerra de almohadas empezara. Entre bromas llamaron al timbre haciendo que pararan.

-Hayate, por favor ves a abrir la puerta.- le gritaba Shamal ocupada en la cocina.

-Ya voy, vamos Alicia.- decía Hayate levantándose de la cama.

-Voy.- le contestaba la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Hayate seguida de Alicia se dirigieron a la puerta para abrirla encontrándose con una mujer peli rosa.

-¿¡Signum!?- gritaba sorprendida Alicia mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿¡Harlaown!?- decía igual de sorprendida la peli rosa.

-¿Eh?- entre medio de las dos había una castaña confusa.

-Ah, Hayate veras… Signum y su hermano son amigos míos y de Fate.- le contaba Alicia.

-Sí, y también son mi dolor de cabeza.- decía Signum suspirando.

-No te quejes que después hacemos tu vida más interesante.- le replicaba Alicia.

-Sí, sí lo que tú digas.- decía con fastidio.

-Bueno que tal si entras Signum.- le decía Hayate mientras se apartaba para dejarla entrar.

-Sí, por cierto Hayate ¿dónde está Shamal?

-Está en la cocina preparando la comida.

-Bien iré a verla.

-Yo y Ali-chan vamos a volver arriba. Si necesitas algo ya sabes.- le decía Hayate mientras Alicia le sonreía con picardía.

-Vale.- contestaba Signum que se había fijado en la sonrisa de la rubia y le dedico una mirada asesina lo que izo que está se congelara en su sitio.

Las dos chicas volvieron al cuarto de Hayate mientras que Signum se dirigía al living para después entrar en la cocina donde estaba Shamal cocinando.

Tock, tock.- llamaba a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ah! Signum, enseguida acabo.- le decía Shamal yendo de un lado para otro de la cocina.

-Ok. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntaba sonriendo de lado por la divertida escena que se le empezaba a ser familiar.

-Ah sí, pregúntale a Hayate si su amiga se va a quedar a comer con nosotras.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-No de momento ya está.

**-En la habitación de la castaña-**

-Hayate-chan.- llamaba Alicia.

-¿Sí?- preguntaba girándose para verla.

-¿De qué conoces a Signum?

-Onee-chan y Signum se conocían desde la primaria, digamos que son amigas de la infancia.- explicaba Hayate recordando los viejos tiempos mientras se ponía un dedo en el mentón.- ¿Y tú de que la conocías?

-Fue en una fiesta que organizaron unos conocidos de nuestras madres. Cuando la conocimos, dio la casualidad de que vivíamos en el mismo vecindario y nos empezamos a hacer amigas.

-Vaya… ¿Ali-chan crees en las casualidades?- le preguntaba curiosa.

-Mmm… Nunca lo pensé la verdad, pero supongo que fue el destino.- le decía Alicia con un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Eeeh…? ¿Entonces crees en el destino?- preguntaba Hayate con picardía.

-Sí el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, entonces creeré en él.– le decía la rubia acercándose cada vez más a la castaña tomándola por la cintura y juntando las caras.

-Alicia.- cogiéndole del rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Hayate.

Las dos chicas se acercaban poco a poco, ambas podían notar el aliento de la otra. La rubia sentía que se perdía en esos ojos azul rey mientras que la castaña en los ojos burdeos.

Tock, Tock.- sonaba la puerta del cuarto de la castaña lo que hizo que se separaran de sopetón dándose cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Rápidamente Alicia se puso en el marco de la ventana mirando para fuera para calmarse mientras Hayate se iba a abrir la puerta.

-"Mierda ¡¿que estuve a punto de hacer?!"- pensaba Alicia roja hasta las orejas y mirando a los pájaros.

-Ya voy.- contestaba Hayate calmándose poco a poco con la mano en el pecho.

-Hayate, tu hermana pregunta si Alicia se va a quedar a comer.- le decía Signum algo confusa por el leve sonrojo de Hayate.

-¿Ali-chan, te vas a quedar a comer?- girándose en dirección a la rubia que ya estaba más calmada.

-Sí no es una molestia…

-Claro que no lo es.- le contestaba Hayate sonriendo.

-Bien bajo a decírselo.- se iba por donde había venido Signum.

Hayate cerró la puerta y encendió el ordenador portátil para poner música mientras que Alicia se sentaba en el suelo utilizando la cama como respaldo.

-Ali-chan dime una letra.- le decía Hayate poniéndose en la carpeta de música.

-Mmm… la A.

\- Del 1 al 30.

-8

La castaña le dio doble click a la canción que estaba en el numero 8. Y empezó a sonar.

-"En serio Hayate Adrenalina de Ricky Martin y Jennifer López… Esta canción es demasiado… ¿Hayate enserio que pretendes?"

**Me gusta cuando se excita y me pegas****  
****Tu seducción a la hora de bailar****  
****Es el juego que tiene tus caderas****  
****A cualquier hombre pone a delirar****  
**

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
**

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
**

**Hay una sensación rara en tu cuerpo****  
****Sientes que pierdes el control****  
****Jennifer López****  
****Duro**

Empezó a cantar Hayate mientras le alargaba la mano a la rubia para que se levantara y se pusiera a bailar con ella.

**Escucha baby si solo supieras****  
****Que tienes algo que me hace vibrar****  
****Tus movimientos a mi me aceleran****  
****Cuando empezamos no puedo parar****  
**

Alicia tomo la mano ofrecida y de un salto se levantó empezando a cantar mientras que Hayate bailaba moviendo las caderas y mirándola de reojos.

**Tu te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras****  
****Cuando me tocas, yo comienzo a temblar****  
****Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar****  
**

Ahora cantaba Hayate mientras Alicia le ponía las manos en los costados de la cintura sintiendo el movimiento de las caderas de la castaña.

**Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría****  
****Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar****  
****Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar****  
**

Y volvía a cantar Alicia mirándola con una mirada de deseo.

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura**

Cantaban las dos a pleno pulmón.

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina**

**Dame un minuto contigo, disfruto se fuerte y deja bruto****  
****Si me das la verde, ejecuto, si tu eres la jefa me recluto****  
****Deja que ocurra, caliente que el tiempo transcurra****  
****El ambiente la pone ardiente****  
****Se pega y en el oído me susurra****  
****Abusa y me engatusa****  
****La falda más cara combina con la blusa****  
****Se mete en mi mente como una intrusa****  
****Yo le digo que lo haga y no se rehúsa****  
****Dame mas****  
****Yo te llevo en la nave si tú te vas****  
****Y quizás me digas que quieras mas****  
****Yo quiero saber lo que tu das****  
**

Cantaba sola Alicia.

**Tu te apoderas de mis sentidos cuando me miras****  
****Cuando me tocas, yo comienzo a temblar****  
****Un beso tuyo es como mi medicina****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar**

Hayate cantaba comenzando a arrinconar a Alicia en una de las paredes de la habitación mientras bailaba delante de ella moviendo las caderas con sensualidad lo que hizo que Alicia empezara a manosearla y a lamerse los labios.

**Si tú te fueras yo no sé lo que haría****  
****Lo que empezamos tenemos que terminar****  
****Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día****  
****Llévame al cielo a volar**

Cantaba Alicia presa del deseo medio consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

**Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura****  
****Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina****  
****Que por dentro me atrapa****  
****Me tiene al borde de la locura**

Cantaban las dos nuevamente sin separarse. Hayate empezó a darle besos en el cuello mientras que Alicia la acercaba más por la cintura con necesidad.

**Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina****  
****Sube la adrenalina**

Finalizó la canción pero ambas chicas no se separaron. Alicia poco a poco fue caminando hasta toparse con la cama. Dejándose caer en esta empezaron a besarse, primero con un roce de labios lento que poco a poco empezó a hacerse más necesitado y apasionado.

Al poco rato empezó a sonar la siguiente canción tapando así los gemidos ahogados que empezaban a salir de ambas. (N/A: Addicted to you de Shakira)

**Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña**

Hayate se dio la vuelta para dejar a Alicia debajo suyo, empezando otra vez a darle mordidas leves en el cuello mientras se frotaba con la pierna de esta.

**Me besaste esa noche  
Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca  
Cada vez que me acuerdo  
Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca**

**Son tus ojos marrones  
Con esa veta verdosa  
Es tu cara de niño  
Y esa risa nerviosa**

Alicia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Hayate se sentó y empezó a mover la pierna dándole mas placer mientras gemía, lo que hizo que Hayate empezara a gemir más fuerte.

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**Por el puro placer de flotar  
Ahora si me llevó la corriente  
Ya no puedo dormir ni comer  
Como lo hace la gente decente**

Se miraron y se volvieron a besar, Alicia se volvió a girar dejando de nuevo a la castaña debajo suyo posando una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de Hayate.

**Tu recuerdo ha quedado  
Así como un broche prendido a mi almohada  
Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez  
No te acuerdas de nada**

**Son tus manos de hombre  
Y el olor de tu espalda  
Lo que no tiene nombre  
Lo logró tu mirada**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**

Ring… Ring…- sonaba el fijo de la casa.

-Hayate ves tú por favor y baja la música que está demasiado fuerte.- le gritaba Shamal desde su habitación.

Con el grito de Shamal y el ruido del teléfono ambas chicas salieron de su trance hipnótico. Dándose 10 segundos para mirarse y sonrojarse a full y separándose de golpe pensando que hicieron o que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

-Ya-Ya voy.- contestaba Hayate acomodándose la ropa y saliendo corriendo en dirección al living.- Ali-chan por favor cierra el portátil.

-Ah! Ah sí enseguida lo cierro.- decía saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-"Algún día de estos moriré como siga a este ritmo… AH! Pero es que están ajdjsvks. Tengo que tranquilizarme solo son solo las hormonas, solo son hormonas así que me calmo y todos solucionado jjajaja… (Suspiro)Ains… A quien quiero engañar."- se decía mentalmente Alicia mientras apagaba el portátil.

Empezó a sonar el móvil de Alicia. (N/A: Bring me to life de Evanescense)

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

-Oh vaya y ahora qué querrá Fate.- se preguntaba Alicia mirando el nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Alo?

-Alicia ¿donde estas? Presea-mama pregunta si vas a comer con nosotros.- preguntaba Fate y de fondo se oía a Arf ladrar.

-No, me voy a quedar a comer en casa de Hayate. A por cierto Fate-nee adivina con quien me eh encontrado al poco rato de entrar.

-Me rindo dímelo.

-Buu… ni siquiera lo estas intentando.- le abucheaba.

-Lo que sea dilo. Como quieres que lo adivine.

-Te doy una pista, tiene el pelo rosa y esta con su novia y cuando lo aciertes…- pero no pudo terminar ya que le quitaron el móvil por la espalda.

Click. – sonó el botón del móvil de Alicia.

La rubia siguió mirando para la ventana como si le fuera la vida en ello, tragando pesado sin atreverse a voltearse para ver quien le había quitado el móvil.

-Harlaown, que le estabas contando a Fate. Creck, Creck.- le decía la peli rosa petándose los nudillos.

-Ah jajaja Signum solo le estaba contando lo maja que eres y eso… jejeje.- le contaba con una gota en la nuca.

-Sí ya ¡Y UN CUERNO!- le gritaba Signum lo que hizo que Alicia empezara a huir por patas.

-Signum cálmate que era una pequeña broma.

-¡Una broma! Si ya y que más, no te escapes Harlaown.- gritaba echa una furia.

La persiguió por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde Hayate se había asomado por la puerta del living por el jaleo que habían montado en cuestión de segundos.

-Hayate-chan enseguida vuelvo.- le decía Alicia poniéndose los zapatos en un tiempo record y saliendo por la puerta.

**-¡HARLAOWN!** Note escapes!- gritaba Signum poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo detrás de ella dejando así a una Hayate desconcertada.

-Onee-chan no se supone que Signum estaba contigo.- le decía Hayate a su hermana que bajaba las escaleras.

-Lo siento Hayate, me despiste un segundo. En seguida vuelvo, salgo a buscarlas.- decía Shamal poniéndose los zapatos apresuradamente.

-Que te vaya bien.

**-En el parque de Uminari-**

Alicia se había escondido en un de los arbustos del parque para que no la viera Signum. Para su suerte la peli rosa no la vio y se puso a buscarla por otra parte.

-Mierda, se me escapo.- decía frustrada la peli rosa yéndose caminando para salir del parque.

La rubia que esta el momento estaba tensa dio un suspiro de alivio dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡Gua, guau!- ladraba un perro detrás de ella haciendo que se volteara.

-¡Arf!- llamaba Alicia mientras la cogía en brazos acariciándole la cabeza.

-Adivino Signum te persiguió por todos lados.- decía Fate que aparecía por detrás de ella.

-Y yo que sabía que se encontraba detrás de mí.- se levantaba del suelo.

-Signum ha veces parece un ninja.

-Así que eso piensas de mi ¿eh?- aparecía Signum por detrás de la espalda de Fate.

-Hyaaa!- gritaba Fate sorprendida.

-¡Corre!

Con el grito por parte de Alicia ambas empezaron a correr seguidas por la peli rosa.

-Mierda, pero que hecho yo para merecer estooooo.- gritaba Fate mientras corría junto a su hermana.

-Calla y corre que nos va a pillar.

-¡Esta vez no os libráis!

**-En el supermercado-**

Nanoha estaba comprando la sal, ya que se habían quedado sin y le toco a ella comprarla. Pago al cajero y al salir en la entrada se encontró con Shamal que estaba algo ajetreada.

-Hola Shamal.- saludaba Nanoha algo confusa por la cara de preocupación que tenia Shamal.

-Ah Nanoha ¿viste a Signum persiguiendo a una rubia de pelo largo?- preguntaba Shamal girándose a verla.

De pronto de los arbustos salieron dos rubias que cayeron de culo al suelo seguidas por la peli rosa.

-Esta vez no vais a huir.- les miraba con una aura negra rodeándola.

-¡Yo te elijo Arf!- gritaba Alicia lanzando a Arf a los brazos de Signum como si se tratara de un Pokémon.

-¡¿Pero qué ¡ #!¿$ estas tarada o qué?!- le gritaba Fate mirándola.

-¡Arf ahora arañazo!- ordenaba Alicia lo cual hizo que Fate se diera un golpe en la frente y Arf se girara confusa.

-**¡QUE ARF NO ES UN POKÉMON!- **le gritaba su hermana.

Signum dejo a Arf en el suelo y empezó a avanzar con un tic en el ojo por culpa de la estupidez de Alicia.

-Claro que no, Arf es un Digimon. Venga Arf digievoluciona.- gritaba Alicia con esperanzas.

Y de nuevo Arf la miro confusa con la cara ladeada.

-**¡QUE DEJES TUS FRICADAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO!- **le gritaba Fate en la oreja.

-**¡HYYYYAAAAAA!** – gritaba Alicia empezando a ver estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Queréis callaros ya!- ordenaba Signum.

-¡Hay!- se ponía la mano delante de la cabeza como los militares.

-SIGNUM.- le reñía Shamal siendo seguida por Nanoha que estaba aun más confundida.

La peli rosa solo pudo agachar la cabeza por el susto que le metió Shamal, ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Vaya Signum así que esta es tu novia.- le decía Fate con una mirada picara.

-Que te den Harlaown y ella no es mi novia.- decía Signum con un leve sonrojo.

-Fate-chan.- le reñía Nanoha.

-¡Hay!- le contestaba Fate levantándose del suelo para hacer la pose militar. -Arf, ven.- llamaba Fate a la cachorra, que al escuchar su nombre de un salto se poso en los brazos de Fate.

-Signum deja las en paz quieres que son más pequeñas que tú, ¿sí?- le reñía Shamal.

-Pero…- sus replicas fueron cortadas por la mirada fría de Shamal.- Esta bien…- decía con fastidio.

-Así me gusta.- le decía Shamal con una sonrisa.

Alicia que volvió en si se levantó del suelo y se dedico a mirar al par de parejitas que tenía enfrente suyo.

Fate le había pasado a Nanoha a Arf para que la acariciara mientras que Arf aprovechaba para lamerle la mejilla. En cuanto a Signum y Shamal estaban charlando sobre lo que había pasado.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el estomago de Alicia rugió en protesta de que tenía hambre seguida del de Fate y Signum, lo cual hizo que las tres chicas bajaran la cabeza avergonzadas y las otras dos rieran por lo bajo.

Alicia, Signum y Shamal se fueron para casa de la rubia de pelo corto y Fate acompaño a Nanoha hasta su casa para después irse a la suya.

**-En casa de los Yagami-**

Hayate estaba preparando la mesa cundo llamaron a la puerta.

Ding… Dong…

-Ya voy.- gritaba Hayate desde la cocina.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Hayate ya estamos aquí.- le decía Shamal acomodando los zapatos en la entrada para ponerse las zapatillas.

Seguida de las dos chicas que la imitaron.

-Bienvenidas.- les saludaba Hayate con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola.- contestaron al unisón.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en el living y se sentaron a la mesa Shamal les sirvió la comida y comieron, de vez en cuando charlaban un poco al acabar se pusieron a ver una película romántica lo cual hizo que Signum y Alicia empezaran a sentir un picor insoportable por las espaldas por culpa de lo cursi que era la película. Al acabar Signum se fue para su casa a cambiarse para irse al trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio os pareció tan cursi la película?- preguntaba Hayate mirando la caratula del DVD.

-No hablemos de eso que me va a volver a dar ese picor insoportable.- decía Alicia con mala cara tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Hayate.

-Jajaja.- se reía Hayate mientras le acariciaba por detrás de la oreja lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos y ronroneara.

-¿Hayate querías venir a vernos tocar el Martes en "The Hole"?- preguntaba Alicia aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encantaría.- le contestaba Hayate con una sonrisa en la cara por lo mona que se veía Alicia.

-Bien te pasare a buscar sobre las 8:30 p.m.

-Okey.

-Tendría que ir tirando para casa.- decía levantándose del sofá.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, la rubia se puso sus zapatos mientras Hayate la esperaba.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos el Martes.- se despedía levantándose.

-Nos vemos.- le contestaba Hayate dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza antes de que la viera la castaña y se fue por la puerta para coger su moto e irse para casa.


	6. The Hole 1r Parte

**N/A:** Hola que hay cuanto tiempo eh. Realmente lo siento pero mi inspiración no llega a más u.u no se cuando tendré la segunda parte, (espero que pronto ^^) tendré unos días libres en casa de mi abuela (estar en casa de mi abuela para mi significa libertad ^^) así que espero actualizar pronto el inconveniente es que tengo que concentrarme en el examen de recuperación de ingles (AAAAAHHHHH! Por que se me dan tan mal las lenguas .). Por cierto se que van muy rápido en las relaciones pero seamos sinceros, es lo que todos esperamos ¬¬ ademas de que no creo que tenga mas de 10 Chapters creo que como máximo tendrá unos 11 y si hay suerte 12. Gracias por los nuevos followers y como siempre a los favorites y los review (no enserio comenten que realmente me interesa saber vuestra opinión). Bueno sin mas dilación...

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia.

**Canciones usadas (En orden).**

Angel Beats! - Ichiban no Takaramono

Kelly Clarkson - Catch my breath

Evanescence - Farther away Hoobastank - _The Reason_

Evanescence - Bring me to life

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The Hole Parte1

**(6:30 p.m)**

**-En casa de los Harlaown-**

Dentro del piso se podía ver a tres hermanos ajetreados saliendo y entrando del bloque cargando todo tipo de cosas.  
Al terminar de llevar los instrumentos al coche de Fate, los tres hermanos se pusieron delante del sofá del living y se echaron a descansar antes de pasar a recoger a Nanoha y más tarde a Hayate.

-Nee Alicia.- le llamaba Fate algo cansada.

\- Di.- le respondía.

\- ¿Que paso ayer?- le preguntaba.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres?- le respondía algo nerviosa recordando el día anterior.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo.- le decía tajante.

\- Etto... mejor subamos arriba y te lo explico.- le decía nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza.

Las dos gemelas se levantaron del sofá y subieron por las escaleras.

-Bien ya puedes ir largando Ali-nee.- decía Fate.

-Está bien, pero por curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que sabes que algo me paso ayer?- le preguntaba temerosa.

-Supongo que porque somos gemelas y...- dejaba la otra opción al aire señalando su cuello.

-¿Y...?- preguntaba sin pillar nada.

-Que tienes una marca en el cuello.- le decía directamente.

-¿Que tengo qué?- decía con el rostro pálido y tocándose el cuello.

-Si no me crees compruébalo por ti misma.- le decía la menor señalando el baño.

Alicia entro como un robot en el cuarto de baño, dejo entrar a su gemela, cerró la puerta y se miro en el espejo. Al ver que no había nada se dispuso a matar a su gemela.

-Espera un momento que te digo la verdad.- se defendió Fate viendo que su hermana que la iba a ahorcar.

Alicia seguía acercándose peligrosamente.

-Mi-Mira retírate un poco el cuello de la camiseta y veras que te digo la verdad.

Alicia se aparto y volvió delante del espejo. Hizo lo que Fate le dijo, al hacerlo se encontró con la marca y se congelo.

-Ves como te he dicho la verdad.- le restregaba Fate.- Bueno ves largando que quiero saber que paso.

-¿Que paso qué?- preguntaba Chrono entrando por la puerta del baño.

-Pero quieres llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.- le gritaba Alicia.

-Censurado. No apto para menores de 18.- contestaba Fate bromeando, dejando a una Alicia roja hasta las orejas.

-Ooohh ya veo. Mejor las dejo.- seguía la broma Chrono con picardía.

-Os queréis callar de una maldita vez.- les gritaba Alicia a los dos.

-Hay, hay.- respondía Fate sin darle importancia.

-Bueno a lo que venía. Mama dijo que no nos preocupemos por llegar tarde esta noche que si se diera el caso que nos quedáramos a casa de alguien nos deja quedarnos.

-Esto sí que es raro.- decía Alicia y Fate asintió.

-Avisadme cuando nos vayamos estaré en mi cuarto.- les pedía Chrono antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Okey.- contestaba Alicia.

-Muy bien ahora vayamos al tema principal, no te vas a librar.- le decía Fate con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que sí, que si.- contestaba rendida.

Fate atendió a todo lo que Alicia le conto y el cómo después acabo siendo perseguida por Signum.

-…

-…

Fate de vez en cuando, en algunas escenas hacia unas caras cómicas y Alica solo podía avergonzarse.

-Espera un momento.- la interrumpió.- Le quitaste la virginidad a Hayate.- le acusaba Fate.

-¡Que no!- le grito alzando la mano en un puño.

-Niñas si no salís ya vais a llegar tarde.- les aviso Presea desde el living.

-Ya vamos.

Alicia se fue a avisar a Chrono mientras Fate se cambiaba de ropa y cogia las llaves del coche y las de la motocicleta de Alicia.

\- Bueno esto es todo.- se decía Fate a sí misma.

Fate llevaba unos jeans cortos de color negro junto con una cadena que salía desde la parte trasera, pasaba en forma de U por la pierna hasta llegar a la parte delantera de la cintura, una camiseta blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y encima un jersey sin mangas de color negro.

Alicia y Chrono bajaban por las escaleras.

-Nos vamos.- se despidió Fate abriendo la puerta.

-Que os vaya bien.- contestaba Lindy desde la cocina.  
Los tres hermanos salieron en dirección al garaje. Alicia y Chrono se montaron en el coche de Fate y Fate en la motocicleta de Alicia.

-Bien me adelanto, voy a ir a buscar a Nanoha.- les anunciaba Fate poniéndose el casco.

-Está bien nos vemos en The Hole.- contestaba Chrono revisando el auto de Fate.  
Chrono y Alicia vieron como se alejaba Fate y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Bien por aquí ya está todo. Mejor que vayamos tirando que aun que ayer ensayarais las canciones me tengo que aprender el orden.- decía Alicia revisando que todo estuviera en su sitio.

-Solo un segundo de nada, enseguida acabo.- le contestaba Chrono y Alicia asintió entrando en el auto y sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

* * *

**(7:28 p.m)**

Fate se estaciono delante de casa de la cobriza y antes de llamar al timbre respiro profundo para quitarse los nervios de encima.

En seguida le abrió Shiro con un semblante serio lo que hizo que la rubia tragara pesado. Estuvieron unos cinco minutos en un silencio incomodo para Fate hasta que Shiro decidió romper este silencio.

-Ni se te ocurra meterle mano a mi princesa.- le soltó Shiro yendo directo al grano, dejando a una Fate sonrojada a full y a la vez sorprendida.

-Papa deja a Fate-chan en paz.- le riño la cobriza roja como un tomate.

La cobriza se había dejado el pelo suelto y traía puesta una  
falda con encajes color blanco junto con una camiseta del mismo color de tirantes la cual marcaba su bien definido cuerpo y encima una chaqueta tejana que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-Bueno, bueno solo quiero poner algunas normas hija.- le contestaba Shiro que estaba siendo empujado por su propia hija para que se fuera de escena.

-Lo siento Fate-chan a veces mi padre puede ser demasiado directo.- se disculpaba con un sonrojo notario.

-Eh Ah no, no tienes porque disculparte solo me sorprendió.- le decía la rubia sonrojada.

-Oh vaya Fate. Buenas noches.- le saludaba Momoko.

-Buenas noches Momoko-san.- saludaba la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

-No le hagas caso a mi marido y no te preocupes por la hora de llegada.- le decía una Momoko sonriente.

-Arigatou mama. ¿Nos vamos Fate-chan?- le preguntaba Nanoha cogiéndole del brazo.

-Hmm.- asentía.- Adiós Momoko-san.- se despedía mientras era arrastrada por la cobriza.

-Que les vaya bien.- contestaba para luego cerrar la puerta.

Ambas salieron de casa de la cobriza y caminaron un rato hasta llegar delante de la motocicleta roja.

-Toma Nanoha.- le entregaba uno de los cascos.

-Wow increíble.- quedó asombrada.-¿Es tuya Fate-chan?- preguntaba Nanoha cogiendo el casco.

-Nop. Esta es de Alicia.- negaba con la cabeza.- Aunque la mía es el mismo modelo pero en otros colores.- añadió.

-Etto... Fate-chan.- la llamaba.

-Di me.- contestaba poniéndose el casco.

-Es algo que llevo pensando un tiempo. ¿Que sois ricas?- preguntaba observando la motocicleta.

-Mmm...-se lo pensaba.- Puede.- contestaba.

-¿Como que puede?- decía hilo de voz para que no la pudiera oír.

-Venga Nanoha sube.- le señalaba la parte trasera de la motocicleta y le giñó un ojo.

Nanoha asintió con un sonrojo por la acción de la rubia, se puso el casco y se sentó en la moto.

-Agárrate fuerte Nanoha.- le advirtió Fate.

La cobriza paso las manos por la cintura de la rubia para aferrarse bien a su camiseta. En el momento que Fate noto que ya estaba bien sujeta arranco la motocicleta y se dirigió a the hole.

Fate estaciono la motocicleta al lado de un deportivo negro con relevos amarillos, dejo que Nanoha bajara primero y después estaciono bien la motocicleta y bajo ella. Fate saco otras llaves de su bolsillo las cuales pertenecían a su coche dejando a la cobriza desconcertada.

-¿Y esas llaves?- preguntaba confusa.

-Para esto.- respondía abriendo el maletero del coche.

-Esp…- antes de que dijera algo Fate la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Nanoha este es mi coche.- rio por lo bajo por la cara que puso la cobriza.

-Dame el casco que lo guardare.- le decía divertida y está le entrego.

-¿Nanoha?- preguntaba una voz femenina y esta al ser nombrada se volteo a ver quién era.

-Teana y…- la llamo y giro un poco más la cabeza viendo a alguien más. - …Suzuka.- y esta la saludo con la mano.

-¿Nanoha qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Teana.

-¿Acompañar?- respondía dudosa.

-Hola.- saludaba Fate parándose a un lado se la cobriza.

-Ah Fate ellas son mis amigas Teana Lanster, copropietaria de the Hole y Suzuka Tsukimura.- le presentaba.

-Encantada me llamo Fate Harlaown.- se presentaba Fate.

-Encantada.- contestaban ambas con una sonrisa.

Entraron en el local y se dirigieron al escenario.

* * *

Alicia y Chrono se dirigieron a la discoteca con el coche de Fate. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Subaru, Carim y Arisa en la entrada. Estacionaron el coche delante y bajaron ambos hermanos del coche.

La peli azul llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos holgados que le llegaban por la rodilla de color negro, una camiseta de tirantes azul y encima una camisa negra de manga corta. En la cabeza un sombrero negro, una muñequera azul y en el cuello un collar de plata.

Carim se puso una camiseta ajustada de manga corta de color amarillo y unos shorts blancos.

Y en cuanto a Arisa unos pantalones largos holgados de color blanco y una camiseta verde doblada hasta los codos con el primer botón desbrochado. En la muñeca su pulsera de piel con su nombre gravado.

-Hola.- saludaba Alicia y Chrono bajando del coche.

-¡Ohayooooo!- contestaba animadamente Subaru.

-¿Qué hay?- saludaba Arisa con la mano.

Alicia llevaba unos pantalones cortos holgados hasta las rodillas de color lila fuerte, una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos junto con una corbata de color negro.

Y Chrono unos pantalones cortos holgados azules y una camiseta de manga corta azul.

-Voy a entrar ahora vuelvo.- les decía Alicia y todos asintieron.

La rubia entro y se dirigió a la barra, al poco tiempo un joven de pelo anaranjado corto salió de una de las puertas de detrás de la barra seguido por una joven de pelo largo azulado.

-¿Ginga?- Alicia quedo sorprendida al ver a la joven.

-Hola.- saludaba Ginga que al contrario que Alicia no estaba nada sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba Alicia.

-Ayudar a Tiida con el negocio.- respondía con total normalidad.

-¿Tiida? Etto… de que me suena…- se preguntaba ladeando la cabeza lo que hizo reír a la peli azul.

-Tiida Lanster dueño de la discoteca y bartender. Encantado.- le recordaba Lanster alargando la mano.

-Ah es verdad. Lo siento.- respondía la rubia correspondiendo al apretón de manos mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado.- le decía lo cual hizo que Ginga volviera a reír por lo bajo.

-Enseguida vuelvo voy a avisar al grupo.- les decía Alicia y estos asintieron.

La rubia salió y les hizo señas para que entraran todas entraron mientras Chrono y Alicia cogían los instrumentos.

-Hola Subaru.- le saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Gin-nee. Ohayooo.- saludaba Subaru despreocupadamente.

-Ginga-san ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Carim.

-Ayudar.- decía como si fuera lo mas obvio.- Parece que esta noche va haber mucha gente.- le añadía.

-Bien qué tal si empezamos a ensayar.- aparecía Alicia junto con Chrono.

Todas asintieron y Tiida las guio hasta el escenario donde tocarían, una vez encima del escenario quedaron alucinadas por lo grande y espacioso que era todo.

-Bueno ¿y qué les parece?- les preguntaba Tiida orgulloso.

-Genial es enorme.- contestaba Chrono.

-Allá podéis dejar los instrumentos una vez acabe el concierto.- señalaba una puerta que estaba a un lado del escenario.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Bueno os dejo, estaré en mi despacho entrando por esa puerta a mano derecha lo encontrareis y si necesitáis algo a visad.- les explicaba señalando la puerta de detrás de la barra.

-Gracias.- le contestaba Arisa acomodando el teclado.

Alicia y Subaru empezaron a afinar sus instrumentos, Carim ayudo a Arisa con el teclado y Chrono probo la batería. Estuvieron un rato discutiendo el orden de las canciones para que Alicia se lo aprendiera hasta que Fate llegó con Nanoha y otras dos chicas que platicaban con la cobriza.

-Ohayo Fate.- saludaba Chrono a su hermana.

-Fate pásame las llaves de mi motocicleta.- le decía Alicia ansiosa dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hay, hay.- le respondía lanzándole las llaves.

-Hola Nanoha.- saludaba Alicia cogiendo las llaves al vuelo.

-¿Qué hay?- decía Chrono.

-Hola Alicia, Chrono.

Fate subió al escenario mientras sus hermanos hablaban con las tres chicas.

-Ohayo.

-Ah Fate, ohayo.- contestaba Arisa.

-¿Ya habéis probado el piano?- les preguntaba.

-Estamos en ello… Mmm… para empezar… que tal si empiezas a tocar la primera estrofa de "Ichiban no Takaramono" y de paso caliento la voz.- le decía Carim y Arisa asintió.

-Ah sí es así espera que voy a por la guitarra de Alicia.- les interrumpió la rubia.- Alicia te cojo un momento la guitarra.- le avisaba Fate a su hermana.

-Bien cuando quieras.

Fate y Arisa se miraron, asintieron y empezaron a tocar.

**Kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari****  
****Sore mo ii omoide datta****Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da mou kowakunai****  
****Donna fujiyuu de mo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara**

Cuando Carim empezó a cantar Alicia y Chrono se giraron para ver, Subaru dejo lo que estaba haciendo y las miro y Teana, Nanoha y Suzuka prestaron atención a aquella hermosa melodía.

**Hitori de mo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo****  
****Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo****  
****Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo de mo nai****  
****Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne**

Carim, Fate y Arisa se dieron una mirada para después continuar hasta el final.

**Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta****  
****Ki ga shite ita dake wakatteru****  
****Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai****  
****Matsuri no ato mitai sabishii kedo sorosoro yukou**

**Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto****  
****Shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo****  
****Kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo****  
****Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo**

En ese momento Tiida salió por la puerta junto con Ginga parándose al lado de su hermana.

**Hitori de mo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo****  
****Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to****  
****Tatoe tsurakute mo sabishisa ni naite mo****  
****Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo****Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da****  
****Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo****  
****Me o tojite mireba dareka no waraigoe****  
****Nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con una sonrisa haciendo que Fate y Carim se giraran y Arisa levantara la cabeza encontrándose así con la mirada de la peli morado.

-Perfecto.- decía Alicia.

-Haber avisado que yo también quería tocar.- se quejaba Chrono.

-Eso, eso.- le daba la razón Subaru.

-¡Lo sentimos!- se disculparon Arisa y Fate a la vez sin darle mucha importancia.

-Realmente no lo sienten.- decía Alicia en un hilito de voz.

-Ya me di cuenta.- decía Chrono rascándose la mejilla.

Las tres chicas que habían escuchado a ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer.-suspiro.- Enseguida vuelvo me voy a buscar a Hayate.- le informaba a su hermano mientras se dirigía para la salida.

-Ohayo Teana.- saludaba Subaru parándose al lado de Chrono.

-¿Subaru?

-Así que conoces a la hermana de Tiida.- decía Ginga acercándose a su hermana.

-¿Quien?- ladeaba la cabeza Subaru.-Ah sí, algo así. Lo siento.- se apresuraba a decir al ver a su hermana señalando discretamente al joven peli naranja.

\- No te preocupes ya estoy algo acostumbrado a que la gente se olvide de mi, jajaja.- le decía Tiida rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Bueno porque no empezamos por presentarnos.- interrumpía Ginga.

-Me parece bien.- contestaba Fate desde el escenario.

-Ningún problema.- respondía Tiida.

Carim, Arisa y Fate bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacia el grupo.

-Bien quien empieza.- decía la mayor de los Nakajima virando a su alrededor.- Subaru.- la llamaba al ver que nadie quería empezar.

\- Hay, hay. Subaru, Subaru Nakajima bajista de Strom Night.- se presentaba muy animadamente.

\- Chrono, Chrono Harlaown estoy en la batería.- se prestaba al ver que la peli azul lo miraba para que siguiera.

\- Fate Harlaown estoy en la primera guitarra.- decía sonriéndole a la cobriza.

\- Carim Gracia vocalista de la banda.

-Arisa, Arisa Bunnings ayudo a la banda cuando lo necesitan.- decía dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli morado que en todo momento no dejo de mirarla.

\- Ginga Nakajima hermana mayor de Subaru y ahora mismo ayudante de este tipo.- se presentaba mofándose de Tiida.

-Tiida Lanster. Propietario de The Hole y hermano mayor de Teana.- Se presentaba.- Y Ginga… que significa **¡¿este tipo?!**\- se quejaba poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras lo que hizo que Ginga riera de buena gana.

-Teana Lanster. Copropietaria de The Hole.- se presentaba ignorando a su hermano.

-Suzuka Tsukimura ayudo a The Hole de vez en cuando.- decía la peli morado divertida por lo que había pasado.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha encantada.

Después de las presentaciones Tiida, Ginga, Teana, Suzuka y Nanoha por insistencia suya y permiso por parte de Fate se fueron a cambiar. Arisa estuvo probando con el teclado junto a Carim, Fate afino su guitarra y Subaru y Chrono charlaron ya que no tenían nada que hacer.

Tiida salió primero de su despacho ya cambiado con las ropas de bartender que consistían en una camisa gris junto con una corbata negra y unos zapatos negros.

Al poco tiempo salieron las demás con la ropa de camarera, la cual consistía en unos shorts negros con dos cintas cruzadas a cada lado de color lila y una camiseta de tirantes holgada corta que dejaba ver algo de piel entre los shorts y esta, de color lila con letras blancas que ponían The Hole.

Al poco tiempo llego Alicia junto a Hayate, la cual se unió a ayudar a sus amigas.

-Bien qué tal si empezamos a abrir.- les decía Lanster mirando la hora.

-Hay.- contestaron al unisón.

Tiida abrió la discoteca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta se lleno por completo dejando a Teana, Nanoha, Suzuka y Hayate bastante sorprendidas. Estas sabían que vendría muchas personas, pero no se esperaban que se llenaría hasta el punto de tener que poner a los guardias para que no dejaran pasar a más gente ya que aunque la discoteca era grande no cavia tanta gente, y se sorprendieron aun más por los comentarios alabadores hacia la banda y sus componentes, hasta el punto de enojarse con las susodichas por los celos.

Lanster al ver que ya no cabían más personas cogió un micrófono que tenía escondido en la barra, lo encendió, bajo las luces y empezó a presentar a la banda.

-¿Muy bien gente estáis preparados para la noche?- preguntaba para que la gente se empezara a animar, y estos en respuesta comenzaron a silbar.- Esta noche os traemos una genial, espectacular, alucinante, asombrosa banda compuesta por cinco personas espectaculares, con deseos de ingresar en vuestros corazones, ellos son… ¡Storm Night!- les presentaba Lanster.

Todos los presentes gritaron, animaron y silbaron entusiasmados, esa fue la señal para que salieran. Las luces apuntaron al escenario y Tiida apago el micrófono y lo volvió a guardar.

Se fueron a sus puesto y se prepararon Carim se acerco al micro y grito.

\- Catch my breath.- gritaba Carim haciendo que todos gritaran y aplaudieran de la emoción.

**I don't want to be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadow boxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time**

**Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down  
It's all so simple now**

**Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keep it pace, come a round  
I will spent the rest of my life**

**Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down  
It's all so simple now**

**You helped me see  
The beauty in everything**

Fate se dio un momento para ver a la cobriza que la estaba mirando, le sonrió y le giño un ojo lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza lo que le pareció muy divertido a la rubia que se estaba riendo internamente por la acción que provoco en Nanoha.

**Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down  
It's all so simple now it's all so simple now**

**Catching my breath, letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down  
It's all so simple now**

Finalizo la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Farther away.

_**[Guitar Solo Open]**_

**I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.**

Cantaba Carim mientras Fate hacia la voz masculina.

**Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.**

Todos los del público empezaron a saltar y a levantar las manos al ritmo de la música.

**Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.**

I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away.

_**[Drums Solo with Guitar Background]**_**  
**_**[Guitar fades out]**_

Al acabar toda la banda estaba sudando y Carim y Fate jadeaban, sobre todo Carim ya que el poner la voz tan aguda le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena ya que nada más acabar todos les alabaron, gritaron de la emoción y silbaron.

-¡Esto es increíble!- alababa una del público.

-¡Sois geniales!- gritaba uno del público.

-Gracias, sois un público estupendo.- gritaba Alicia desde el escenario.

-Te amo, cásate conmigo.- soltaba una chica entre el público.

Alicia ante lo que le dijo solo pudo sonreír y dar las gracias. De lejos se podía ver a una castaña un tanto mosqueada por lo dicho.

-¡Bunnings-san!- llamaba otra chica entre gritos y silbidos.

Arisa se giro hacia la persona que le había llamado y le saludo con la mano lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera como loca a gritar junto con su amiga, haciendo que a la rubia se rascara la mejilla con una gota en la nuca.

Tanto Fate como Carim se fueron al fondo del escenario donde tenían las botellas de agua y se pusieron a beber mientras los Chrono y las chicas entretenían un poco al público. Al acabar Carim se puso en el sitio de Fate y está en el sitio de Carim.

-Bueno vamos a continuar.- les llamaba la atención Fate delante del micro.- The reason.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Todos los presentes empezaron a moverse al son de la canción.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
**It's something I must live with everyday**  
**And all the pain I put you through**  
**I wish that I could take it all away**  
**And be the one who catches all your tears**  
**Thats why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is You**

**and the reason is You**

**_[x3]_**

**I'm not a perfect person**  
**I never meant to do those things to you**  
**And so I have to say before I go**  
**That I just want you to know**

Cantaba Fate.

**I've found a reason for me**  
**To change who I used to be**  
**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**  
**A side of me you didn't know**  
**A reason for all that I do**  
**And the reason is you**

Acabo de cantar la rubia acercándose a Carim para volver a cambiar los lugares.

-Bueno esta será nuestra última canción por esta noche, así que esperamos que la disfrutéis.- anunciaba Carim y antes de que alguien dijera algo grito.- Bring me to life.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors****  
****leading you down into my core****  
****where I've become so numb****  
****without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold****  
****until you find it there and lead it back home****(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become**

Cantaban Carim y Fate la voz masculina.

**Now that I know what I'm without****  
****you can't just leave me****  
****breathe into me and make me real****  
****bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become****Frozen inside without your touch****  
****without your love darling****  
****only you are the life among the dead****All this time I can't believe I couldn't see****  
****kept in the dark but you were there in front of me****  
****I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems****  
****got to open my eyes to everything****  
****without a thought without a voice without a soul****  
****don't let me die here****  
****there must be something more****  
****bring me to life**

Todos volvieron a emocionarse y empezaron a cantar, algunos dejándose la voz en el proceso.

**(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****save me from the nothing I've become****(Bring me to life)****  
****I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside****  
****(Bring me to life)**

-Gracias por haber venido a vernos, nosotros ya nos vamos pero la noche continua.- se despedía Carim.

Y de la nada soltó alguien entre el público.

-¡Fate se el padre de mis hijos!

La susodicha ante eso solo pudo sonrojarse a full y bajar la cabeza mientras recogía sus cosas. Nanoha que lo escucho claramente se volteo a ver quién era la atrevida que le dijo eso a su rubia, dando con la culpable.

Una chica de melena peli rosa que estaba junto a otra chica de pelo rojo magenta atado en una trenza un poco más alta que la peli rosa.

-Disculpe.- la llamaba un cliente haciendo que se volteara.

-Ah sí que desea.- preguntaba cogiendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

* * *

Todas guardaron sus pertenencias en el cuarto que le había asignado Tiida, cerraron la puerta con la llave y se dirigieron hacia la barra.

-¿Qué hay? Ya volvimos.- decía Fate sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

-Mis más sincera gratitud, fue espectacularmente genial.- les decía Lanster secando con un trapo una de las copas.

-No hay de que.- contestaba Alicia.

-¿Qué os parecería venir de vez en cuando?- preguntaba Tiida emocionado.

-Genial, nos encanto la sonoridad que hay aquí. Estaríamos encantadas de volver.- le respondía la rubia mayor alargando la mano.

-Bien quedamos así entonces, ya os volveré a llamar.- concluía estrechándole la mano.

Nanoha se acerco a la barra interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Tiida-san necesito un mojito y un Gin Tonic.- le pedía Nanoha.

-Marchando.- empezaba a coger los vasos y a preparar las bebidas.- Nanoha cuando acabes de entregárselo puedes tomarte un descanso.- le decía yendo de un lado para otro.

-Muchas gracias.- se lo agradeció.

-No hay de qué. Ah Teana, Hayate, Suzuka vosotras también podéis tomaros un descanso.

-Pero…- intentaba negarse Teana pero Ginga no le dejo.

-Nada de peros. La mitad de la gente se ha ido así que entre yo y Tiida ya nos lo podemos arreglar, no os preocupéis.- les contaba guiñándoles un ojo.

-Muchas Gracias Ginga-san.- se lo agradecía Teana.

-Toma Tea. Son las llaves del salón privado ahora mismo no hay nadie pueden ir si gusta.- añadía el peli naranja lanzándole las llaves.- Toma Nanoha.- le entregaba las bebidas.

-¿Queréis venir?- les preguntaba Teana a la banda.

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme por aquí.- contestaba Chrono.

-Por mí no hay problema.- contestaba Alicia con una de sus típicas sonrisas cogiendo a Carim del brazo y Fate del cuello de la camiseta para después arrastrarlas en dirección a la puerta donde se dirigía Hayate, Suzuka y Nanoha.

-Claro por qué no.- respondía Subaru mirando a Arisa la cual asintió divertida.

**Continuara…**


	7. The Hole 2n Parte

**N/A: **Solo tengo que decir... ¡Chapter 7 arriba! Ahora si que no se cuando subiré el siguiente ya se me fue la inspiración u.u (si otra vez ¬¬). Bueno solo os dire que va a tener un poco de drama y mucha diversión.

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Hole Parte 2

**-Salón privado The Hole-**

-Wow increíble.- decía entrando Subaru.

-Bien hora de jugar hasta reventar.- gritaba de sopetón Hayate llevándose en el proceso a Nanoha.

Suzuka y Teana la vieron alejarse junto a una cobriza algo desconcertada.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! Si hace un momento parecía estar decaída.- decía Alicia asombrada por la actitud de la castaña.

-Bueno así es Hayate, no hay explicación lógica.- le decía Teana.

-Bien ahora es mi turno para arrastrarte Alicia.- le decía Fate con malicia.

Agarrando a Alicia de la misma forma que ella había hecho anteriormente y empezó a irse por el mismo camino por donde se fue la castaña seguida por Carim.

Suzuka sin decir nada cogió y se fue por otro lado dejando a Arisa algo desconcertada, así que la empezó a seguir la dejando a solas a Subaru y Teana.

* * *

-Cuantas veces más me tengo que disculpar para que dejes de arrastrarme.- se quejaba Alicia.

-Hasta que me canse.- le contestaba su hermana secamente.

-No es justo.- se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Además tienes que hablar con Hayate-chan.- añadía.- Así que mejor que ordenes tus sentimientos antes de llegar.- le aconsejaba sin quitar la vista del camino por donde fue la castaña.

-Fate… Gracias.- le decía levantando la cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar.

-Oye no te cuelgues que pesas mucho.

**-En la sala de videojuegos-**

-Espera un momento, Hayate-chan.- intentaba la cobriza zafarse del agarre de su amiga que seguía ignorándola.

-Por aquí, Nanoha-chan.- la conducía hasta llegar delante de un juego de baile.

-Espera no pretenderás que ahora nos pongamos a… bailar ¿no?- preguntaba Nanoha temerosa ya que sabia la respuesta.

-Claro que sí. Vamos.- le decía para después encender la maquina.

Al poco tiempo de empezar el juego Nanoha miro al lado donde se suponía que Hayate estaba bailando pero no fue así la castaña permanecía inmóvil y cabizbaja en la tabla de juego. Al verla se preocupo y paró en seco acercándose para abrazarla, al hacerlo Hayate empezó a sollozar, unas cuantas lagrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la cobriza la cual la abrazo aun más fuerte en un intento por calmarla.

Fate interrumpió en la sala junto con Alicia y Carim, viro a ambos lados hasta dar con el paradero de las dos chicas. Alicia consiguió zafarse del agarre y giro la vista donde su hermana y Carim la tenían puesta. El corazón se le partió en dos al ver a su castaña llorar de esa manera, cuando se acerco preocupada Hayate levanto la cabeza y al instante se soltó del abrazo de Nanoha para salir corriendo.

-¡Hayate!- gritaba Alicia para después seguirla a toda velocidad.

-Espera Nanoha, eso es cosa de ellas dos.- le decía Fate al ver que Nanoha las iba a seguir.

* * *

Alicia corría por los pasillo intentando alcanzar a la castaña, cuando Hayate se dispuso a entrar a una habitación para encerrase en ella, la rubia se dio cuenta y dio un último spring para alcanzarla y no dejarla lograr su propósito.

La abrazo por detrás mientras la castaña forcejaba intentando zafarse sin éxito alguno.

-Hayate esp… espera un momento, tene…tenemos que hablar.- le decía entre jadeos.

-Suéltame.- le ordenaba llorando.

-No quiero, si lo hago te encerraras en la habitación y no me dejaras hablar contigo.- le respondió alarmada.

-Claro que lo haré… ¡Baka!- le gritaba lo obvio mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Alicia la abrazo más fuerte, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos por el hecho de que ella era la culpable del sufrimiento y confusión de la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho Hayate, si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar nunca te hubiese puesto un dedo encima.- se disculpaba, más lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ambas chicas.

Alicia al notar que la castaña dejo de forcejar y seguía sin decir nada decidió seguir.

-Fue un error… un tremendo error. Ja, ahora mismo preferiría estar observando y protegiéndote de lejos a que tu intentaras alejarte, me duele nos sabes cómo.- se reía de si misma.- soltando poco a poco el agarre.

Hayate se giro en ese momento llorando a más no poder, se apoyo en el pecho de la rubia.

-Baka… Baka! No digas que te arrepientes, que fue un error, que lo cambiarías si pudieras...- paraba un momento, las piernas le temblaban.- … que estarías feliz de verme con otra persona.

Esa última la hirió enormemente, más lágrimas salieron de esos ojos borgoña.

-Y-Yo…- tartamudeaba la rubia.

-**¡Te amo!** Porque no lo puedes entender de una maldita vez.- le confesaba Hayate estallando en un llanto.

Alicia quedo inmóvil ante la confesión de su amada, poco a poco volvió a ir tomando conciencia abrazándola.

-Hayate…- la llamaba.- Deja de llorar porque yo también te amo.- le confesaba.

Hayate levanto la cabeza y Alicia empezó a secarle las lagrimas que empezaban a menguar con una de sus manos mientras Hayate le hacía lo mismo. Empezaron a juntar rostros hasta fundirse en un beso tierno, largo y salado por las lágrimas de felicidad que volvieron a brotar de ambas chicas.

-Hayate te lo voy a pedir correctamente.- le decía separándose del beso.- ¿Hayate Yagami quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si.- le respondía para volver a besarle en los labios.

Antes de regresar pasaron por el baño a limpiarse la cara para disimular un poco las marcas de las lágrimas.

-…-…-…-…-

La puerta se cerró detrás de Alicia dejando a Fate, Carim y Nanoha un tanto preocupadas.

-¿Fate qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntaba Nanoha.

-Solo me hago una idea de lo que pasa, por lo que me contó Alicia.- respondía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Bueno como veo que sobro me las piro.- anunciaba Carim rompiendo el silencio.

-Gracias.- le agradecía en un tono audible para Carim.

-De nada.- se despedía con una mano alzada.

Después de que Carim se fuera Nanoha decidió hablar.

-Así que Alicia te contó lo que paso ayer.- decía Nanoha algo apenada.

-No la culpes, le obligué a que me lo contara.- le decía Fate cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una de las bancas que había.

Nanoha la siguió sentándose a su lado.

-Ya veo. Hayate está muy confundida con este asunto.- le comentaba.

-Si Alicia esta igual. Pero son asuntos que no nos conciernen.- continuaba Fate.

-Sabias que a veces puedes ser un poco insensible.- le decía Nanoha con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

-Puede pero son asuntos personales.- le respondía sabiendo el doble significado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

-Kyrie, Kyrie Florian así es como se llama la chica que me dijo eso.- le decía levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Nanoha se sorprendió cuando Fate le dijo como se llamaba la chica ya que tenía la impresión de que sabía algo pero no hasta el punto de conocerla.

-No te preocupes Kyrie solo es una amiga de la universidad. Aunque he de confesar que antes me gustaba.- le confesaba Fate apenada.

-Realmente eres muy insensible.- le acusaba Nanoha con las dos manos en el pecho y cabizbaja.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero quería que lo supieras, que no hubo ni habrá nada entre ella y yo. Ya que otra persona entro en mi corazón.

Nanoha levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, pudo notar que esos ojos carmesí le decían la verdad así que decidió creer en esos ojos, creer en ella, en la persona que le había robado el corazón y poco a poco se iba adueñando de él.

-No te culpo si no me crees, sé que mi comportamiento deja mucho que desear, que probablemente te hayas hecho una idea errónea de como soy en realidad…

-Te creo.- le interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Y me gusta tal como eres.- le decía regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Nanoha…

-Vamos a jugar mientras arreglan sus cosas Hayate y Alicia.- le cogía de la mano.

-Claro.- se levantaba.

Paso un tiempo hasta que Alicia y Hayate volvieron a aparecer por la puerta tomadas de la mano.

-Que tal.- les decía Fate que se acercaba junto a la cobriza.

-Gracias Fate-nee te debo una.- le agradecía Alicia y Fate sonrió en respuesta.

-Hayate-chan.- la llamaba Nanoha.

-Gracias y lo siento.- decía Hayate.

-Para que lo sepáis Hayate y yo somos pareja.- interrumpía Alicia.

-Felicidades.- les felicitaban al unisón Nanoha y Fate.

-**¡SUBARUUUU!**

Les interrumpió un grito al parecer de la peli naranja.

-Parece que viene de la piscina vamos a ver.- informaba Hayate corriendo junto con Alicia.

-Ah que aquí hay una piscina.- decía Fate.

-Calla y síguenos o te perderás.- le reñía Nanoha.

-Sí como lo hizo Nanoha el primer día, y el segundo, el tercero….- se mofaba la castaña de su amiga.

-Ya Hayate.- la paraba.

-Jajaja.

* * *

Por los pasillos se podía ver a una chica peli morado seguida a una distancia prudencial a una rubia desconcertada por el comportamiento de esta hacia ella.

-Oye, Suzuka Espera.- intentaba iniciar una charla.

Suzuka seguía ignorando a la rubia y cada vez andaba más rápido hacia su objetivo.

-Hmm…- le giraba la cara.

Volvieron a quedar en un silencio sepulcral así que Arisa decidió mirar todo a su alrededor. No se dio cuenta cuando la peli morada entro a una habitación y le cerró la puerta en los morros haciendo que se chocara contra esta.

-Oye, Suzuka.- se quejaba sobándose la nariz.

-Déjame en paz.- le contestaba secamente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Pero ahora que se supone hice?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- volvió a contestarle secamente.

-Pues muy bien.- le casi gritaba dándole un golpe a la puerta antes de irse algo mosqueada.

Por el pasillo se podía ver a una rubia algo triste por las palabras de la chica.

-Como que no es de mi incumbencia.- se decía a ella misma.

Suzuka al darse cuenta de sus palabras decidió ir detrás de la rubia a pedirle perdón, la cual ya había desaparecido por los pasillos así que no le quedo más remedio que avanzar hasta encontrarse la.

Cuando la vio esta estaba virando a su alrededor delante de la piscina, la peli morado entro sigilosamente y se le acerco. Arisa que estaba sumergida en su propio mosqueo no se dio cuenta poniéndoselo más fácil a la chica.

A pocos centímetros Arisa se giro encarándola y por acto reflejo de la peli morado se le lanzo encima haciendo que ambas cayeran dentro de la piscina.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡SUZUKA!- se oía el grito de Arisa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpaba mientras iba cayendo poco a poco.

-No te preocupes.- le contestaba antes de impactar contra el agua.

Dentro Suzuka sintió el impulso de besar la y la beso, al principio Arisa se sorprendió pero después le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Cuando Suzuka se separo ambas salieron a la superficie sonrojadas.

Al salir de la piscina se dieron cuenta que alguien las llamaba.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban en un silencio algo incomodo.

-Subaru etto… ven un momento por aquí.- le decía Teana algo sonrojada agarrándole la mano a la peli azul y esta asintió en respuesta.

Teana se la llevo por uno de los pasillos donde había unas escaleras que conducían al patio trasero. En el suelo estaba lleno de césped artificial y a los lados macetas con plantas y unas lámparas de color blanco en forma de óvalos que alumbraban lo suficiente como para ver por donde pisabas.

-Waaaa Sugoi.- quedaba asombrada la peli azul al mirar todo a su alrededor y quedo aun más asombrada al asomarse por uno de los lados.-Oye Tea por qué no me dijiste que también había una piscina ahí abajo.- le reclamaba.

-Oye, Esp…

-Mira pero si son Arisa y Tsukimura-san. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- la interrumpía apoyándose en el barandal para ver mejor.

-A ver.- se le unía Teana al ver que no tenía más opciones.

-Hmm… Parece que Arisa no se dio cuenta de que tiene a Tsukimura-san detrás.- comentaba Subaru viendo a la rubia virar a su alrededor mientras que por detrás se le acercaba Suzuka sigilosamente.

-Conociendo a Suzuka de seguro que la empuja.- le seguía el rollo a la peli azul.

-Bueno creo que Arisa le vendría bien un bañito.- se mofaba Subaru recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla por parte de Teana.

-Oye.

-Aaaaahhh. Auuuu.- se quejaba.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡SUZUKA!- se oía el grito de Arisa.

Ambas chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para volver la vista a la parejita.

Arisa se giro en el último instante para ver que Suzuka se le tiraba encima haciendo que ambas acabaran en el agua.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a salir, a vista de Teana y Subaru no se podía ver el sonrojo que traían ambas.

-Eeeyyyy!- gritaba Subaru para llamar la atención de las dos personas que estaban dentro de la piscina.- ¿Qué estáis bien?- preguntaba.

Arisa al escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar, levanto la cabeza dando así con la persona de quien era esa voz, sonrojándose aun más.

-¡Subaru, Lanster-san!- gritaba Arisa sorprendida de ver a la peli azul y a la copropietaria.

-Lo siento Teana por estropear la ropa, ya te la pagare.- se disculpaba Suzuka algo apenada.

-No te preocupes hay de sobras, te la puedes quedar si te gusta.- contestaba Lanster.

-Muchas gracias.- le agradecía sonriéndole.

-Ey! Arisa ¿Cómo de profunda es la piscina?- le preguntaba la peli azul.

-Suficiente para que te tires desde ahí.- respondía Arisa sabiendo lo siguiente que haría Subaru.

-Espera. ¡¿QUEEEE?!- preguntaba Tea alarmada.

-Suficiente.- sentenciaba su decisión para después subir al barandal y prepararse para saltar.- Toma Arisa cógelo.- le tiro el sombrero.

-¡ESPERA SUBARU!- seguía alarmada por la idea descabellada de la peli azul.

-3…- comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y preparándose para saltar.

-Lanster-san.- la llamaba Arisa.- Déjala ahora mismo no te va a escuchar.- le aconsejaba.

-2…

-Pero…

-Ya!- gritaba saltando al vacío llevándose consigo a Teana.

-**¡SUBARUUUU!**\- gritaba Teana que se había agarrado en el último segundo a la cintura de Nakajima.

-Vaya al final decidiste unirte.- decía divertida, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la peli naranja.

Ambas cayeron a la piscina salpicando a Suzuka y a Arisa que se estaba riendo a más no poder por la situación.

La primera en sacar la cabeza fue Subaru y al instante salió la de Teana, esta nada más ver a la peli azul la volvió a hundir para intentar ahogarla por lo que le había hecho pasar.

-Waa… Esp… Tea.- volvía a subir a la superficie.

-¡Cállate Subaru!- le ordenaba furiosa intentando hundirla.

Arisa estaba en el suelo muerta de la risa secándose las lágrimas y Suzuka la miraba con preocupación ya que reír era sano pero no tanto.

Subaru se escabullo por debajo del agua para coger a la rubia del cuello de la camisa y llevándosela de vuelta a la piscina.

-Arisa.- se acercaba Suzuka al borde de la piscina.

De sopetón Arisa volvió a salir con una sonrisa maliciosa para cogerle de la mano y llevársela al agua.

-Hyaa.- gritaba Tsukimura antes de volver a caer dentro de la piscina.

Subaru aprovecho para salir por una de las escaleras que había, en el último tramo que le faltaba no pudo avanzar más ya que una mano la detuvo tirando del cuello de la camiseta para que regresara a la piscina.

-Jajajaja.- se reía la rubia de su amiga.- Puaj. *Cof* *Cof*- hizo sacando la lengua, un chorro de agua había impactado contra su rostro.

La culpable rápidamente se sumergió nadando rápidamente para volver a salir de la piscina. Cuando se agarro a la escalera noto algo que la hizo girarse dando a ver la cara de Arisa que sonreía con malicia.

-Oye, no empecéis la fiesta sin nosotras.- gritaba Hayate entrando por la puerta y saltando a la piscina junto con Alicia que estaban agarradas de la mano.

-Ohayo.- gritaba Fate subida al barandal del jardín superior donde hacia un rato estuvieron Subaru y Teana.

-¡Lánzate!- animaba Subaru ganándose un golpe de Teana.

-Fate-chan baja de ahí ahora mismo.- le reñía Nanoha en modo mama entrando por la puerta de la piscina.

-Muy bien si insistes.- le contestaba dedicándole una sonrisa antes de saltar al vacío.

-Fate Harlaown.- se acercaba la cobriza al bordillo.

-Eh que yo solo cumplo ordenes.- se hizo la inocente.

-En ese caso… Ahógate.- le ordenaba poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la rubia presionando fuerte para abajo.

-Puaj. Puaj.- volvió a subir a la superficie escupiendo algo de agua de la piscina.-Con que esas tenemos eh.- le decía para después cogerle de la cintura y llevársela consigo.

-Kyaaa.- gritaba sorprendida.

-Venga ahora que ya estamos todas en el agua…- decía Subaru entusiasmada.

-¡Guerra de agua!- la interrumpía Hayate.

Fueron las únicas palabras que valieron para que todas empezaran a descontrolarse y a jugar en la piscina sin importarles que estuvieran con la ropa puesta.

Suzuka volvió a hundir a la rubia de pelo corto mientras que esta aprovechaba para hacerle cosquillas ganándose algunas patadas y golpes por parte de la peli morado.

Subaru junto las manos dejando un hueco por donde salió un chorro directo a la cara de Teana, esta se seco la cara con una mano y empezó a perseguir a la culpable por toda la piscina mientras esta escapaba riendo a carcajadas.

Hayate le dio indicaciones a Alicia para que se sumergiera, la castaña se acerco a uno de los chorros de la piscina y lo tapo con una mano para que la rubia no lo viera. Alicia como tonta se acerco curiosa a ver qué era lo que escondía, rápidamente Hayate retiro la mano y un chorro de agua impacto contra la cara de Alicia enviándola a la otra punta de la piscina mientras Hayate se reía a más no poder.

Nanoha seguía intentando ahogar a su rubia la cual se escabullía con agilidad por debajo del agua y aparecía a la otra punta de la piscina jadeando por falta de aire.

Todas estuvieron jugando y lanzándose agua las unas a las otras hasta que les interrumpieron haciendo que pararan.

-Vaya chicas parece que se divierten.- se oía una voz masculina por detrás de la puerta.

-Y se suponía que Arisa, Ali-nee-chan y Fate-nee-chan eran las más maduras.- les decía el peli azul con sarcasmo seguido por Carim y Ginga.

-Oye ni que fuéramos tan viejas.- se quejaba Arisa indignada.

-Eso, eso.- le apoyaba Alicia y Fate asentía.

Todas las de la piscina empezaron a reír menos las tres susodichas.

-Bueno solo estamos aquí para decir que ya hemos cerrado.- les interrumpió Ginga.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntaba la copropietaria.

-No te creas la gente se fue de seguida ya que había un desfile cerca de aquí.

-Así por cierto Arisa, Fate y Alicia llame a vuestras madres para decirles que os quedáis a dormir aquí.- les informaba.- Y tu Subaru también te puedes quedar ya me encargo yo de papa.- le decía su hermana guiñándole un ojo.

-Y a en cuanto a Hayate, Suzuka y Nanoha también llame a sus familiares y me dieron su consentimiento. Y no hace falta decir que tú Teana también puedes quedarte.- les decía Tiida.

-¿Que les parece la idea?- preguntaba Carim algo dudosa.-Ah sí es por Chrono me encargo yo de llevarlo a casa.- le decía viendo que Alicia levantaba la mano haciendo que la volviera a bajar.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Bien ninguna queja. Pues decidido, dormiréis aquí.- concluía Ginga.

Todas salieron de la piscina empapadas y chorreando con el pelo mojado.

-Yo y este tío pasaremos a recogeros un cambio de ropa de mientras que os dais un baño.- les decía divertida señalando con el pulgar a Tiida que traía el ceño fruncido.

-Muchas gracias Gin-nee, Tiida-san.

-Espera ¿es que aquí hay un baño también?- preguntaba Fate sorprendida.

-Pues sí, sí que lo hay. Ya yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que vine y me quede a dormir.- le respondía Hayate sacándose algunos pelos de la cara.

-Ya prepare unos pijamas en la entrada del baño hay dos modelos sentíos cómodas de escoger el que queráis.- les informaba yéndose por la puerta junto a Ginga.

-Que os lo paséis bien.- se despidieron Carim y Chrono.

-Ah Arisa voy a dejar el teclado aquí por si lo queréis usar.

-Excusas, lo que pasa es que te da palo cargarlo por eso me pasas el muerto a mí.

-Chica lista y a la vez tonta jajaja.- se burlaba. -Bye, bye.

-O-Oye!- intentaba reclamarle.

Algunas empezaron a reír y otras sonreían.

-Bien a los baños que falta gente.- gritaba Hayate caminando hacia ellos.- Seguidme y no os perderéis. Seguid a Nanoha y nunca volveréis a ver la luz.- añadía animada ganándose un chichón en la cabeza de la cobriza.

Llegaron a los baños entre risas y bromas. Como habían dos baños se dividieron en dos por una banda estaban Hayate, Suzuka, Teana y Nanoha y por otra Alicia, Fate, Arisa y Subaru.

La primera en salir fue Fate se ato su pelo en una cola baja y después se puso el pijama, el modelo de hombre, consistía en una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color que la camiseta.

Se dirigió a sentarse a uno se los sofás que habían delante de los baños a esperar a que salieran todas.

-Decidido entonces.-se escuchaba a su hermana decidir algo junto a las otras dos chicas que estaban con ella.

Las tres chicas salieron ya con sus pijamas puestos y se sentaron alrededor de Fate.

Al rato salieron Hayate y Suzuka y más tarde Nanoha y Teana. La castaña se sentó junto a su novia y Suzuka junto a Arisa mientras que Nanoha y Teana se sentaban juntas al sofá de al lado.

-Vayamos a jugar a algo.- proponía Hayate.

-Propongo verdad o reto.- decía Alicia.

-Aceptada.- concluía Hayate sin querer saber la opinión del resto del grupo.

-Ok. Pero vayamos a otro sitio.- decía Teana levantándose.

La peli naranja las llevo hasta el sitio donde dormirían, una habitación espaciosa con 8 futones en el suelo, todos juntos cuatro a cada lado.

-Aquí estaremos mejor.

Todas se sentaron en círculo en medio de los futones. El orden era Hayate, Alicia, Subaru, Arisa, Fate, Nanoha, Suzuka y Teana.

-Bien empiezo yo.- llamaba la atención Hayate con la mano levantada.

-Cuidado con lo que preguntas o pides.- le advertía Nanoha con una mirada asesina antes de empezar.

-Hay, hay.- contestaba sin hacerle mucho caso.-Fate verdad o reto.

-Reto.- contestaba.

-Haz el pino.

-Vale.- le contestaba Fate algo extrañada.

Fate hizo el pino tal y como le pidió Hayate, al hacerlo la camiseta se le bajo hasta la altura de los pechos tapándolos pero dejando el abdomen al descubierto.

-Lo sabia tienes algo de tableta.- decía Hayate señalándola con el dedo.

La rubia perdió la concentración y cayo de morros contra el suelo.

-A que ha venido eso.- preguntaba sobándose la nariz que la tenia roja por el golpe.-Espera lo hiciste a propósito.- la culpaba y Hayate solo giro la cabeza para otro lado mientras hacía ver que silbaba.

-Bien ahora es mi turno.- se volvía a sentar con la mano en la nariz.- Alicia verdad o reto.

-Reto.- respondía pensando que no tenía nada que ocultar.

Antes de decir el reto Fate sonrió con picardía.

-Enséñame la espalda.- le ordenaba.

Tanto Hayate como Alicia se sonrojaron furiosamente, la rubia se giro y les enseño la espalda que la traía llena de arañazos marcas rojas.

-Fu-fue un gato.- ponía como excusa Alicia.

-Si un gato que empieza por Haya- y acaba por –te.- se burlaba Arisa.

-Muy buena. Choca esos 5.- le pedía Fate a Arisa y esta correspondió.

Todas menos Hayate y Alicia estallaron a carcajadas a costa de ellas.

-Bueno ya paso.- les decía una Alicia roja hasta la orejas.- Suzuka-san verdad o reto.

-Reto.

-Dale un beso con legua a Arisa.- le decía Harlaown como venganza hacia Arisa que se estaba aguantando el estomago de la risa.

Esta al oír la decir eso paró en seco de reír y se sonrojo a full. La peli morado se le tiro encima y sin avisar metió su legua dentro de la boca de Arisa, la cual se sorprendió pero poco a poco correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Todas se sonrojaron furiosamente pero sin apartar la vista de las dos personas que se estaban besando.

Por falta de aire se separaron y Arisa se puso más roja que un tomate mientes Suzuka volvía a su sitio con una sonrisa picara.

-Bi-Bien continuemos.- decía Fate con un leve rubor.

-Teana verdad o reto.-

-Verdad.- contestaba deseando que acabara todo ese bochorno.

-¿Cómo es tu persona ideal?- le sonreía Suzuka.

Teana levanto la cabeza extrañada por la pregunta medio decente de la peli morado.

-¿Y bien?

Todas `pararon atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Mi persona ideal eh…- se decía para ella.- Bueno me gusta que sea amable y gentil, llena de vida, que aunque parezca que no me escucha siempre lo hace, que cuando nada más verla sienta que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, que aunque me arrastre a situaciones desesperantes me divierta y me haga sentir libre de ser yo misma.- explicaba bajando la mirada al suelo para no ver la cara de la peli azul la cual sonreía por lo tierna que se veía.

-Bien ya que Teana no dice nada lo voy a decir por ella.- informaba Hayate.-Nanoha verdad o reto.

-¿Reto?- contestaba Nanoha temerosa.

Hayate le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que la cobriza se maldijera por haberse equivocado a la hora de elegir.

-Besa a Fate en los labios.- sentencio Hayate para después añadir maliciosamente.- Con lengua incluida.

Fate y Nanoha se sonrojaron de nuevo, se miraron y se apartaron la vista para fijarla a otra parte.

-Anda si ya lo hicieron una vez. No se van a morir por otro.- les animaba Alica la cual recibió un cojinazo en la cara de parte de su hermana.

-Hayate.- le gritaba Nanoha a la castaña que se estaba riendo por la situación.

-Que, solo le conté los detalles de la pequeña historia.- se hacia la inocente.

-Mapache!-gritaba Fate arrojándole un cojín a la cara.

-Guerra de cojines.- gritaba Alicia esta vez.

Dando a empezar una guerra. En la habitación solo se podía ver cojines voladores y gente derribada en el suelo.

Ya todas en el suelo y jadeando decidieron que ya era hora de ir a dormir, cada una escogió un futón y se puso a dormir. (**Distribución: **Hayate, Alicia, Teana y Suzuka; Arisa, Subaru, Fate y Nanoha).

* * *

**N/A: **¿Que les pareció? No se vosotr s pero a mi me dieron ganas de meterme en la piel de alguna de ellas sobre todo en la de Subaru, jajaja pobre Teana jajaja.

Bueno y con esto me retiro hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Dulce tentación

**N/A: **Waaa… Ah esto le llamo yo milagro de navidad… (Aun que ya haya pasado ¬¬ para mí aun es navidad XD) Bueno a lo que iba, siento mis meses de olvido pero deben comprender que estaba depre con este fic, pero ya. Tras dejarlo unos meses de pausa ya vuelvo a estar con las pilas renovadas así que intentare actualizar más a menudo (mi propósito de año nuevo XD). No me hagan caso de cuantos capítulos tendrá esto porque normalmente digo una cosa y después hago todo lo contrario (es lo que más me jode u.u).

Gracias por tu review de Mittchan21 y los nuevos Followers y Favourites (^.^).

**~Canciones~**

All of me – John Legend

True Love – Pink

Mmm, Mmm, Yeah, Yeah – Austin Mahone y Pitbull

Si me besas – Sin Bandera

Problem – Ariadna Grande

* * *

El golpe seco que recibió la rubia en su mejilla la hizo despertar, antes de abrir los ojos frunció el ceño molesta por el dolor, y la causa de ese dolor seguía apoyada en su mejilla. Poco a poco se fue levantando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar en la habitación y el puño que le golpeo cayó al piso, giro la cabeza a la culpable la cual traía una cara entre pánico y disculpa. Fate entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente acto seguido ambas chicas la rubia y la peli azul se levantaron y salieron para no despertar a las demás que seguían durmiendo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo la peli azul.

-No te preocupes no soy Arisa pero… ¿cómo puedes pegar tan fuerte aun estando dormida?- se quejaba Fate sobándose la mejilla que seguía roja.

-Ni idea.- respondió Subaru quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Oye…- Fate le iba a reclamar cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Pero que es este ruido.- se quejaba Arisa aguantándose la cabeza.

-Ohayo, Arisa.- le saludaron Fate y Subaru.

-Buenas, vayamos al salón antes de que despertemos a alguien más.- pedía Arisa empezando a caminar algo dormida.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- decía Subaru señalando a Hayate y Alicia, esta ultima de espaldas cerrando la puerta.

-La próxima cierra la puerta.- le dijo Alicia bostezando.

-Coño, un panda.- exclamaba Fate, viendo las bolsas debajo de los parpados de Alicia.

La aludida frunció el ceño y cerro su mano en un puño.

-Para panda tu ma… tú coño.- gritaba Alicia golpeando a su hermana con una vena en la frente.

-Ssshhhh.- hicieron Subaru, Arisa y Hayate a la vez.

Alicia se encogió de hombros guardándose sus reclamos y Fate se sobo la cabeza con un ojo cerrado.

**-En el salón.-**

La primera en entrar fue Subaru, seguida de Arisa y Fate y detrás de estas, Alicia con Hayate colgada en su brazo y poyada en su hombro.

-Bien por fin podemos hablar con normalidad.- anunciaba Subaru levantando los brazos.

-Pues si.- decía Arisa virando alrededor para orientarse.- Ah mira allí tenemos nuestra ropa.- anunciaba señalando uno de los sofás.

Todas las presentes se acercaron para identificar su indumentaria y cambiarse en el baño.

Fate fue la primera en salir, con una camiseta roja simple de manga corta, unos shorts negros y unas vans negras.

Arisa la secundo, llevando una camiseta de tirantes naranja, encima otra de manga corta negra de pico, unos jeans cortos y unas chanclas Quiksilver negras con relevos verdes, amarillos y rojos

Al poco tiempo aparecieron las restantes.

Subaru vestía con una camiseta de capucha sin mangas de color azul rey, unos jeans negros cortos hasta las rodillas, muñequeras negras a ambas manos y unas chanclas Quiksilver azules con garabatos en blanco.

Alicia con una camiseta blanca con palabras en Ingles pintadas de color negro, unos pantalones cortos de color morado y unas bambas DC blancas y negras con partes verdes.

Por otra parte Hayate, se puso una camiseta de manga corta marrón, un short negro, un cinturón marrón fuerte en su cintura a modo de adorno y unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Saben.- hablaba Alicia llamando la atención de todas.- Tengo ganas de tocar.- comentaba con un dedo en el mentón.

Arisa, Subaru y Fate se miraron con una sonrisa, al parecer para elegir quien contestaría a lo dicho por la rubia mayor.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías Ali-nee.- decía Fate girando la cabeza para verla y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Espero que no piensen comenzar otra fiesta sin nosotras ¿verdad Fate-chan?- intervenía Nanoha de brazos cruzados con a las chicas restantes detrás de ella.

-De intenciones no tenemos.- respondía Fate volteándose del todo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Más te vale, no quieras sentir la furia del demonio blanco.- le devolvía la cobriza regalándole una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a coger su ropa.

Fate atino a ensanchar aun más su sonrisa en respuesta sin apartar la mirada de la joven que se iba a cambiar.

-Bueno vayamos preparando los instrumentos.- intervenía Alicia alzando la mano en un puño.

Momentos después de que Suzuka, Nanoha y Teana se cambiaran Alicia empezó a afinar su guitarra, Arisa se puso en el teclado, Subaru en el bajo y Fate en la batería.

Por otro lado Teana fue a encender la luz del escenario, Suzuka se dedico a observar a Arisa, Hayate a platicar con Alicia y Nanoha se acerco a Fate para entablar una conversación.

-Vaya no sabía que tocabas la batería.- decía la cobriza delante de Fate.

-Es uno de mus muchos talentos para la música.- decía sacando pecho.- También se tocar el piano, el bajo, el saxo…- empezaba a enumerar con los dedos todo tipo de instrumentos.

-Increíble.- murmuraba lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara Fate quien sonrió.

-Lo sé soy genial no tienes porque decírmelo.- bromeaba con aires de grandeza.

-Otra parte que no conocía de ti.- le seguía el juego, con una ceja alzada.- ¿Y los estudios, prodigio musical?- preguntaba divertidamente, a lo que Fate atino a hinchar los cachetes.

-One point for you.- musitaba desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Nyahaha parece que gane.- concluía con una sonrisa victoriosa marcando sus delineados labios.

-Ya te la devolveré.

-Probando, probando…- hablaba Alicia por el micrófono.

-Haber si me sorprendes.- antes de bajar al escenario reto a la rubia.- Prodigio.- deletreaba despacio y seductoramente.

Decir que Fate se había sorprendido fue poco, su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, inconscientemente se relamió los labios queriendo volver a sentir aquellos labios tan suaves encima de los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrió de lado, ahora era su turno para impresionar a la chica, era consciente del poco tiempo que paso desde que se conocieron, más no le importaba solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el verano acabara y le restringiera los movimientos para enamorarla.

-Chicas tienen mucha suerte, no solemos hacer conciertos privados.- empezaba Alicia guiñándole el ojo a una persona en especial.- Pero esta es la excepción especial, y como excepción especial también van a cantar.- sonreía graciosa al sonrojo de su novia.

-Ya, no te demores y empieza.- decía Subaru con ambas manos en los lados de la boca.

-MMM Yeah de Austin Mahone y Pitbull.- gritaba muy animadamente.

Arisa empezó a cantar y tocar muy con alegría el piano.

_**[Pitbull:]**_

**Austin M keep doing your thing  
Let these boys keep slipping man  
I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flipping things**

Fate entro con la batería.

**I told these women that it's all about a team,  
Jordan and Pippen man  
So do you wanna join the team  
Now tell me little miss thang  
Dalé!  
**

Alicia comenzó a cantar sin apartar la mirada de Hayate, quien empezó a saltar muy animadamente.

_**[Austin:]**_

**When I saw her  
Walking down the street  
She looked so fine  
I just had to speak**

**I ask her name**  
**But she turned away**  
**As she walked**  
**All that I can say was**

Fate y Subaru hicieron a los coros de una forma muy sincronizada, tan sincronizada que sorprendió a las chicas de debajo del escenario.

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

Alicia salto del escenario para ir con Hayate y cantarle.

_**[Austin:]**_

**Rock'n'Roll one time, we'll make it up as we go  
I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say  
We can do whatever, do whatever we want  
When she walks past me I say je, je, je…**

_**[Bridge:]**_

**So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word  
Stood there like man  
'cause I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
Like man**

**When I saw her**  
**Walking down the street**  
**She looked so fine**  
**I just had to speak**

**I ask her name**  
**But she turned away**  
**As she walked**  
**All that I can say was**

Fate y Subaru volvieron a cantar con sincronía junto a las chicas de abajo que no paraban de saltar.

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

**Six inch heels clicking up down the street**  
**You know she's coming and then she walks away way way way**  
**I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need**  
**But I can tell she don't believe what I say say say say say**

_**[Bridge:]**_

**So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word  
Stood there like man  
'cause I don't usually feel some type of way  
But this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
Like man**

**When I saw her**  
**Walking down the street**  
**She looked so fine**  
**I just had to speak**

**I ask her name**  
**But she turned away**  
**As she walked**  
**All that I can say was**

Subaru dejo de tocar el bajo para alzar las manos a la altura de los hombros y negar con la cabeza a modo de no tiene remedio, dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto a lo que Teana rio de buena gana.

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

_**[Pitbull:]**_

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
She look so good but she bad bad  
You can see that back from the front front  
Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump  
Meet me in the middle of the ocean  
We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind  
Wawawawa, play  
Find ourselves and lose our minds today  
Austin M. and Armando acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes  
For those that thought that we would stop  
Definitely don't have a mind to think with, brainless  
Most of them broke but they famous  
Some got hits but they nameless  
But mamita, forget about that  
When I see you  
All that I can say was  
**

Todas las que podían se pusieron como Subaru.

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
Mmm mmm yeah yeah  
All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**  
**All that I can say was**

Al acabar todas rieron y empezaron a aplaudir muy animadamente.

-¿Qué? Divertido verdad.- declaraba Alicia con Hayate colgada de su cuello.

-Mucho.- contestaba Suzuka subiendo al escenario.- Bien ahora me toca a mi~- canturreaba la peli morado cogiendo el micro entre sus manos.- True love de pink.- anunciaba con el micro y volteándose a la oji verde quien reía nerviosa, más empezó a tocar.

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
**

Ambas Harlaown, Subaru y Arisa, estaban que no cabían de su estupefacción, nunca se pudieron imaginar que Suzuka cantara una canción tan directa. Arisa se había quedado de piedra, roja de la vergüenza.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
**

Hayate reía a más no poder, Nanoha se dedico a observar a la oji carmesí, la cual seguía con la boca bien abierta, Subaru miraba a Teana en busca de respuesta y esta le contesto negando con la cabeza sin saber cómo explicar la actitud para nada inocente de la oji violeta.

**True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
**

La peli morado empezó a caminar en dirección a la rubia, camino hasta pasar por detrás de esta y se apoyó en la espalda, acto que saco un fuerte sonrojo a Arisa, quien se estaba controlando de no saltar encima de la chica.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby  
**

La penúltima línea se la dijo muy cerca de la oreja.

**At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
**

Con las hormonas de la oji verde hirviendo a cien, Suzuka se separo para volver a su sitio, deshaciendo el contacto.

**True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you**

**(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)**

**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**  
**Why do you say the things that you say?**  
**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**  
**But without you I'm incomplete**

**I think it must be**  
**True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**  
**And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)**  
**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**  
**No one else can break my heart like you**

Tras finalizar, la joven tiro el micro en dirección a la Harlaown mayor, que cogió el objeto como pudo, corrió aventándose encima de la muy sonrojada Arisa para robarle un beso un tanto subido de tono.

-Hayate-chan explícame que acaba de pasar aquí.- al parecer ni Alicia ni las demás habían conseguido salir de su asombro.

-Jajaja.- reía la nombrada dándole un beso en la mejilla para calmarla.- Sorprendida ¿verdad?

-Te quedas corta si piensas que solo pienso eso.

-Es la doble personalidad escondida de Suzuka.-paro un momento para ver la reacción de su novia.- No es broma, Suzuka siempre ha sido así.- finalizaba sacándole la lengua.

-Okey pues esta canción va dirigida a la traviesa de mi novia.- anunciaba Alicia coquetamente y sacándole un sonrojo.- Si me besas de Sin Bandera.- finalizaba apagando el objeto para dejarlo encima del escenario, ya que en la primera canción había notado que se podía escuchar sin poner el micro en marcha.

Fate rodo los ojos a la espera de su turno a lo que Nanoha ensancho su sonrisa un más.

**Sé bien que ya no puedes dormir,****  
****sueñas que yo sueño junto a ti,****  
****sé bien que no quieres despertar sin mí,****  
**

La mirada de Alicia hacia Hayate cambio de una divertida a una tierna.

**Yo sé que no hay nada que perder****  
****que tú puedes ser esa mujer****  
****la piel de la noche y del amanecer.**

**Mírame no lo pienses más****  
****déjate llevar.**

**Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies****  
****por tus labios pierdo la razón****  
****si me besas dos o tres****  
****mil estrellas bajaré****  
****no hay medidas para el corazón.****  
****Si me besas una vez, yo vuelvo a nacer.****  
**

La castaña estaba más que feliz, se le hacía muy tierna la letra pero se sorprendió en el siguiente parágrafo en el que decía lo que sintieron ambas el día anterior.

**Lo sé, tienes miedo, yo también****  
****lo sé es difícil de entender,****  
****hablar se que puede hacernos tanto bien****  
**

Alicia era consciente de lo que había provocado ese parágrafo en la chica y se acerco a cantar solo para ella sin dejar de mirar en esos ojos azul rey que le habían hipnotizado.

**es nuestra oportunidad,****  
****basta de esperar**

**si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies****  
****por tus labios pierdo la razón****  
****si me besas dos o tres****  
****mil estrellas bajaré****  
****no hay medidas para el corazón.**

**Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies****  
****por tus labios pierdo la razón****  
****si me besas dos o tres****  
****mil estrellas bajaré****  
****no hay medidas para el corazón.**

**Es nuestra oportunidad,****  
****basta de esperar****  
**

Nanoha y Fate se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, felices por ambas chicas.

**Si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies****  
****por tus labios pierdo la razón****  
****si me besas dos o tres****  
****mil estrellas bajaré****  
****no hay medidas para el corazón**

**si me besas una vez, pongo el mundo a tus pies****  
****por tus labios pierdo la razón****  
****si me besas dos o tres****  
****mil estrellas bajaré****  
****no hay medidas para el corazón.**

La oji borgoña llevo su guitarra detrás de la espalda para coger a su castaña, cual nada más acabar empezó a sollozar de alegría en el hombro de su amada.

Por otro lado todas observaron la escena con ternura.

-Bien de quien es el turno ahora.- interrumpía Fate cogiendo el micro y encendiéndolo.

-Que cante Nanoha-chan.- decía Hayate limpiándose las pequeñas gotas de los ojos.

-¿Qué? No.- se negaba Nanoha fervientemente.

-Venga yo te elijo una. Problem de Ariana Grande.- sentenciaba empujando a la cobriza para arriba del escenario.- Ali-chan pásale la guitarra a Fate-chan quiero volver a escuchar como toca.

-Ningún problema.- sonrió al ver las intenciones.

Después de hacer lo pedido Alicia se puso en la batería y Fate quedo en frente, junto a Nanoha.

**It's Iggy Iggs  
I got one more problem with you girl**

**Hey baby, even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you-u-u  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ya  
I want you-u-u**

**Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me  
'Cuz even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you-u-u**

**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got**

Fate empezó a cantar muy sorprendida de la hermosa voz que tenia Nanoha, es verdad que ya la había oído cantar pero aduras penas pudo escucharla por el griterío de toda la pista de baile.

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problema**

Hayate se le unió a Nanoha y juntas empezaron con un movimiento de caderas realmente excitante que provoco que Fate y Alicia se relamieran los labios.

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problema**

Hayate se fue con Alicia dejando a Nanoha mirando de rojos a la rubia de su lado.

**I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you-u-u  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you-u-u**

**Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you**

**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got**

Fate volvió a entrar con la cara más que roja, llevando su mirada a las caderas tan sexis de Nanoha, que alzo una ceja ocurrentemente decidió mover aun más seductivamente sus caderas dejando a quien la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem**

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problema**

Nanoha se acerco a la rubia dando pequeños saltos, cuando ya estuvo cerca le giño el ojo y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la oji carmesí.

**It's Iggy Iggs, uh  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgetting' all about you  
You sayin' that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you**

**Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressing  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is prolly for you to exit  
I let you go  
I let you back  
I finally learned my lesson  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowing  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's, baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!  
****One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problema**

Fate maldecía tener tan cerca a la joven y no poder hacer nada por culpa de la guitarra, así que atino a hacer un puchero.

**Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got**

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem**

**One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problema**

Para finalizar Nanoha sonrió victoriosa de haber dejado a la universitaria con la boca bien abierta; todo esto se le atojaba muy gracioso, se acerco y posando su dedo índice en el mentón de esta le susurro unas palabras solo audibles para la oji carmesí.

-Cariño, cierra la boca si no quieres que te entren moscas.- se mofaba Nanoha corriendo al lado de sus amigas, cuales le felicitaron con gran fervor.

Fate se sorprendió del mote cariñoso que había empleado para burlarse de ella; definitivamente, conseguiría que Nanoha se enamorara de ella y de nadie más.

-Bueno creo que ya está bien por hoy.- anunciaba la oji borgoña estirando los brazos.- Tengo una propuesta para todas.- finalizaba sentándose en el bordillo del escenario.

-Tus propuestas nunca tienen meritos para mi.- interrumpía Fate extenuada.

-Tú no cuentas, además tu solo tienes que correr al igual que Arisa, así que no va contigo la cosa.- contestaba Alicia sacándole la lengua.

-Ah no, de eso nada ni se te ocurra…

-Quieren venir a ver a…

Arisa y Fate se le abalanzaron a la vez tapándole la boca en el acto, el trío de rubias cayo abajo del escenario causando un gran estruendo.

-Saben sigo sin verle el problema.- comentaba Alicia desde el suelo.

-Que no te acuerdas que pasó la última vez con Veyron.- exclamaban las rubias restantes; la oji carmesí golpeándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Ah claro.- decía de sopetón Alicia, quien se levanto de golpe tirando a las otras dos al suelo.- Saben no dije nada.

-Ali-chan ahora no pretenderás que nos creamos eso ¿verdad?

-Como se te pudo ocurrir eso amor.- reía con nerviosismo.- Mira ágamos un pacto, yo no os lo cuento y a cambio Arisa y Fate os invitan a todo lo que queráis y donde queráis.- miro a su novia y a las otras chicas, dejando a las nombradas petrificadas.- ¿Que hay trato?

-Trato hecho.- respondía Hayate alargando la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Hayate-chan.- exclamaron Teana, Suzuka y Nanoha a la vez.

-No te preocupes, para Arisa que es de familia rica y para Fate que saca el dinero de donde no lo hay, no creo que sea ningún problema.- intervenía Subaru con su bajo enfundado en la espalda.

-Están seguras.- preguntaba Suzuka apenada igual que Nanoha y Teana.

-Tenemos opción.- respondían al unisón desde el suelo.

-Lo ves como están de acuerdo.- sonreía Alicia victoriosamente.

Al instante una música de piano empezó a resonar por todo el escenario extrañando a todo el mundo.

-Arisa…- llamaba Subaru.

-Imposible, no ves que me encuentro en el suelo.- resaltaba lo obvio.

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
**

-Esperen que es mi móvil.- decía Fate desde el suelo, llevando su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón.- _Etto… ¿Hola?_

-_Primero...buenos días y segundo… ¿adivina quien vendrá a pasar el resto de verano con vosotros?_

-No tengo ni idea porque no sé quién eres.- respuesta que hizo que Alicia se golpeara la frente, ya que ella si sabia quien era quien llamaba.

-Pásame eso Fate.- ordenaba Alicia alargando la mano enfrente de su gemela.

Tras unos minutos de espera a que le diera el móvil, cosa que no hizo, se cabreo y le arrebato el dispositivo para después pegarle una colleja.

-Buenos días Rein.

-_Bien alguien que si me reconoces.-_ se escuchaba la sorna en la voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya sabes cómo es Fate.- la nombrada frunció el ceño indignada y se apartó lejos de Alicia.- ¿Y a que se debe tu llamada Rein?

-_Pues como le contaba a tu hermana vendré, yo y mis videojuegos a pasar el resto del verano con vosotras._

-Wow ¿cuando eso?- preguntaba muy entusiasmada.- ¿La semana que viene? o bien entonces nos vemos.- acababa devolviéndole el objeto a Fate, quien lo cogió como pudo.

-¿Ali-chan quien era?- preguntaba Hayate ocultando sus celos.

-Una prima de Alemania, vendrá a pasar el resto de vacaciones en nuestra casa.- anunciaba Alicia agarrando a la castaña de la cintura.-Oh, Fate-nee anima esa cara que Rein traerá sus videojuegos.

-Ese no es el punto.- musitaba aguantándose la cabeza.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

-Oh, este es el mío.- anunciaba Alicia sacando su móvil, sin despegarse de Hayate.- ¿Alo~?

-Buenos días hija _¿Qué tal pasaron la noche?_

-Bien, ¿ocurrió algo para esta llamada?- interrogaba alzando una ceja.

-_Solo queríamos saber cuándo vais a regresar_.- contestaba la mujer a la otra línea.

-En nada estamos ahí.- miro el reloj de encima de la barra.- ¿Sabían que Rein…?

-Sí eso es lo que queríamos comentarles pero parece que se nos adelanto jaja.- interrumpía Precia con alegría.- Solo no se pasen mucho jugando que saben que me gusta que salgan.

-Claro, adiós madre.- finalizaba la oji borgoña paseando su mirada a la gemela menor.- Pronto será la hora de comer y nos solicitan en casa.- explicaba guardando el móvil.

-A mi igual.- decía Nanoha con un semblante apenado y enseñando la pantalla del móvil donde aparecía un mensaje de su padre.

-Si quieres te llevo.- propuso Fate observando aquel mensaje tan gracioso.

-Si no es problema me encantaría.

-Bien ¿alguien más?- giro a ver a las chicas restante sin contar a su hermana y a Hayate.

-Pronto vendrá mi hermano así que por mí no te preocupes.- respondía Teana negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me quedo a acompañarla.- anunciaba Subaru.

-Por nosotras no te preocupes.- decía refiriéndose a ella y Suzuka.- Iré a devolverle el teclado a Carim y de paso a dejar a Suzuka en la suya.

-Okey, recojo unas cosas y nos vamos.- concluía Fate saltando para arriba del escenario para recoger las guitarras seguida de Arisa y Alicia.

Tras haber recogido todo y haberlo dejado como nuevo el lugar, Alicia cogió a su novia y acompaño a Fate y a Nanoha hasta el auto para que le dieran los cascos de la motocicleta y al mismo tiempo despedirse.

Una vez montadas en el auto.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… Fate-chan dame tu número.- pedía la joven de ojos violáceos sacando el móvil.

Tras dictárselo y ponerse los cinturones.

-Ayúdame un poco que no consigo acordarme de donde estaba tu casa.- pedía la oji carmesí arrancando el auto.

-Mou~ me duele que no te sepas donde vivió.- hizo un puchero.

-No me culpes todo el camino a tu casa me lo pase maldiciendo a mis madres, jeje.- se excusaba con una gota en la cabeza mientras giraba a la izquierda.

-Buenooo.- canturreaba con diversión.- Al menos se que no eres perfecta, cariño nyahaha.

Y de nuevo aquel mote cariñoso que le gustaba tanto oírselo decir a la cobriza y que por alguna extraña razón le aceleraba el corazón.

-No existe la perfección, querida.- deliberaba Fate parando en un semáforo.

-Profundo, muy profundo… para ser de alguien que se le da mal lo estudios.

-Nanoha…- soltaba en un alarido, volteando a verla.

-Esta calle a la derecha y llegaras.- la ignoraba la nombrada por completo.

Resignada se volvió a centrar en el poco tramo que le quedaba.

Una vez hubo aparcado delante de la casa, bajo a abrirle la puerta del auto.

-Bien pues ya llegamos querida.- anunció cerrando la puerta del copiloto.

Al momento la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente y un Shiro furioso salió abalanzándose hacia la rubia, la cual retrocedió asustada hasta chocar contra su propio coche.

-Tu apártate de mi…- paro unos segundos al reconocer quien era.- Ah eres tu Fate, lo siento pensé que era algún…

-¡Papa! ¡Shiro!- reñían a la vez ambas cobrizas idénticas.

-Buenos días Fate-chan.- saludaba Momoko llevándose a su marido de la oreja.- Les dejaremos que se despidan.

Fate aun no conseguía salir de su asombro y Nanoha estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Lo siento Fate-chan.

-¿Eh? Ah jeje, tranquila jeje.- negó con la mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el coche para no caer.

-Arigato Fate-chan.- susurro dándole un leve beso en los labios.- Esperare a que me llames prodigio musical.- finalizaba separándose para correr para dentro de la casa dejando a la rubia con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

**-"Definitivamente voy a conquistarte Nanoha."-** sonreía rozando sus labios con el índice y el dedo corazón.


	9. Pasado que…

**N/A: **Vaya fiasco de propósitos de año nuevo. Ems… gracias por comentar y a quienes les disteis a Favorite y a Follow. Una vez acabe de actualizar Guerra Demoníaca y la pause, este será uno de mis fics principales, pues ya empiezan los verdaderos problemas y etc… etc que no os voy a contar. Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo a pesar de todo y bueno, disfruten del capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier parecido con personas, organizaciones o hechos reales, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Pasado que…

Fate bajaba al living para tomar su desayuno e irse a cambiar para ir al encuentro de Reinforce, al parecer esta le había llamado diciendo que nada más llegar, irían a hacer surf a una bahía que había por ahí cerca reservada para los y las surfistas.

Era increíble como de rápido había pasado la semana; Alicia se la había pasado en casa de Hayate, Chrono salía continuamente para encontrarse con una amiga del instituto y en cuanto a ella… bueno se podría decir que estuvo largas horas hablando por teléfono, ya fuera con sus amigos o con cierta cobriza que la tenía como loca.

-Fate ¿ya paseaste a Arf?- interrogó Precia desde la cocina.

-Sí. Rein me llamo hace nada. Dice que nada más recogerla quiere pasar por una bahía a hacer surf ¿podemos?- comentó sentándose a mesa.

-Saben que sí.- respondió Lindy bebiendo un trago de agua.- Solo tengan cuidado.- condicionó llevándose los platos para el lavaplatos.

-Si ese es el caso llamare a Hayate.- dijo una oji borgoña con entusiasmo.- ¡Ey! Hayate.- exclamó tirándose al sofá.- Yo también te amo, ¿estás libre?

-Dios no se cansan par de empalagosas.- se quejó Fate girando la cabeza en dirección a su gemela.

-Tú cierra el pico, taxista.- se burló de su hermana, ya que Fate sería quien estaría conduciendo todo el rato.- ¿Lo estás? que bien tráete tu traje de baño porque nos vamos a ir a la playa y de paso te presento a Rein.- volvió a su charla con la castaña.- Ah otro cosa más…-

-_Bien eso hare Ali-chan. Nos vemos._

-Hasta luego~- se despidió cortando la línea.

-Ponte tu traje de neopreno y prepara las tablas pesada, que llegaremos tarde.- exclamó Fate subiendo las escaleras.

-A la orden mi capitán.- se volvió a mofar.

Con todo ya preparado, Alicia subió para ponerse su traje de neopreno negro y gris junto con una camiseta azul celeste y unos jeans largos.

Fate ya se encontraba en el living con su traje de neopreno corto de color negro con relevos amarillos, encima una camiseta amarilla de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro.

-Fate primero a por Hayate y apúrate porque tenemos que ir a por otra persona.- ordenó corriendo para ponerse sus chanclas de la playa.

-Genial.- habló girando las llaves en su dedo índice y rodando los ojos.

Una vez montadas en el coche Fate arranco en dirección a casa de la joven de ojos azul rey.

-Bien, tú espera aquí taxista.- dijo sin ocultar la diversión y la burla en la voz.

-No sé yo, creo que voy a ganar más si me voy que si me quedo.- murmuró con una venita en la frente.

Unos segundos esperando en la puerta de casa de los Yagami, esta fue abierta por la hermana mayor quien le sonrió y volteo a avisar a su hermana menor.

-Trátala bien cuñada.

-Por supuesto Shamal, tenlo por seguro.- acabó llevándose a la castaña en dirección al coche.

Ambas chicas se situaron en los asientos de atrás sin despegarse ni un milímetro lo que hizo que Fate soltara un bufido.

-Deja de bufar y encamínate para casa de Nanoha-chan.

Exhausta de seguir con ello puso rumbo para casa de la cobriza.

Estaba tan cansada de Alicia que no reacciono hasta ver a la chica apoyada en el portal con un bonito vestido de playa y una bolsa en su hombro donde llevaba la toalla, las gafas de sol y el protector solar.

-¡Ey Taxista! haz tu faena y ve a por ella.- le despertó de su asombro la oji borgoña, que tenia por hermana, quien se ganó que "la Taxista" le aventar una caja de Mentos en toda la frente, después de rodear el coche y tírale el objeto desde la ventanilla del copiloto.

-Buenos días Nanoha.- saludó satisfecha de haberse desahogado aunque fuera un poquito.

-Buenos días. Vayámonos antes que mi padre se abalancé a por ti.- pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Claro.- la miró extrañada mientras era empujada para dentro.

-Buenas Nanoha-chan.- saludó Hayate mientras la aludida se sentaba enfrente de ella en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días Hayate-chan, Ali-chan.

-Buenas.

-Bien vayámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde.- dijo Fate abrochándose el cinturón.

-Es irónico que tú lo digas, taxista.- musitó su hermana gemela llevándose un Mentos a la boca.

-Cállate o la próxima te tiro el cenicero.- murmuró igual de bajito y sin disimular su fastidio.

Durante todo el trayecto de casa la cobriza al aeropuerto Nanoha, Hayate y Alicia, se lo pasaron bromeando o discutiendo anécdotas, trivialidades o lo que harían al llegar a la playa.

Por otro lado Fate notaba como las manos le empezaban a sudar, su corazón le latía a mil por hora y cada vez se le hacía más difícil centrarse en la carretera por el tremendo cuerpo de Nanoha.

Tras aparcar en el parking de su destino soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Las primeras en salir del auto fueron Hayate y Alicia, cuales nada más bajar del auto salieron disparadas como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-Dentro del Aeropuerto-**

Cierta rubia de ojos borgoña no paraba de virar a todas partes sin discreción alguna, cosa que causo un gran bochorno a la castaña de su lado.

-Ali-chan para ya quieres, que no ves que todos nos están mirando.- pidió Hayate tirando le del brazo para que parara.

-Ah mira es ella.- pronunció cogiendo la mano de la más baja.- ¡Ey Rein-chan~!- canturreó llamando la atención de la aludida; una joven de pelo largo plateado, de estatura más bien alta, ojos carmesí iguales a los de Fate y sonrisa cálida.

-¡Ey Ali!- saludó Reinforce levantando la mano para chocarle los cinco a su prima.- ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Genial, como siempre.- respondió muy animadamente.- Así, te presento a mi novia… Hayate-chan.- acabó tirando de la mano de la castaña con delicadeza para que se pusiera a su lado.

-Vaya espero que sea la primera y la última.- bromeo alborotándole el flequillo a la rubia mayor.- Encantada yo soy Reinforce Eins Harlaown. Puedes llámame Rein.- tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Encantada Rein-chan yo me llamo Hayate, Yagami Hayate.- se presentó correspondiendo al saludo.

-Por cierto ¿donde se encuentra esa lagartija que tienes por hermana?

-Estará esperando en el auto…

-Ey Nanoha-chan.- gritó Hayate moviendo la mano con el propósito que la viera.

La nombrada al oír la voz de su mejor amiga fue a acercarse a ver con quien se encontraban.

-Fate-chan dice que nos espera en el coche.- avisó Nanoha sin dejar aquellos ojos carmesí iguales a los de su príncipe azul.

-Lo que dije. Ah ella es Nanoha-chan.

Después de rato de presentaciones y de contarse los planes pusieron rumbo de vuelta al deportivo, donde se encontraba Fate recargada en el maletero con unas gafas de sol puestas y dos chicas hablando muy animadamente con ella.

-Taxista arranca que nos vamos cuanto antes.- gritó Alicia a propósito para asustar a ambas chicas, cuales se despidieron y al momento de fueron.

-¿Que tal Rein-chan?- saludó Fate subiéndose las gafas de sol a la cabeza.

-Muy bien pero…- se acercó a la oreja de su prima.- Mejor que cuides de Nanoha-chan, estuvimos un rato hablando de ti y bueno…- se apartó de Fate para guiñarle un ojo.- ...Le dejo el resto a tu imaginación.- sonrió pícaramente.

Fate capto el mensaje al momento y giro a ver a la dueña de su corazón, lo que vio causo que sonriera de lado, la cobriza traía un bonito puchero adornando sus hermosas facciones.- Bien, vayamos tirando.- anunciaba rodeando el coche mientras Alicia se encargaba de ayudar a la peli plateada con el equipaje.

Al lado de Fate, en el asiento de copiloto se sentó Alicia, y detrás Reinforce se puso en medio de Nanoha y Hayate para conocerlas mejor ya que pasarían bastante tiempo viéndose las caras por el resto del verano.

El corto viaje del aeropuerto a la bahía Alicia aprovecho para abrir las ventanas y prender la radio a un volumen considerable para lo que normalmente hacia.

Tras llegar a aquel lugar Fate se estaciono cerca de la entrada para poder transportar las cosas en menos tiempo.

-Bien ya hemos llegado.- anunció Fate quitándose el cinturón mientras las restantes salían del auto.

-Rein ayúdame a bajar las tablas.- pidió Alicia desatando los amarres de las tablas.

La peli plateada asintió en respuesta aproximándose a ayudar a bajar estas y apoyarlas en el coche.

Na vez preparadas las cosas se encaminaron para dentro de la arena, dejando a la oji carmesí con su tabla y cerrando el coche de sus madres.

-Waaa… Parece que hay buenas olas aquí y tampoco es que haya mucha gente.- comentó la gemela mayor tomando de la cintura a su novia al ver la mirada puesta de algunos surfistas en la chica.

Hayate lo noto, rápidamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia y la beso, un beso que duro hasta que Fate consiguió llegar y plantar la tabla en la arena.

-Bien ya va siendo hora ¿no?- declaró ignorando al par de enfrente, recibiendo un asentimiento de su prima.

-Ah sí Fate-nee.- volteó a ver a su hermana y se aproximo a la oreja de esta.- Procura no desmayarte cuando veas a Nanoha en bikini.- dijo ocurrentemente, arrancando a correr para dentro del agua con Hayate.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la chica rubia, que empezó a desvestirse intentando no pensar en las ocurrencias de su gemela.

-Fate-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Nanoha, quien ya se encontraba con su bikini rosa, lo que causo que la aludida de tensara.

-Cl-claro.- contestó apresuradamente, caminando para dentro del agua.

-Fate-chan que llevas los pantalones.- avisó Nanoha con una ceja alzada de forma desconfiada.

-Ah mierda…- exclamó mientras se los quitaba estos con las manos temblándole.

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan relájate ¿ok?- pidió Nanoha cogiéndole de la mano para llevársela a nadar, a lo que la rubia asintió.

Mientras ambas chicas se metían en el agua a jugar junto a la pareja de tórtolas, Reinforce estiro una toalla y se tumbo en ella con sus gafas Ray-ban Aviator, no sin antes ponerse protector solar más tarde ya se pondría su traje de neopreno.

Hayate y Alicia jugaban a hundirse mutuamente a la lejanía podían ver a las otras dos correr en su dirección, parando a escasos centímetros de la orilla.

-Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. A que esperan el agua está muy buena.- incitó cierta castaña, retirándose el molesto flequillo de la cara con una mano.

La primera en entrar fue Fate, cual entro poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la temperatura del agua.

-Déjate de tonterías Fate-nee, si quieres acostumbrarte del todo tienes que zambullirte deprisa.- aconsejó Alicia a una distancia prudencial de su hermana.

Resignada a toda respuesta que acabaría en una pelea que no ganaría, hizo lo aconsejado y se zambullo mar a dentro, salpicando a Nanoha en el acto.

En el pequeño transcurso, desde que la oji carmesí se sumergió en el agua hasta retirar su pelo de la cara, Hayate se acerco a su amiga para llevársela para dentro.

-Vamos no puedes estar todo el día comiendo con la mirada a Fate-chan.- dijo con ocurrencia y guiñándole un ojo mientras la empujaba por la espalda.

-Ha-Hayate-chan.- replicó muerta de la vergüenza y con los brazos tapando la parte de arriba del bikini.- Fate-chan cógela.- gritó la castaña empujando a la cobriza para que acabara en los brazos de la nombrada, cual reacciono al momento pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la joven.

Cuando Nanoha fue a separarse para pedirle disculpas noto como la oji carmesí la pegaba más a ella, acto que hizo que su vergüenza aumentara al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Alicia veía toda esa escena con gran diversión, ya que a lo lejos dos chicos surfistas que con anterioridad miraban a cierta cobriza con una mirada lasciva ahora miraban a Fate con temor, ante aquellos amenazadores carmesí.

Poco después de que aquellos surfistas huyeran por patas; Hayate le hizo señas a la Harlaown mayor para salir cuanto antes y así dejar a solas aquel par de densas.

-Cobardes…- masculló Fate entre dientes.

-¿Mm?- se separó de Fate para encararla.- ¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.- negaba un poco desconfiada.-**"Habrá sido mi imaginación."**

-Nanoha. No te mojaste ¿cierto?

-No por…- abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de aquel plan que ocultaba aquella sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia de enfrente.- No lo hagas, por lo que más quieras no lo...

Tras una buena zambullida en el agua.

Nanoha por muy poco no le salta a la yugular, de no ser porque la oji carmesí pudo esquivarla y así abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla por la espalda y retenerle las manos a ambos costados del cuerpo.

-¡Fate Harlaown suéltame!- exigió hecha una furia.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me mates?- estrechó el abrazo.- Noooop Gracias, me gusta mucho mi vida ¿sabes?- bromeó juntando sus mejillas.

Reacia a continuar con la estúpida pelea dejo de forcejear.

-Anda, ve a surfear y déjame nadar tranquila.- claudicó Nanoha en un tono de falsa molestia.- Pon excusas y te aseguro que a la próxima no te libras.- corto tajantemente mientras marchaba a lo profundo del mar, dejando a la rubia con la boca bien abierta.

Ante la atenta mirada de Fate antes de salir de su asombro, se dedico a darle un pequeño movimiento sensual a sus caderas.

* * *

Cierta mujer de pelo aguamarino estaba sentada en el sofá con su mujer recargada en su hombro y hablando por teléfono.

_-"Te lo agradezco."_

_-"Reinforce está en buenas manos no te preocupes."_

_-"¿Ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo?"_

_-"Bien gracias. Perdona ¿eh?"_

_-"Adiós y cuídate. Nos vemos cuando acabe el verano."_

Tras ello colgó el teléfono y lo dejo a un lado.

-¿Ya está todo preparado?

-Casi. Me falta llamar a los de la mudanza y…

-Precia-mama, Lindy-mama ¿están seguras de ello? Es decir no es un poco cruel.- intervino Chrono tomando un trago del cartón de zumo.

-No quiero que cometan el mismo error que cometí en mi juventud, es la única manera.- contestó Lindy acercando más a Precia.

-¿Chrono no te hemos dicho que no bebas del cartón?- reprendió Precia acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.

-Hug…

* * *

-Ja, te gane.- anunció la castaña desde detrás de las rocas.

-Eso no vale saliste mucho antes que yo.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en una especie de mini bahía lejos de los más curiosos rodeadas por un montón de piedras.

-Ahora mi premio.- ordenó Hayate con la felicidad marcada en su rostro.

Suspiro con un poco de cansancio, se acercó a su novia, y la beso apasionadamente.

-*Tsk* Me asquea.- anunció un chico a otro con un tono de frustración.

Comentario que hizo que Hayate profundizara aun más el beso y Alicia deslizara sus manos al culo de la castaña.

-Ya ves que se corten un poco.

Alicia no aguanto más y deshizo el beso con rabia.

-¡Ey! tu atrévete a repetirlo.- desafió Alicia levantándose abruptamente, con una mirada de puro odio hacia el chico.

-¡Harlaown! No-no era mi intención de verdad.- negó el joven al darse cuenta con quien se metía.

-Piénsatelo dos veces Aizawa antes de volver a soltar gilipolleces por esa bocaza de...- Hayate rápidamente poso su mano tranquilizadora en el antebrazo de Alicia y giro la mirada escalofriante a ambos chicos.- Lárguense de aquí antes de que les vuelva a dar lo suyo.- amenazó siguiendo a ambos universitarios con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista.

La joven castaña rio levemente por la escena que se haba recreado hacia unos momentos. Alicia la miro como si le faltara un tornillo, pero la otra negó con la cabeza y empezó a nadar en dirección a la arena, dejando a Harlaown confusa.

Una vez hubieron salido del agua, Hayate se fue a estirar a una de las toallas mientras Alicia era parada por su hermana por el brazo. Sin más remedio cogió la tabla y se fue junto a Fate a surfear un rato. Al momento apareció Nanoha, quien se sentó en las toallas al lado de su mejor amiga.

Más y más gente se iba juntando a la orilla del mar para ver el esplendido espectáculo que estaban dando las dos rubias. Entre toda esa gente hubo una en particular que hizo que Alicia sintiera un fuerte estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo por consiguiente perdió el equilibrio, dando por finalizado el espectáculo.

Nadó hacia la superficie desesperadamente, y cuando volvió la mirada al mismo sitio donde se suponía que había visto a ese alguien, ya no estaba. No sabía si su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada o de verdad ella se encontraba allí.

* * *

Yagami tomo las gafas de sol que le pertenecían y se echó en la toalla a tomar el sol ante la atenta mirada de una cobriza un tanto confusa.

-¿Pasó algo?

Hayate la miro por encima de las gafas.

-Nada solo dos imbéciles con sus pensamientos machistas.- explico torciendo el gesto.

Realmente le daba lo mismo lo que pensara la gente de todo en conjunto, ella seguiría lo que creía correcto y lo que su corazón le dictaba.

En ello miro a Alicia quien estaba muy concentrada hasta que levanto la cabeza al publico algo indescifrable apareció en sus ojos borgoña y después de eso cayó al agua.

-Casi la tenía.- Nanoha expreso frustración al decir aquello, después de todo quería que Fate perdiera el duelo y así poder burlarse de ella pero eso no ocurrió.

La primera en llegar a su posición fue Fate, dejando a su gemela aun a la orilla.

-Ey lagartija esa no es…- pronuncio Rein levantándose de la arena con los sentidos en alerta.

-Oye no me llames…- al girar en dirección a Alicia vio a una chica muy conocida por las Harlaown.

Delante de ellas se encontraba una escena muy pero que muy desagradable, en distintas formas, para las del grupo. Alicia muy pero que muy pálida había sido sorprendida en un beso, por una joven de pelo azul, poseedora de unos profundos y escalofriantes ojos lavanda sin brillo alguno.

\- Pero es tipa no estaba…- Al segundo tiro la tabla importándole un pimiento donde caía para ir a socorrer a la oji borgoña.

Hayate izo el intento de ir, pero fue detenida por la peli plateada de mirada inquieta.

-Rein.- llamo Nanoha queriendo saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por lo que más queráis por favor no vayáis allá esa chica es muy peligrosa.

* * *

Fate corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para apartar a esa psicótica del lado de su gemela. Conseguido su propósito empujó a la más baja y se interpuso entre ambas.

-¿Alicia estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro sin apartar la vista de los lavanda de enfrente.

-S-sí, creo.- respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

Aquella chica, era la personificación del demonio en persona. Por culpa de esa chica Alicia lo paso muy mal en el pasado, tan mal que hasta su personalidad dio un cambio muy, pero que muy radical con tal de olvidarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el tono que utilizo Fate estaba lleno de rencor y amenaza.- ¿Se supone que tienes una orden de alejamiento?

-Oh Fate-chan porque crees que existe la ley.- preguntó cínicamente consiguiendo que ambas Harlaown tragaran pesado.- Yo te respondo, para romperla. Aun así hoy solo paseaba por aquí así que no tengo intención de hacer nada.

Todos los sentidos de Fate se dispararon el miedo recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, aquella chica era peligrosa, no por nada acabó en un reformatorio para menores.

-Bueno yo ya hice lo que quería. Nos vemos Ali-chan, Fate-chan.- la joven puso rumbo fuera de la playa siendo seguida por la mirada homicida de Fate.

Ya fuera de peligro, Alicia se dejo caer al piso con el pulso demasiado acelerado.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Alicia.

Fate la miro sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí?- no entendía nada. Porque estaba esa joven en aquella playa, porque debía de encontrársela otra vez, porque…

El cálido y tranquilizador abrazo de su novia la ayudo a calmarse.

-Fate debemos avisar a tus madres de ello.- comentó Rein parando su andar.

-¿Eh…? ¿Que…? Ah sí, sí.- respondió con los nervios de punta.


	10. se olvida,…

**N/A: **Wow… etto… gracias por los review me encantaron enormemente, a lo que también me sorprendí fue la gente que le dio a Favourit y Follow, les agradezco un montonazo todo, jjejeje. Volví a encontrar la confianza necesaria para seguir con el fic así que gracias por todo y espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un mero capítulo de preparación.

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**¡POOOM!**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos golpes le había propinado a la mesa en un ataque de impotencia hacia lo ocurrido. Y el hecho de que la persona a la otra línea del teléfono le negara cualquier petición le estaba cabreando aún más.

_-"Mire mi hija vuelve a estar en peligro por vuestra culpa."_

Otra respuesta para nada agradable le fue dada, provocando que golpeara de cuenta nueva la mesa. Con eso colgó hecha una furia y viro a ver a sus hijas.

-Viendo la situación en la que nos pusieron esos incompetentes...- se presionó fuertemente el puente de la nariz, no había contado con el libramiento de la psicópata.-... tendremos que mudarnos...

Antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por el estruendo de las sillas siendo retiradas sin cuidado.

-No.- contestaron ambas gemelas a coro.

-Alicia...- pronunció Precia en un intento por calmar a la joven.

-No...- sus ojos pasearon inquietos por todas las presentes.- No... debe haber otra forma.

Ese tono. Ese tono lo conocían muy bien, Alicia podía estar un poco perturbada desde que la vio pero aún seguía en sus cabales.

Fate asintió en acuerdo y alzó la cabeza a ver a sus madres.

-Yo también pienso que hay otra forma.- corroboro Fate guardando la calma.

Lindy pareció meditas sus opciones, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. Las miradas de ambas gemelas las conocía, esa mirada llena de convicción, claro que el atisbo de duda también hacia mella en ellas, pero aun así siguió adelante.

Miró a su esposa confidencialmente y está se la devolvió.

-¿Hasta cuanto están dispuestas a perder por quedarse aquí?

Ninguna de las dos iba a renunciar, no ahora, no cuando habían encontrado aquellas dos hermosuras. Alicia estaba reacia a dejar a Hayate por un trauma del pasado; le asustaba, no lo iba a negar pero... no era razón de dejar a aquella chica con tremenda psicótica paseando por las mismas calles, por encima de todo lo demás la amaba de verdad y no la dejaría, menos cuando sus sentimientos le eran correspondidos de igual manera. Por otro lado Fate estaba en las mismas, pudiera ser que aún no tenía aquella cobriza de hermosos ojos violeta pero sabía que lo que sentía por la chica era amor verdadero, no imaginaba una vida lejos de Nanoha; el día en que se conocieron y se besaron, tenía que admitir que era parte de su juego de casanova, como le gustaba llamarlo Signum, más con el paso del tiempo aquel juego se convirtió en una trampa para sí. Una trampa en la que había caído de cabeza.

-¿Para poner fin a todo esto?- pronunció Fate refiriéndose a todo lo ocurrido en el verano.

-Nada, porque no perderemos.- contestó Alicia.- Pero para... ¿Mandar aquella psicópata de vuelta al sitio que pertenece?

-Todo lo que haga falta.- finalizó Fate.

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo hacia sus hijas delineo sus labios, mas seguiría con ello.

-Tienen hasta que acabe el verano para solucionar todo este enredo, sí no lo consiguen perderán.

-Ve a ser... que nos mudaremos lejos de Uminari.

No hizo falta que cruzaran miradas, pues ya sabían que responder, por nada eran gemelas.

-Trato echo.

-...-...-...-...-

**Chapter 10:** ... se olvida,…

-...-...-...-...-

-¡Bien este es el plan!- grito Alicia alzando la mano.

**¡POOOM!**

-Vayamos por partes...- dijo Fate ignorando los reclamos de la víctima de su golpe.- Sabemos que el objetivo de esa psicópata es Alicia.

Todos los presentes en la habitación asintieron en acuerdo.

-Fate-nee-chan... No crees que deberíamos contarles primero de que va el tema.- sugirió Chrono refiriéndose a las dos chicas ajenas al pasado de los Harlaown.

Fate cerró la mano en un puño, golpeándose la otra mano con un gran 'Oh' escapando por su boca.

La rubia de ojos verdes no pudo evitar palmearse la frente.

-Ok. Esa loca es Kaori Arakawa.- pronunció Alicia en un tono más serio.

-La conocimos en un concierto que dieron unos amigos antes de entrar en la universidad...- rememoro Arisa mirando el techo.

-Al principio no fue nada más que una simple conocida pero con el paso del tiempo nos encontrábamos más a menudo y bueno... empecé a interesarme por ella.- Alicia jugo con sus dedos pulgares al explicar aquello.

Hayate de sentía apenada por la reacción de su novia al contar eso, noto la mirada de disculpa que le estaba dando.

-Sé que lo que vamos a contar no parece creíble pero fue lo que pasó.- aviso Fate sentándose en la silla de enfrente de Nanoha.

-Como dije, al principio Kaori fue sólo fue una más. En ese entonces mi actitud era muy diferente a la de ahora, era algo callada, reservada, más de una vez me guardaba las cosas para mí... Kaori aprovechó ese lado mío para acercárseme más, y yo como idiota caí de lleno.

-Todo se puso patas arriba cuando Arakawa se le declaró a Alicia.

-No le correspondí, no era por ser ambas chicas simplemente no podía.

La encontraba muy buena persona y esas cosas pero... no la vi más que una amiga.

-Pasaron tras días desde que mi hermana dejó de verse con Arakawa-san y al cuarto día...

-Alicia y yo habíamos salido a comprar un par de cosas para mi familia, pues Fate estaba con Signum a no sé dónde y los chicos por ahí haciendo el burro.- explicó Arisa.

-¡Ey!

-Cierra el pico Verossa.- ordenó Carim.

-En un desliz que tuve deje a Alicia sola y Kaori lo aprovechó para acercarse a ella mientras me entretenía peleando con dios sabe quién.

Las caras se dirigieron a la rubia mayor, cual se dejó caer en la silla algo perturbada.

-Me pilló con la guardia baja, no supe que había pasado hasta que me llevó a un callejón y me lo volvió a pedir. Aquel rostro siniestro que puso al intentarlo de nuevo nunca lo pude olvidar. Pensé en dejarle las cosas caras... que no éramos más que amigas... no me escuchó, se me tiro encima y caímos las dos al suelo. Forcejeé con ella hasta que me la quite de encima y al girarme para marcharme me clavo un golpe en la cabeza con algún objeto por ahí tirado. Después desperté en la camilla de un hospital junto a mis madres, Fate y Chrono.

-Arisa fue quién la encontró tenida en el suelo del callejón y nos avisó rápidamente. Llegamos al hospital y el médico nos informó de que le pusieron cuatro puntos en la cabeza. Al poco tiempo de que se despertara Alicia, nos vino a visitar alguien de un reformatorio y nos contó que Arakawa se había escapado de ahí.

-Nos pidió la ayuda para volver a pillarla, Lindy-mamá al principio se negó a volver a poner a Alicia en peligro.

-Al salir del hospital me encerré en mi habitación por largo tiempo; sólo salía para comer algo, luego volvía dentro y me ponía a meditar sobre él porque había pasado eso y me culpe a mí misma. Por casualidad oí hablar a mi madre con aquel tipo del centro y entonces lo decidí, decidí ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible, por el bien de todos por Kaori y digamos... por mi integridad física.

-Con la ayuda de ese hombre y Alicia pudimos capturarla y enviarla de nuevo a su lugar con una orden de alejamiento. Fue el típico plan del anzuelo algo mejorado, pues fue demasiado lista y acabamos con algún que otro tajo en los brazos.

-¿Tajos de qué?- inquirió Hayate algo preocupada.

-Tajos de una navaja que traía escondida y que no dudo en utilizarla cuando se sintió acorralada.- contesto Fate rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo al entender la patada en la espinilla de la chica de enfrente.

-...-...-...-...-

-No me esperaba eso de vosotras.- Nanoha se puso a mirar el mar abarrotado de gente.

-Es una vida interesante desde mi punto de vista.- bromeo Fate tomándole la mano.

Nanoha alzó una ceja en con una mezcla de burla y confusión.  
-Demasiado interesante diría yo.- replicó estrechándole la mano.- Por poco te desangras con ese tajo.- riño señalando la cicatriz del antebrazo de la joven.

La sonrisa divertida proporcionada por la rubia de ojos carmesí consiguió sacarle un puchero a la cobriza, quién resoplo resignada.

-Sólo tened cuidado.-En eso se apoyo en el hombro de la rubia y le acaricio el antebrazo con las yemas del dedo índice y dedo corazón.

-Descuida, ya te dije que aprecio mi loca vida.

No pareció haber satisfecho a la joven pero lo dejó correr por el día, quería disfrutar un día completo a su lado a pesar de que sólo le estaba acompañando de camino a casa.

Anduvieron por las concurridas calles del barrio de tiendas, se notaba que estaban en pleno verano, los niños jugaban sin limitación alguna, los adultos paseaban en parejas bajo la radiante luz del sol y el sonido indescriptible de los vendedores alegres por la demasía de clientes en sus tiendas.

Harlaown pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Nanoha, pues paro en una tienda de helados a hacer tiempo.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar?  
-Que yo sepa no.

-Es muy pronto, si quieres damos un paseo...

Sonrió abiertamente justo lo que ella quería, mas quería ver sufrir a la rubia por ello se hizo de rogar largos minutos mientras se carcajeaba por dentro. Pasada media hora de discusiones, Nanoha consiguió que le comprara un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate negro, todo un helado a ojos de la cobriza. Por otra Fate se conformo con uno de lima limón bien fresco para todo su ser infantil y juguetón, que dejaba salir cuando se encontraba con Nanoha.

Pasearon largo rato por el parque con sus helados en mano, conversando en trivialidades de la vida o discutiendo anécdotas divertidísimas de la universitaria.

Siguieron por un camino que las llevo en lo alto del mirador de Uminari, desde el se podían apreciar unas bonitas vistas de la ciudad junto al extenso y ancho mar en el horizonte. Una pequeña brisa resoplaba moviendo pequeñas hebras doradas y cobrizas entrelazándose entre ellas sin que sus dueñas lo supieran.

Antela vista enfrente de ella sonrió, Fate estaba más que convencida de que lucharía por quedarse en Uminari. Era un sitio precioso, lleno de vida y diversiones; y la dueña que ahora le sostenía la mano no se iba a librar tan fácilmente de ella. Sonrió por las cursiladas que se le venían en mente, más de una vez las utilizo forzadamente para ligar con algunas chicas, pero en este caso, le estaban saliendo de dentro, por no comentar que extrañamente no le salía el valor necesario para decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Quién se ríe de sus maldades se acaba acordando.

-Como si doña perfecta no hubiese roto ningún plato.

Ante lo dicho, Nanoha estrecho el agarre de la mano, causándole un pequeño dolor a la payasa de su amiga suficiente para que soltara un quejido.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber de dónde sacas tanta fuerza?!- Nanoha frunció el ceño malinterpretando las palabras de Harlaown.- No lo hago con la intención de llamarte bruta. Curiosidad, Nanoha. Curiosidad.- aclaro sacudiendo la mano afectada.

-See… ya… De vez en cuando ayudo a mis hermanos en el dojo, eso es todo.

-Entonces sabrás manejarte con la defensa personal ¿no?- Toda atención o la poca que tenia, fue dirigida a la contestación de Nanoha, pues le interesaba por si las cosas se le torcían como la ultima vez.

-Sobre eso…- ladeo la cabeza apartando la vista de la rubia.

-…-…-…-…-

En la habitación de la castaña de ojos azul rey.

Alicia se hallaba tumbada encima de la cama meditando y procesando todo su pasado. Por otro lado Hayate se tumbó a su lado recargando la cabeza en el brazo extendido de la chica y la miró de forma preocupada.

-Ali-chan…

-…

-¿Estas bien?- intento de nuevo con el rostro compungido.

-Err… ¿Ah? Sí perdona jeje, estaba en mi mundo ¿Qué decías?

Hayate torció el gesto, se le daba muy mal mentir a la joven rubia, lo cual consiguió que la castaña se preocupara aun más.

-Te preocupa algo más ¿no es así?-Alicia abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué es? Puedes explicármelo, por ello soy tu pareja.- titubeo en preguntar, no llevaban mucho juntas pero creía que aquello iba más allá de un problema normal.

-Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo…- delibero Alicia con un suspiro.- La verdad es que… Si acaba el verano y no hemos solucionado todo esto… nos mudaremos.

Hayate se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama bastante alarmada.

-¿D-donde?

-Creo que tienen pensado ir a Alemania con mi tía y Rein-chan.- bajo la cabeza a los muslos de la castaña.

La joven de ojos azul rey, quedo estática en su sitio, asimilando lo contado. Alicia lo aprovecho para reincorporarse en la cama y abrazarla fuertemente.

-No te preocupes, porque pase lo que pase no me voy a separar de ti.- aclaro estrechando aún más el abrazo.

Sin decir nada, Hayate se situó a horcajadas encima del abdomen de la rubia y le tomo la cara con ambas manos para besarla con extrema pasión.

-Prométemelo…- ordeno con voz quebrada.- Prométeme que nunca te separaras de mí.

Alicia la miro llorar, pequeñas gotas cayeron por sus mejillas resbalando hasta el suelo.

-Te lo prometo aquí y ahora Hayate.- sonrió Alicia enredando su meñique con el de su novia.- Ten lo por seguro, un Harlaown, nunca rompe una promesa.

-Alicia…

-Hayate…

La nombrada salto en un hambriento beso, por calmar toda ansiedad de su corazón. Estrecho el abrazo en el cuello de su amada dejando que esta la acercara aún más por la cintura.

-…-…-…-…-

-¡Ya regrese!- grito Nanoha manteniendo la puerta abierta a la otra persona que la seguía.

-Hola, Nanoha.- saludo Kyouya virando a la otra persona al lado de su hermanita.-… ¿Fate-san?

-Perdón por la intromisión.- dijo con una reverencia muy formal, a lo que el mayor de los Takamachi negó con la cabeza.

-Onii-chan, la verdad es que teníamos algo que pedirte…

Ladeando la cabeza a un lado, Kyouya la miro confuso, era muy raro que Nanoha le pidiera algo personalmente.

-Aja… ¿Y qué es?- su tono curioso no pudo ser disimulado, pues el joven castaño, seguía algo estupefacto.

-Bueno Fate-chan quería que le enseñaras algunas llaves de defensa personal y eso…- Nanoha iba jugando con sus dedos índices, dándole a entender a Kyouya que estaba bien nerviosa.

-Es que me gustaría aprender por si de casualidad yo, o Nanoha, nos encontramos en algún aprieto de esos triviales… ya sabes… me gustaría protegerla.- Fate llevo una mano al cogote notando sus mejillas arder ante tal confesión.

El mayor sonrió satisfecho con lo que contaba la chica, había otras intenciones detrás de esta, mas sabía que gran parte de lo que decía la joven Harlaown era la pura verdad, y el sonrojo de ambas le incito a no perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Está bien… ¿Empezamos hoy o…?

-Si no es problema me encantaría empezar contra antes mejor.- interrumpió Fate sintiéndose apenada por ello.

Kyouya ensancho la sonrisa ante la contestación de la oji carmesí, ese afán por aprender no hizo sino alegrar al joven espadachín a no darle tregua a la hora de entrenar.

-Sera duro así que prepárate.

-No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.- pronuncio retadoramente.

-Eso espero Fate-san, eso espero.- comento igual de picado.

Nanoha sonrió de buena gana, pues aunque cierta rubia hubiese dicho eso como excusa, le había alegrado enormemente.

-…-…-…-…-

Los días fueron pasando, Fate nunca faltaba a ningún entreno y Alicia nunca salía sola, algo que de cierto modo le molestaba a esta última, pero sabía de las intenciones que tenían sus amigos, así que decidió pasar de ello.

Los conciertos programados y contratos para la banda fueron cancelados por precaución de sus madres, a muy pesar de las insistencias de la oji borgoña.

Era una mañana tranquila, con cada día que pasaba las ansias de Alicia por acabar con todo ello se hacían más presentes, hasta tal punto de ir a entrenar con su hermana en el dojo para matar el tiempo cuando no podía quedar con Hayate.

-Bien esto fue todo por hoy…- anuncio Kyouya dejando a ambas gemelas caer al suelo muertas de cansancio.- Si queréis podemos seguir y eso…- añadió a modo de broma.

-Por favor maestro.- dijo Alicia reincorporándose en su lugar.

-¡¿Más?! ¡¿Es que no tuviste bastante Ali-nee?!- soltó en su último aliento antes de dejarse caer completamente en el suelo.

-Vamos, si es la mar de divertido.- intervino Nanoha entrando por la puerta con una fuente de galletas y zumos de naranja recién exprimidos.

-Ja. Ja. Que graciosa.- comento Fate sintiendo un mareo momentáneo.

-Toma vitaminas, las necesitaras.- habló Nanoha posando el vaso fresco en la mejilla de Fate.- Vosotros también, son de parte de mama.

Tras un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, Fate y Nanoha se retiraron del dojo dejando a ambos enfermos de la lucha, en un duelo de varas.

Habiendo salido de aquel infierno Fate no tardo en estirar los brazos al aire.

-Me alegro que hayas interrumpido la sesión.- confesó.

-Si tan cansada estas, porque aun sigues viniendo.- pregunto la cobriza observando las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por el perfecto cuello de la rubia.

-¿Pensé que lo deje en claro cuando tu hermano nos lo pregunto?- la miro confundida.

Por consiguiente, Nanoha volteo a una velocidad increíble para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qu-quieres que juguemos un poco con la manguera?- dijo en un tartamudeo al divisar su salvación.

-Por mi bien, me vendaría genial una ducha pero… ¿ya les parecerá bien a tus padres que gastes tanta agua?

-Sí no te preocupes así aprovecho para regar el césped.- corrió a por la manguera y espero a que el agua corriera por ella mientras apuntaba con la boca a Fate.

Fate tracio el gesto en una sonrisa divertida, ¿acaso Nanoha lo estaba haciendo a posta? Si eso fuera cierto lo pagaría bien caro de eso no había duda alguna.

El agua pro fin llego a la boca saliendo disparada a la cara de Harlaown, quien en un vago movimiento lo esquivo sin dificultad alguna. Era increíble como sus reflejos habían mejorado con el entrenamiento del castaño por no decir el amor por la cobriza, que cada día les llevaba galletas echas por ella.

En un ágil y sagaz acto, Fate consiguió ubicarse detrás de la muchacha de 16 años y arrebatarle la manguera en un abrazo.

-¡Fate-chan!- se quejó en un intento por parar la catarata de agua que se le vino en la espalda.

-¿Qué dices Nanoha? No te escucho.- jugo presionando la boquilla del tuvo para que no le fuera tan directa el agua.

Pasaron largas horas bajo el agua de la manguera, ninguna de las dos se salvó de ser mojada, ya que Nanoha en un despiste de Fate le quito el objeto y le lanzo un chorro directo en el cogote, tirándola al suelo en el acto.

Después de levantarse del suelo a carcajadas, hizo un intento por volver a quitarle la manguera pero tropezó llevándose a la cobriza con ella al suelo.

-Per…- toda disculpa que fuera a salir por su garganta, acabo siendo callada por los suaves labios de Nanoha encima de los suyos.-… Nanoha.

-Tr-Tranquila… fue decisión mía.- aclaro avergonzada a más no poder.

-¡Ey! Kyouya-san, ya nos vemos otro día ¿sí?

Aquel chillido que pego Alicia en la puerta, las hizo reaccionar, consiguiéndose separar en el último instante sin que la gemela mayor se enterara.

-Venga nos vamos Fate.- ordeno Alicia de lo más emocionada.- Ya nos veremos mañana Nanoha, gracias por todo.- Y con eso ultimo marchó con Fate arrastras, dejando ambas chicas procesando en lo ocurrido.

* * *

**N/A:** Por haberme seguido durante tanto tiempo les daré el nombre del siguiente cap… **"…Pasado que se afronta."**

Bien espero que les haya gustado, y eso, que se animen a comentar XD nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	11. …Pasado que se supera

**N/A: **¡Y por fin acabe! Tanto exámenes como con este Chap que me dio mucha guerra. En serio, estar en casa de mi abuela hace milagros, apenas tenía los 1.000 words y… ¡PAAM! Me pongo a escribir hasta el punto que mis dedos se mueven solos por el teclado XD

Gracias por comentar y haber que les parece este Chap que costo horrores.

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

El sol apenas había salido, las luces de los faros seguían alumbrando las calles y las personas seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. El zumbido de las hojas siendo movidas por la leve brisa veraniega, rezumbó por las calles hasta incidir en los oídos de Fate.

Arf, quien ahora se encontraba libre de la correa que le ataba a su dueña, olisqueaba la fresca hierba del parque. Con sus pequeñas patitas anaranjadas rascaba entre la vegetación con mucha insistencia. Fate abrió la boca para reprenderla pero la cerró al reparar en la felicidad de la cachorra.

Con dificultad había avanzado dos pasos cuando unos mechones azules cruzaron por sus orbes carmesí. De entre unos matorrales del parque salió aquel gran problema que traían entre manos los Harlaown. Parecía que Kaori no se percató de la presencia de la gemela menor, pues ni salió de ahí que comenzó a sacudirse con gran fervor maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que se le pasara por mente, todo ello sin siquiera mirar a Fate.

-Oh pero si es Arf.

El animal se acercó a curiosear, a pesar de los constantes susurros que Fate le daba para que no fuera. Acercó su delgado hocico, lamiendo las piernas de la joven. Kaori se agacho y tomo a la cachorra en brazos, acariciándola amablemente.

Nadie hubiera dicho que aquella chica era peligrosa, nadie excepto quienes 'SÍ' sabían de ella y su constante bipolaridad, por así decirlo. Fate sabía de aquel lado tierno, pero también del más oscuro y escalofriante lado escondido en lo más profundo de aquel ser.

Levantándose del suelo guio sus orbes lavanda a la dueña de la cachorra. Retiró los labios en una sonrisa cínica e inquietante que consiguió estremecer a Fate.

-Cuídense de ellas.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas.

Kaori ensancho aún más su sonrisa. A espaldas de la rubia la silueta de una joven se iba vislumbrando hasta ser reconocida por la misma joven.

-¿Eh? Entonces no la conoces, a ella.- dijo señalando a Nanoha.- No estaba ella contigo ese día en la playa. Parecía que te comía con la mirada.

Fate quedo muda. No podía tener más mala suerte que esta, justamente debía aparecer la cobriza en ese mismo instante.

-No sé quién es.- trago saliva con pesadumbre.

-Bueno entonces no pasara nada si hago esto.

Kaori dejo a Arf en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la joven Harlaown y, antes de que pudiera contestar, la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo. Se acercó al oído de Fate mientras observaba a Nanoha parada a escasos pasos de su posición.

-Alicia… no… es… de… mi… interés…- los orbes carmesí se abrieron como platos ante tal confesión, temía por lo que fuera a seguir aquello.- Aléjate de Takamachi si sabes lo que '**le'** conviene.

* * *

**Chapter** **11**: …Pasado que se supera.

* * *

-Me parece increíble que saliera eso por tu boca.- expresó la mujer rubia en la parte derecha de la cama.

-Y creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ello.- comentó la otra mujer pasando su antebrazo por sus orbes azul cielo.- La madre que me pario, argh…

Shamal rio levemente posando una mano en el abdomen tonificado de la peli rosa. Signum dirigió su mirada indiferente.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que te arrepientes de lo de anoche.- sonrió con picardía la oji violeta.- O más bien dicho. De lo que me hiciste.

Rápidamente, Signum desvió la cara al techo con cierto fastidio. Entre abrió los labios pensando en un modo de responder sin que la rubia sexy de al lado se lo contrarrestara.

-Buuueeennnooo…- empezó mirándola de reojos con falso aburrimiento.

-Signum.- Shamal sonrió amenazadoramente ante la vaga respuesta que fuera a salir por aquella boca.- Depende de tu contestación duermes en la calle.

Un escalofrió de desconocida procedencia recorrió todo el cuerpo de la aludida. Maldijo por lo bajo el tener la cabeza de su mejor amiga encima de su entumecido brazo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrió triunfadoramente.

Avergonzada, Shamal volteo dándole la espalda a la peli rosa. Signum pasó sus robustos brazos por encima de la oji violeta y la vio con ternura.

-Claro que no me arrepiento.- pronuncio con una sonrisa de lado.- De nada, desde siempre fuiste la persona más especial para mí, Shamal.

La nombrada giro medio cuerpo y, tomando a la más alta por la mejilla, la beso.

-Eso espero, Signum Wolkenritter, eso espero.- finalizo con puchero en el rostro.- Por otro lado… te preocupa algo ¿no?

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la peli rosa. Nada. No podía hacer nada para ocultarle las cosas a su novia.

-Nada, solo pensaba en aquella chica llamada Kaori…- volteo a ver a Shamal, recibiendo una mirada fulminante.- ¡Alto! No lo malinterpretes. Recuerdas que antes de irme estuve unos días ausente.- la mirada de la futura doctora se volvió aun más fría, dándole a entender que lo estaba empeorando.- Solo estaba pensando en la mirada que le echaba a Fate a pesar de decir que Alicia era su máximo interés.

-Explícate mejor.- ordeno la rubia un poco más calmada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces según tu… su objetivo es.

Signum asintió paulatinamente; no sabía si temer por que la rubia le estaba tomando el brazo más fuerte de lo normal o, por la mirada de vacío que tenían sus orbes violeta.

-En todo caso Hayate estaría a salvo, lo cual no puedo decir de Takamachi.- dijo Signum con preocupación.

Shamal se mordió la punta de la uña del pulgar tratando de pensar en alguna solución que las librara de ello. Mientras que, Signum revisaba los mensajes en su móvil.

La peli rosa fue pasando y desechando la gran mayoría de los mensajes, pues estos contenían publicidad o idioteces bromistas de parte de la mayor de los Harlaown, Alicia. No fue cuando hubo desechado el decimonoveno mensaje que vio algo realmente interesante, llevándola a abrirlo sin espera alguna.

Shamal no tardo en acoplarse, leyendo todo y cada una de las palabras en aquel mensaje de procedencia anónima pero que le podía servir en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

-Repíteme porque estoy contigo y no con Suzuka, ahora mismo.

Arisa entrelazo sus dedos en el cogote esperando por una respuesta lo suficientemente contundente para no abandonar a aquella rubia a su suerte.

-Esta mañana me encontré con Arakawa.- Arisa decanto la cabeza confundida.

Mientras, Fate no perdía de vista ningún movimiento u acto que pudiera hacer la rubia de orbes esmeraldas.

-¿Y qué? Kaori persigue a Alicia, no a ti.- repuso en tono seguro.

-Lo dudo.- pronuncio.- De eso quería hablarte. Kaori no va tras Alicia, te lo aseguro. Esta mañana me lo ha confesado.

Arisa paro sus pasos y bajo las manos, dudando de si esas palabras eran ciertas. No por Fate, a ella si la creía, lo que no creía es que Kaori se hubiera olvidado tan rápido de Alicia.

-¡No jodas! ¡¿Estas segura que iban enserio?!- exclamo.- Puede haber sido una estratagema de las suyas… ya sabes.

Fate agacho la cabeza y cerrando las manos en puños contesto:

-No me voy a arriesgar para averiguarlo.

Fate hizo una mueca de frustración, consiguiendo la total atención de Bunnings.

-Hay algo que no me cuentas ¿cierto?- el rostro de Arisa cambio a uno más serio.

Por escasos segundos el silencio rigió entre ellas. Arisa viro a todos lados viendo que había suficientes testigos como para hablar de ello llevándola a cesar las muchas preguntas que tenía preparadas, una detrás de la otra.

-Vayamos al puerto, a estas horas todos se han hecho a la mar; dudo que vuelvan hasta bien entrada la noche.- miro a Fate con confidencialidad.- Además de que Kaori no podrá entrar.- aclaró en voz baja.

Fate asintió disimuladamente pues no le importaban ni lo mas mínimo las pocas personas a su alrededor si no una en concreto que la estaba observando a lo lejos.

Una de las muchas ventajas de habérselo contado a Arisa esa que, prácticamente, la gran mayoría de instalaciones habían sido creadas con la influencia de los Bunnings, así como, el puerto del Este o, unas cuantas naves abandonadas a las afueras de Uminari en las cuales solían jugar de pequeñas.

Nada más llegar, Arisa le dio el pase al vigilante de la única puerta del puerto. Mientras con cada paso se iban alejando de la entrada ambas observaban por el rabillo del ojo como le era prohibido el paso a la joven Arakawa.

Aliviadas torcieron a la derecha y anduvieron por la pasarela de la parte de los garajes hasta llegar al final, donde les esperaba un montón de rocas amontonadas en las que se sentaron para hablar más cómodamente.

-La viste ¿verdad?- Fate guio su mirada a Arakawa cual se iba resignada del puerto.

-Bien, me lo creo. Por el momento.- Arisa observo el yate de su familia, anclado en una de las pasarelas.- ¿Pero a que viene tanta inquietud?

-Mientras dure el verano.- Arisa volteo a verla, posiblemente, confundida.- Esas son las palabras que no he podido olvidar.- Fate subió ambas piernas y se abrazó a ellas.- Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a que Nanoha se olvide de mí.

-Un momento… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamó levantándose abruptamente de las rocas para mirar con asombro a Fate.

-En otras palabras, Kaori va tras de mí, por ende eso la lleva a deshacerse de Nanoha.- Fate enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras la voz le salía como podía.

-¡¿Va-Va-Vas e-e-e-enserio?!- le costaba asimilar lo recién descubierto por consiguiente no podía dejar de tartamudear con nerviosismo.

Fate torció el gesto en una sonrisa amarga, sin esperanza alguna.

-Pero Nanoha… Sabes que no lo hará.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, quiero que le preguntes a Suzuka sin decirle que es un encargo mío que es lo que Nanoha odia.- contó en un tono algo amargo en el que Arisa pudo notar el desgano de Fate.

-Mmm… Puedo hacerlo, te ayudare. Pero… tengo una condición.

Arisa la miro con un dejo de tristeza, desde la aparición de Takamachi en la vida de Fate esta había cambiado; para bien, a ojos de la oji esmeralda, tanto que le daba pena tener que hacer aquello en lo que se estaba comprometiendo. Claro que, no se lo iba a dejar en bandeja de plata.

-Dime.- aquello salió más como una súplica que como una orden.

-Si no consigues que Nanoha se aleje de ti… Sabes que no quiero forzarte, ya sabes, por aquello.

-Arisa…- Fate agacho la cabeza hasta que pudo esconder sus orbes carmesí bajo su flequillo rubio.- *Tsk* Ya dije que lo supere y en todo caso estoy 100% segura que Nanoha no es como ella.

-Fate.- Arisa sonrió en burla a lo que iba a decir.- Mientras dure el Verano. Tenlo presente, puede ser un final o un comienzo tú decides, eres la única que puede decidir sobre tu futuro.

Harlaown dio un respingo apenas visible pero que no pasó desapercibido a Arisa, quien solo pudo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa y sentir en la fresca brisa del mar impactando en su cara.

.

.

.

.

.

-Por cierto me dijiste que te habías encontrado con Nanoha esta mañana.- comento Arisa saliendo del puerto.- ¿Que hiciste?

-Correr.- contesto secamente, ocultando su vergüenza con una mano.

Arisa la miró como si hubiera cometido el peor de los peores errores del mundo mundial.

-¡¿COMO?!

-¡Ay! Por el amor a dios, no me grites en la oreja.- se quejó con el oído adolorido.

Arisa le mando una ojeada desaprobatoria, dándole a entender que estaba decepcionada. A lo que la joven rubia solo pudo encogerse de hombros; como si no le hubiera sido bastante ser reñida por su hermana -claro que esta solo supo del beso y el encuentro con Takamachi- como para ser reprochada por la oji esmeralda.

-Fate vas ganando puntos sin enterarte.- comento negando con la cabeza.

La aludida murmuro un par de cosas inentendibles pero que se podían dar a entender como maldiciones hacia ambas rubias que le habían reprendido durante el día de hoy.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!- Fate paro su paso para chillarle, cosa que Arisa no espero y acelero el paso, ignorando completamente las réplicas de su amiga.

-¡Ey, Suzuka!

Y levantando la mano a modo de saludo se fue a abrazar a su novia, dejando a la joven de ojos carmesí con la palabra en la boca a merced de la joven que se había instalado detrás de ella y ahora le bloqueaba la vista.

Fate se removió un par de veces con brusquedad hasta que al fin pudo ver de nuevo pero, no hizo ningún intento por ver quién era ya que ya sabía quién era con solo el olor que desprendía la joven.

-¿Fate-chan? No piensas ver.

Nanoha la rodeo buscando con la mirada que la rubia se la devolviera pero, con cada paso que daba Fate apartaba la suya.

-Perdona, me toca estar con mi hermana.- Ni siquiera la miro, solo la aparto de su camino con delicadeza y se despidió de Arisa con rapidez.

Nanoha observo como la silueta de la rubia iba menguando a una velocidad de vértigo hasta perderse en una de las esquinas que daban al barrio de tiendas. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho que la hizo posar las manos en el lugar pidiendo, suplicando, que cesara aquel malestar.

**-"Solo es hoy."-** se dijo internamente.-**"Estoy segura que no es por siempre. Fate-chan no se ira."**\- Aunque quisiera creer en aquello último, algo dentro de ella le decía que no iba a ser así.

* * *

Apenas hacia unas horas que Hayate se había presentado en casa de los Harlaown dándole una gran ilusión a la mayor de los hermanos, quien nada más verla los ánimos le volvieron de sopetón.

Ahora, ambas se encontraban jugando un par de juegos en la Wii, felices de poder estar juntas. Chrono y Reinforce quienes en un principio estuvieron en aquel salón, se fueron sintiendo que no pintaban nada con la parejita de tórtolas.

Alicia se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sofá con Hayate sentada entre sus piernas.

-¡Yeah! Y con eso me debes un buen helado de chocolate.

La nombrada sonrió pícaramente pues cuando lo aposto ya tenía su plan B preparado por si debía utilizarlo.

-Claro tengo mucho en el refrigerador monada.- bromeo pausando la máquina.

-Ja no lo creo, con dificultad te comes las chispas de chocolate que lleva el helado de menta.

-Hugh.

Sintiendo que aquella chica tenía más poder que ella desvió la cabeza a un lado mientras era rodeada por los brazos de la castaña en un abrazo bastante tierno.

-En ese caso vayamos al festival.- No fue proponerlo que los borgoña de Alicia obtuvieron un brillo indescriptible lleno de emoción y felicidad.- ¿No me digas que no fuiste a los anteriores?

En eso Alicia reparo en la cara atónita que le estaba dando Hayate.

-Fate no quiso ir, Chrono se quería quedar en casa jugando a la Play y Rein mientras haya alguien jugando ella va a estar también así que ya sabes cómo me está hiendo el verano.

Hayate rio con ganas y, el que Alicia pusiera aquella cara de indignación, solo hizo aumentar las ganas.

-Ok, ok solo no te enfades.

Hayate acaricio la cabellera dorada de Alicia como si de un perro se tratara. Divertida por la cara complacida que se apodero del semblante de su novia.

Las horas pasaron y pronto se hizo de noche.

Mientras Hayate esperaba en el salón manteniendo una charla bastante interesante con la prima Alemana, Alicia aprovechó para ir a cambiarse de ropa pues apenas traía su pijama de verano.

-¡Ya llegue!

Ambas chicas voltearon a la puerta de la entrada dando con una expresión demasiado seria en Fate. Esta, apenas se hubo quitado los zapatos recibió una fuerte embestida de su cachorra, mandándola a caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Argh!- soltó.- Arf pesas mucho.

Fate se encontraba tendida con una bola de pelos anaranjada ladrando y rodando por su abdomen causándole molestias y falta de aire de vez en cuando.

-Justo a tiempo. Vamos al festival ¿Quieres venir?- Rein aparto al animal mientras Fate era ayudada por Hayate a levantarse.

-¿Vosotras y quien más?- Fate se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice denotando su nerviosismo.

-Por el momento nadie.- contestó la castaña confusa.- ¿Alguien que interese?- solo hizo falta una mirada picara de Hayate para conseguir un notable sonrojo de la oji carmesí.

Fate giro sobre su eje escondiendo su cabeza entre sus dos hombros con vergüenza.

-Nanoha-chan dijo que iría con Suzuka, Arisa y… con un tal Yuuno Scrya.- siguió Alicia abrochándose el último botón de su camisa blanca.- Tampoco me extraña, con lo que le hiciste esta mañana…- comento con cierta indiferencia.

Fate chasqueo la lengua en signo de que lo dejara; era bien consciente de ello, bastante tenía con sus reproches como para tener a Alicia recordándoselo a cada momento que le veía el careto.

-Vayamos antes de que me arrepienta.- contestó con indiferencia, señalando la salida con el pulgar.

Alicia y Hayate se dieron un par de miradas cómplices y alguna que otra coqueta por medio. Aquellas dos iban a estar juntas sí, o sí. Estaban hechas la una para la otra lo cual era de mucha ayuda. Lo discutible seria si ambas estaban de acuerdo pero, Alicia no iba a permitir un NO por respuesta a no ser que la razón fuera… no, fuera como fuera no iba aceptarla.

* * *

El cielo anaranjado asaltó los cielos. La noche pareció asomarse, mezclándose con el sol, no eran ni las 9 p.m que el festival de verano ya estaba recibiendo a gran parte de la población de Uminari y los pueblos cercanos. Los vendedores, encantados con sobre pasar las ventas promedio del año pasado, no dudaban en expresar su felicidad, y que mejor que ofertando sus productos. El festival era todo una masa de luces y colores, gran parte con sus yukata bien coloridos, de otros llevando accesorios luminosos parpadeando a su alrededor; algunos lo suficiente, de otros se sobrepasaban pareciéndose el mismo Sol multicolor.

Cierto grupo de cuatro integrantes andaba por el concurrido lugar, en busca de algún Stand en el que probar sus habilidades.

-¿Qué tan buena eres en puntería?- Arisa miro a su lado, asombrada con lo hermoso que lucía el yukata en Suzuka.

Claro que para ella no era de su estilo, sin embargo sabía lo suficiente como para deliberar a la hora de ayudar a elegir.

-Bien…- pensó unos segundos.-… creo.

-Entonces vayamos a ese de ahí.- señalo con entusiasmo tomándole la mano.- Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun por aquí, por aquí.

Nanoha sonrió entretenida por como la joven de pelo morado arrastraba a una rubia que intentaba mantener el equilibro mientras era llevada de espaldas.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Scrya con suavidad.

-Claro.

Ambos fueron al Stand esperando no tener que gastar mucho dinero.

-¡Ey, Jovencito! ¿Quieres ganarle algo a tu novia?- El encargado miro a Yunno pícaro.

Nanoha sonrió nerviosa y, antes de que se pudiera explicar Scrya entro en acción.

-Deme 10 tiros por favor.- Yuuno se arremango las mangas del Yukata verde que traía, entusiasta.- ¿Cuál te gusta más, Nanoha?

-Creo que aquel zorro con guitarra.- señalo un peluche de estatura más bien mediano pero lo suficiente para que le alcanzaran los puntos al rubio.- Pero puedes pillar aquel pequeño osito de ahí.- la cobriza era consciente de que a su amigo no se le daban bien por eso añadió el oso aun que aquel zorro le recordara a alguien en concreto y, deseaba tenerlo en su posesión.

Tal como había previsto apenas pudo acertar 3 bien contadas, lo cual después de mucha suplica por el rubio consiguió que el hombre, apenado, se lo dejara con 3 puntos.

Arisa nada más regalar le ha Suzuka su mapache se dedicó a mirar como de malo era disparando aquel rubio con pintas y habilidades de nerd de película.

-Suzuka ¿Sabe Nanoha que Yunno-san…?

-Lo sabe. No es correspondido y Yuuno-kun lo sabe, aun así nunca desperdicia la oportunidad para animar a Nanoha-chan.- Suzuka la miro por encima del mapache.

-¿Ne-Necesitas a-a-algo más?- los nervios la invadieron en cuanto sus orbes esmeralda observaron lo tierna que se veía Tsukimura con su peluche.

Satisfecha con la reacción de su novia no dudo en volverla arrastrar, ahora en uno de los bancos cercanos de un Stand de Takoyaki mientras esperaban a que Nanoha y Yuuno se decidieran a venir.

-Cuatro bandejas, Yuu-chan.- encomendó Suzuka a la joven de dentro.

-Oh… vino nuestra Ojou-sama.- expresó.- Entonces tendré que esforzarme como nunca.

Suzuka rio sutilmente, pues solo ella pudo ver la ojeada que le dio la chica de pelo negro en signo de: "Me lo vas a contar." Arisa alzo una ceja extrañada por la inmensa felicidad que desbordo a su novia en cuestión de una sola frase.

-Bien aquí las tenéis. Teo ya te toca a ti.- le grito a su hermano que estaba remoloneando alrededor de la parada.

-Voy, que tenga una hermosa noche Ojou-sama.- dijo todo galán antes de entrar a seguir con la faena de la menor.

Los labios de Yuu se curvaron en una sonrisa gatuna, demostrando que no se le iba a escapar ni una.

-Yuu-chan, ella es Arisa Bunnings.- tendió la mano a su lado mientras con la otra sujetaba el animal.- Arisa ella es Yuu Nanasaki una amiga de la infancia.

Arisa, ya más tranquila de que no fuera un obstáculo que derribar saludo con ganas, confusa por el semblante de la joven después del apretón.

-Dudo que sea una 'amiga' ¿me equivoco Ojou-sama?- aunque sabía que podía llamar a Suzuka tal cual le encantaba tener que jugar un poco con la rubia de al lado.

Arisa y Suzuka se sonrojaron furiosamente, puesto que por debajo de la mesa intentaban tomarse de la mano sin ser muy obvias.

-Jejeje… Más que eso.- al fin entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novia.

\- Yuu nos hemos quedado sin mayonesa…- se escuchó a Teo.

-Vago.- acuso.- Bueno que sean felices y eso, ya nos veremos Ojou-sama, Arisa-san.

No paso mucho cuando Nanoha volvió con un Yuuno con la moral un poco más alta. Después de que se sentaran comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban entre quejas, anécdotas u otras cosas que no venían a cuento pero igual las contaban.

* * *

-¿Dime que tienes pensado hacer con este zorro?- inquirió saber Alicia.

La rubia mayor se había pasado casi todo el inicio del festival intentando que Fate le diera el peluche que había ganado en un Stan a pura potra.

-Déjala Ali-chan, no ves que le va como el anillo al dedo.- Alicia pareció meditarlo un rato divisando algo a lo lejos decidió probar con algo.

-Lo sé aquel Zorro es como Fate cuando toca la guitarra ¿cierto?

-Queréis dejaros de gilipolleces.- Alicia la miro sin credibilidad.- Bien pues ahora lo regalo al primero que pille.

Alicia torció el gesto satisfecha con su gran obra. Fate alargo la mano a su lado pronunciando las palabras 'Te lo regalo'. Oh cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a quien se lo había dado.

-¡Nanoha!- Fate brinco un par de pasos atrás dejando en las manos de la cobriza aquel muñeco que cubría la parte superior, de la cintura a los hombros, de la joven de ojos violáceos.

-Bien hecho Fate-nee me acabas de demostrar que las casualidades no existen.- disimulo su jugarreta la mayor.- Ven como las dos estáis conectadas por el hilo rojo del destino.- Alicia Harlaown estaba reteniendo sus arcadas y maldiciéndose de haber dicho tal cosa tan mecánicamente, llevaba mucho con Hayate y le estaba afectando.

Fate chascó la lengua a en signo que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que decía.

-Fate-chan si lo quieres te lo devuelvo.- dijo ocultando su rubor en el peluche.

-Ñee… déjalo puedes quedártelo, conmigo seguro que acaba guardando polvo por ahí.- viro a todas partes, sentía los ojos de Kaori clavados en ella y sabia de ante mano que no solo era una sensación, sino una realidad.- Bueno me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos, no soporto ni un segundo más con estas coqueteando a mi alrededor.

Nanoha asintió desilusionada y a la vez esperanzada, Fate de nuevo se volvía a ir de su lado, sin embargo, aquel peluche… era el que anhelaba tener entre sus brazos, y que mejor siendo regalado por su persona especial, sacando el que la rubia lo iba a regalar a cualquiera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fate iba caminando por el festival con la mirada puesta en la chica de melena azul. Tan centrada como de costumbre que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo guiada lejos del bullicio de personas, a la otra punta en los almacenes abandonados del puerto Oeste. Kaori caminó hasta el final de la única pasarela con el viento ondeando su pelo y revolviéndolo.

-Fate-chan, me alegra que me siguieras.- sonrió cínicamente, tensando a la aludida que se había escondido detrás de unos barriles de metal.- Sabes, no me gusto que le regalaras a Takamachi aquel peluche.- continuo ensombreciendo su mirada.

-Casualidad, se lo pensaba dar a cualquiera que pasara.

-No, no, y no.- movió el índice de lado a lado.- Veo que no entiendes, a cualquiera que le muestres afecto será mi enemigo, entonces no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarlo de mi camino.- Detrás de su espalda se asomó un reluciente daga de mando dorado, envuelto con una fina tela negra.

Los orbes de Fate se abrieron como platos. Todo su cuerpo le pedía que se alejara, que corriera y huyera; no obstante, su subconsciente le decía que si hacia todo aquello no iba a salir airosa, ni ella ni nadie cercano a ella.


	12. ¿Sentimientos imposibles?

**N/A: **¿La razón del suspenso? Jo, jo creo que se debe a la influencia de mi otra historia (Guerra demoniaca). En sí, es divertido (crueldad al 100% XD) añadan que mi cabeza no da a más.

**PonyVomitaArcoiris320, **te compadezco, apenas tengo tres historias y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, no sé lo que me va a pasar si saco otra de más jajaja.

**Pika-anime: **Jajaja gracias me alaga saber que te gusto sin más demora tachan!

**Danael-chan (guest), fer (guest) y Guest**; gracias me animan mucho vuestros review.

Así que disfruten de esta historia que por más que intente acabarla siempre me cambia los planes. Gracias y nos leemos en la próxima.

**~Canciones~**

**Three Days Grace ─ Let It Die**

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

-No, no, y no.- movió el índice de lado a lado.- Veo que no entiendes, a cualquiera que le muestres afecto será mi enemigo, entonces no dudare ni un segundo en eliminarlo de mi camino.- Detrás de su espalda se asomó un reluciente daga de mando dorado, envuelto con una fina tela negra.

Los orbes de Fate se abrieron como platos. Todo su cuerpo le pedía que se alejara, que corriera y huyera; no obstante, su subconsciente le decía que si hacia todo aquello no iba a salir airosa, ni ella ni nadie cercano a ella.

Un silencio para nada cómodo se instaló entre ellas. Arakawa movía con agilidad y profesionalidad aquel objeto tan, inquietantemente, afilado. Fate trago saliva bien sonoro preguntándose cómo podía manejarlo como si de un juguete se tratara. Mientras, que ella, apenas podía maniobrar con uno de madera sin que la parte, donde supuestamente se instauraba la hoja de metal, le rozara con una facilidad increíble.

Pipip… Pipip…

La joven de pelo azul hizo un ademán de tomar el móvil y contestar, guardando el arma en su sitio correspondiente y así, poder contestar sin estorbos.

-Bueno Fate-chan esta será la última vez que nos veamos durante un tiempo, si es que acaparas mis aclaraciones.- Kaori miro a Fate con una sonrisa de esas escalofriantes y marchó, perdiéndose en la penumbra del puerto.

-Sabía que encontraría algo interesante si te seguía.- Fate volteo a una velocidad de vértigo, topándose con los profundos ojos azul cielo mirándola con seriedad.

El ultimo faro que alumbraba el lugar acabo por fundirse, cesando la tenue luz artificial, dándole paso a la natural así como el brillo tan hermoso de la luna en todo su esplendor que incitaba a más de un lobo a aullar por ella.

-Signum…- pronuncio más para sí misma que para la susodicha.

-Y me preguntaba que estarían haciendo en mi ausencia.- Signum recargo todo su peso en la pared de uno de los muchos almacenes, viendo como Fate estaba al descubierto de todo y de todos.- Realmente son un faro de problemas, Fate.

-¿Y qué más da?- dijo en voz queda.- Esta historia tendrá un final agrio para mí y uno feliz para Nanoha.

Fate se encogió de hombros con falsa indiferencia. Por otro lado Signum cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz con calma. Odiaba cuando se pasaba de idiota pero, lo que más le jodia era que Fate, probablemente, era consciente de que podía dar más de sí.

-Permíteme dudar de tu final, te has roto la cabeza.- expresó en un tono de sorna acompañada de dos palmadas en seco.- Como de costumbre.- frunció el ceño.

-¡Sig…!

-¡Harlaown!- cortó tajantemente.- ¿Acaso tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de los involucrados en tu decisión?- inquirió con voz profunda.- Piénsalo, ya no solo tú Fate; Alicia… Hayate… Nanoha…

Signum fue enumerando con voz reflexiva a todos y cada uno de las personas que habían mantenido su lugar en la mente de la rubia, ya fueran amigos y/o conocidos.

-¡Cállate!- estallo.- ¡¿Crees que yo también quiero irme?!- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta su mentón, y de este, al asfalto.- Signum, Nanoha… lo que necesita ella no es a mí, no necesita de alguien tan cobarde como yo.

Fate agacho la cabeza sintiendo otra lagrima caer por su mentón, ya no podía parar, ahora, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía aparecer en casa si las lágrimas ya no iban a cesar por un largo periodo de tiempo? Simplemente, no podía aparecer por casa, las preguntas le abordarían como estacas abriendo nuevas heridas, y la verdad saldría a la luz.

Signum se mostró impasible todo el tiempo. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar claro que con su rostro serio podía conseguir que no se notara, ni por asomo. Dejó que Fate empezara a descargar su ira, por el momento era lo que más necesitaba, más tarde llamaría a los Harlaown diciéndoles que la menor de las gemelas pasaría la noche en su casa.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** ¿Sentimientos imposibles?

* * *

-"_Nee, Teana, Suzuka. ¿Queréis ir de compras al CC?"-_ pregunto aferrándose al zorro de peluche.

De no ser por aquel muñeco tan suave hubiese jurado que se habría quedado en vela por culpa de la misma persona que se lo regaló. A su lado, en un rincón suficientemente lejano, escondido entre los cojines, se encontraba el pequeño oso que Yuuno consiguió.

-_"¿Y Hayate?"_\- pregunto curiosa la joven peli morado.

-_"¡Cierto!"_\- exclamó Teana por el auricular.-_"Últimamente la veo muy ausente por no decir que no se despega de Alicia ni un segundo."_

-_"No sé si es mi imaginación. Pero creo que pasa algo, Fate-chan está muy rara desde la mini reunión que tuvimos."_\- Nanoha hundió la cabeza en la cabeza del animal, mientras ni se molestaba en ocultar su tono desasosegado.-_"¿Arisa o Subaru os han dicho algo al respecto?"_

-_"Por Arisa no, aunque no para de soltarme indirectas continuamente…"_

_-"Yo cre-cre-creo que eso de las i-i-i-indirectas sobra."-_ le cortó Teana con cierto toque de vergüenza.

_-"Mou~ deja acabar."-_ expreso Suzuka ofendida.-_"No para de soltarme indirectas para que le cuente cosas de Nanoha-chan."_\- nada más acabar siguió murmurando un par de cosas inentendibles hacia las chicas con las que estaba hablando.

_-"¿Sobre mí?"_\- Nanoha parpadeo unos instantes, intentar asimilar algo.

-_"Si, pero lo raro es que me pregunta por las cosas que no te gustan."_\- comento Tsukimura.

Nanoha se dejó caer en la cama meditando todo en concreto, dejando que las dos restantes fueran especulando por el móvil. Cierto era que Hayate se estaba pasando el verano con Alicia por no poder salir, eso lo entendía, lo que no le encajaba era que Fate cada vez que intentaba acercarse le ponía excusas pobres para huir de su lado.

-_"Es raro, parece que todo rueda entorno a los Harlaown."- _dijo por fin Teana sin poder retener más sus pensamientos. Nanoha se levantó de la cama como si la hubieran llamado. Para ella no solo eran los Harlaown sino Kaori Arakawa._-"¡Oh! Ahora me acuerdo escuche a la hermana de Subaru hablar con mi hermano sobre ellas."_

_-"Cuenta no te quedes callada."-_ ordeno Nanoha sintiendo los nervios de punta.

_-"Decían algo de que no podrían actuar porque posiblemente se irían..."_

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de aquella conversación. Nanoha dejó caer la mano que llevaba el móvil, como si su mente no pudiera levantar su cuerpo mientras las piezas una a una iban encajando de una forma u otra.

_-"Nanoha…-chan"_

Pasaron minutos en un sepulcral silencio antes de que Nanoha reaccionara y les pidiera a gritos por explicaciones que ni ellas sabían.

-_"Calma Nanoha-chan"_

Tanto Teana como Suzuka sudaron frio ante las amenazas de la cobriza, agradeciendo no estar a su lado. Ambas estaban tan perdidas como la joven de ojos violáceos, todo les era difuso pero, de lo que sí estaban seguras es que cierta nueva amiga de pelo rubio no se iba a salvar de la ira del Demonio Blanco.

-_"¡WAAAA, MOU~!"_\- exclamó la menor de los Takamachi.- Fate-chan no te lo perdonare idiota.

Después de eso, Nanoha consiguió calmarse para suerte y alivio de ambas chicas que habían sido afectadas por aquel grito tan inesperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiro acostumbrado a los chillidos de su hija suspiro guardando el periódico para ir a por un trapo para el café que había esparcido por toda la mesa.

-Nanoha podría contenerse de vez en cuando.- comento Kyouya acomodándose en el sillón del living.

-Está en la pubertad ya es normal.- defendió Miyuki cruzándose de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rápidamente los colores se le subieron a la cabeza nada más escuchar a su familia como si fuera lo más común, tratándola de loca que gritaba a la primera de cambio. Pudiera ser que a su padre no se lo pudiera hacer pagar pero, por otro lado, Kyouya y Miyuki sabrían lo que es tratar con una "adolescente en la pubertad".

-_"¿Y… que piensas hacer?"_\- la voz dubitativa de Suzuka paro toda venganza que se estaba paseando por la cabeza de la cobriza en ese momento.

-_"Lo que tenía pensado hacer desde un principio."_\- contestó con la mirada fija en la laptop, encima del escritorio y con una foto de la rubia distraída como fondo de pantalla.

Sonrió al recordar la de complicaciones que tuvo por mantenerla intacta. Aquella foto había sido tomada desde la cámara de su padre. Fue un día de entrenamiento en el que se le ocurrió ir a mirar -espiar- la práctica de las Harlaown con la cámara negra entre sus manos. No fue hacer la foto que la oji carmesí se giró y tuvo que correr por toda la casa intentando que no la viera. Inclusive, se tuvo que meter en el baño y quitar la SD para que no viera las fotos que había tomado en ese momento.

-_"Umm. ¿Y eso que es?"_\- Teana enarco las cejas con extrañez.

-_"Que voy a aceptar la verdadera decisión de Fate-chan."-_ con concluyo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Los ojos azul cielo de la mujer apoyada en la mesa pasearon por el tan conocido apartamento. Miró con pesadez la perseverancia plasmada en los ojos de su hermano, quien no estaba de acuerdo en su decisión y para ello se mantuvo erguido frente a ella con los brazos cruzados en una pose intimidante.

-Signum, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?- insistió Zafira con voz autoritaria.

-Nada de lo que no me vaya a arrepentir después.- Signum torció el gesto en una media sonrisa.- Déjamelo a mí, quieres.

Zafira suspiro resignado. Decantando la cabeza a un lado miro a su hermana y se marchó a su habitación, pasando por al lado de la menor de los Wolkenritter.

Después de ello Signum procedió a sacar el móvil para hablar con Lindy Harlaown. No era la primera vez que Fate se quedaba a dormir en su casa así que no tuvo ningún problema en persuadir a la mujer, omitiendo en todo rato lo recién descubierto. Levanto la mirada a las manecillas del reloj del comedor.

-En serio.- Fate apareció por el pasillo con una toalla en el cuello secándose las gotas que resbalaban por su mejilla.- Gracias.

-No te confundas Testarossa. Estas aquí para meditar, ni creas que te vas a librar.- dijo en un tono de falsa frialdad.

-Aun así por el momento me ocupare de tu despensa se quede vacía en mi estancia.- sonrió burlona.- Por cierto, ¿renovaste la ducha? Ya era hora.- Fate la miro satisfecha con su cambio de aires.

-Eres la primera en estrenarla.

Signum se paró de la mesa. Se aceró a la nevera y saco dos latas de refresco para aventar una de ellas a Testarossa. Y dando un sorbo a su bebida, se sentó en el sofá prendiendo el televisor. Fate entendiendo las acciones de la peli rosa la imito y se acomodó en el sofá.

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué?- dijo Fate al percatarse de la gran sonrisa que delineaba los labios de su amiga.

-Es gracioso.- se encogió de hombros.- Sabes que debes hacer pero por tu estupidez no lo haces.

-Déjame.- Fate replegó las piernas y, miró a otro lado.- Yo soy quien decide cuando actuar.- añadió en un leve farfullo apenas audible.

-Claro.- contesto sin mucho convencimiento.

Después de aquello ambas decidieron centrarse en la película de acción puesta en el televisor. Signum miró con algo de pereza la obstinación plasmada en los carmesí intensificados por la luz de la pantalla de enfrente. Soltó un suspiro y, dejando el mando de la TV a un lado se levantó a preparar la cena.

Acabada la cena, luego de lavar los platos Fate se disculpó con los Wolkenritter y se fue a la habitación que siempre le asignaba la peli rosa cuando decidía pasar unos días en su casa. Los orbes carmesí pasearon por la habitación hasta hallar el closet para coger la radio escondida entre las sabanas de dentro.

Tomándola por el manillar la poso encima de la mesita de noche, no sin antes apartar lo poco que había en ella. Fate llevo una mano a la rueda del volumen y bajándolo se estiro en la cama con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca. Por largo tiempo su mirada divago por el techo lechoso hasta que la letra de la canción le llamó la atención.

_**We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you**_

El recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Nanoha, la asalto, en forma de mariposas revoltosas revoloteando por su estómago.

_**You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**_

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

Los penetrantes ojos carmesí obtuvieron un brillo cristalino mientras que, su dueña cambiaba de posición, hundiéndose en el colchón.

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but

_**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**_

Escuchar aquellas dos frases juntas, hacían que las mariposas revoltosas en su estómago se convirtieran enormes rocas pesadas que le otorgaban un sentimiento de malestar.

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**_

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Fate, aquella canción le estaba dejando peor que como la idiota obstinada que se creía que era.

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try**_

_**I just don't care about you anymore  
(I just don't care about you anymore)**_

Fate negó fervientemente.

_**I just don't care about you anymore  
(I just don't care about you anymore)**_

Le era imposible hacer aquello lo cual le hizo replantear todo lo que en verdad creía correcto, así como sus acciones.

_**I just don't care about you anymore**_

El sonido de las guitarras de fondo dio por terminada la canción. Dejando a una Fate reflexiva con la respiración pesada y el sentimiento de haber sido aplastada por un millón de elefantes enfurecidos por 2 meses enteros.

Fate se llevó ambas manos a la cara y deslizándolas por su rostro, se dio un golpe mental por ser tan idiotamente obstinada por haber se precipitado antes de atar todos los cabos antes de deliberar. Aun así debía fingir un poco más, al menos hasta conseguir retomar las riendas que le habían sido arrebatadas por Kaori Arakawa.

* * *

**N/A: **Traigo buenas noticias, o eso es lo que creo. Sé que me pidieron por un montonazo de Capítulos pero, me temo que esto se va acabando. Ya solo faltan 2 Chap. y el epilogo. ¿Hmm? ¿Qué cuál es la buena noticia? O.o

Ya no tendrán que aguantar una eternidad a mi actualización de X meses (al menos los que solo siguen esta historia ¬¬).

Tengo el siguiente chap finalizado en mi USB por lo que haré una actualización semanal desde este instante, el ultimo está en proceso.


	13. It's Not Over

**N/A: **¿Cierto que es raro leer la actualización de MDV en una semana? No se vosotros, pero para mí actualizarla sin estrés es un gran lujo y un milagro, porque no decirlo XD (Seep, se que si hiciera mi faena no pasaria todo esto ¬¬ xD). Como siempre:

Disfruten de la historia, gracias por todo y nos leemos en la próxima.

**~Canciones~**

**Secondhand Serenade ─ Distance**

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Una nueva mañana había comenzado y, con ello una nueva meta para nuestra joven cobriza, cual se levantaba perezosa de la cama después de haber ido de compras el día anterior.

El semblante preocupado que se había formado en los últimos días ya se había desvanecido por completo. Ahora, ya con la mente más aclarada se aproximó al armario empotrado a la pared del lado contrario a la cama. Tomo las mudas que le parecieron aptas para el día de hoy; una camiseta negra de tirantes, encima una camiseta simple de manga corta con de cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto algo de sus hombros, una falda de encajes marrón y, a conjunto unas sandalias de piel beige.

Viéndose en el espejo asintió satisfecha con su trabajo. Después de coger el móvil junto al pequeño bolso de piel lleno con lo necesario, bajo las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa, dejando a toda la familia con la confusión y la estupefacción rigiendo en sus semblantes.

-¿Onii-chan, sabes cuándo pasaran Fate-chan y Alicia?- a pesar de que ya se olía la respuesta a kilómetros decidió confirmarlo.

-Alicia sigue viniendo de vez en cuando con Hayate pero, Fate sigue sin dar la cara.- Kyouya frunció el ceño.- Me estoy replanteando que la determinación que tiene esa chica sea verdadera.- comentó con algo de molestia.

Miyuki quien observaba todo con ojo crítico decidió intervenir por lo extraña que se veía su hermosa hermanita que ni se había inmutado con lo dicho por el castaño.

-¿Paso algo bueno?- los orbes jade se posaron en la cabeza ladeada de Nanoha en signo de confusión.- Lo digo porque normalmente estallas cuando se habla mal de Fate-san.

Jade y violeta se vieron por un largo tiempo, como si las dueñas quisieran leer la mente de la otra.

-Nada.- sonrió.- Por el momento nada que merezca la pena tener en cuenta.- Miyuki miro a su hermana insatisfecha.- Quede con Hayate-chan después de taaanto tiempo.- bromeo tomando las llaves del recibidor.- Nos vemos, Onii-chan, Onee-chan.

Tras la marcha de la cobriza, Miyuki y Kyouya se dieron una mirada descolocados por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Chapter 13: **It's Not Over

* * *

Dos toques casi simultáneos en la puerta de madera hicieron que la mira de la joven rubia se alzara inquisitivamente, fijándose en la cara nueva que había irrumpido junto a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?- Signum la miró con una ceja alzada. Fate rodo los ojos aguardando en la cama por una respuesta.- Shamal ya conoces a Fate. Fate ella es Shamal la hermana mayor de Hayate y si haces mover los engranajes polvorientos de tu estúpido cerebro la recordaras.

La joven rubia universitaria frunció el ceño, indignada. Después de tenderle la mano a modo de saludo y dejar que Shamal se fuera a la cocina miro a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tu novia ¿cierto?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la fría y amenazadora mirada de Signum la hizo callar de la peor forma, con el miedo psicológico. Las manos de Fate se vieron forzadas a levantarse a modo de insignificante protección contra la amenaza latente frente a ella. Más la dulce voz demandante de su salvadora y, ahora, recién conocida como 'familiar' se dejó escuchar por toda la casa, amansando a la bestia que no tardo en marchar pisoteando el suelo.

-Un día de estos muero, fijo.- murmuro Fate soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Fate agarro el iPhone que tenía y se puso a revisar el repertorio de canciones en aquel dispositivo. Un bostezo lleno de aburrimiento escapo por la boca de la oji carmesí, era tanto el aburrimiento que se dedicó a cambiar el tono de llamada incontables veces.

Cuando ya estaba por devolver el aparato a su sitio la notificación de un nuevo mensaje le llego. Curiosa al ver el emisor leyó aquel mensaje tan 'extraño', ya fuera por ella o por la persona que se lo había enviado.

Fate sonrió ante el poder de convencimiento de su emisor. Y, leyendo el mensaje, cerro los parpados dejándose llevar por lo que fuese que en ese instante pasara por su mente. Sonrió de lado esa chica tenia recursos. Ahora de seguro que le costaría un horror sacársela de encima, en todo caso ¿En verdad deseaba alejarla?

Pregunta estúpida solo tiene una respuesta estúpida, se dijo a sí misma.

Alzando el pulgar, miro una vez más la lista de canciones en su iPhone y, dando con lo que buscaba entro en el correo para reenviar aquel mensaje que sin duda le había sorprendido.

Cansada de quedarse en la cama como un perezoso, decidió salir a la calle no sin antes avisar a la pareja que estaban demasiado entretenidas en una guerra de alimentos como para percatarse cuando Fate se les acerco.

Fate, entre risas nerviosas y persecuciones por toda la casa, al fin pudo salir a la calle sin miedo a temer por su integridad física, al menos por parte de la peli rosa.

Los rayos de sol azotaban como nunca las calles medio concurridas de Uminari. No era dar dos pasos que a cada esquina, por no decir pasado un callejón, se podía observar los semblantes deshidratados de más de tres cuartos de la población pidiendo/suplicando por que lloviera y se llevara todo el bochorno.

Si bien no tenía nada más que hacer bajo el sofocante sol veraniego que ardía como mil demonios enfurecidos, ya se le iba a ocurrir algo. Por el momento se ira a ver la tienda de videojuegos del Centro comercial, al menos allí no pasaría tremenda calor.

Al abrirse las puertas del edificio una corriente de aire fresco impacto con sutileza a la joven rubia. En ese momento la cara de complacida de Fate no tuvo precio. Con dificultad había estado un cuarto de hora fuera cuando sintió las pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sintiendo la energía renovada tomo las escaleras mecánicas que la llevarían a la planta de los salones recreativos y tiendas relacionadas con los videojuegos.

* * *

La insistente voz cantarina de Hayate no paraba de irrumpir en los pobres oídos adoloridos de la joven cobriza como rayos a máxima potencia. Ahora ya no tenía tan claro el que fuera buena idea separar a la castaña de su amada rubia de ojos borgoña. En definitiva, después de acabar con sus compras tendría una larga y tendida visita al otorrino si es que su oído conseguía resistir al griterío de Yagami.

-¡Nanoha-chan!

Ni un segundo más, a una velocidad de vértigo llevo sus manos a la boca de Hayate; por fin podían descansar sus oídos.

-Primero. No grites más por el amor de dios me está dando una jaqueca insoportable. Dos. ¿Qué? Y, tercero y más importante.- suspiro.- Cuando retire mis manos vas a responder como una persona civilizada y sin gritar.- Nanoha le dio una mirada a lo que Hayate le regreso con un leve asentimiento con la mezcla de desconcierto marcando sus orbes azul rey.

-Mira un zorro…- El brazo de la castaña se tendió en el aire señalando algo en concreto.

-Hayate deja de hacer el idiota.- expresó Nanoha enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Cómo va a ver aquí un zorro, en medio de la civilización?

-Enserio, mira.- Hayate poso ambas manos en la cabeza de Takamachi y la giro con sutileza a la parada de helados de enfrente.

Los orbes violetas se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Realmente era un zorro. Su zorro dorado.

Fate se encontraba comprando un helado con una felicidad sin precedentes. Cuando la rubia se volteó carmesí y violeta chocaron después de mucho tiempo, por un instante fueron ellas y solo ellas en aquel lugar, de no ser por Hayate podrían haberse quedado plantadas en aquel sitio por toda la eternidad.

-Hola Fate-chan. ¿Ya no saludas a tu querida cuñada?

El golpe en su espalda proporcionado por Hayate puso de nuevo en funcionamiento el cerebro recién averiado de Fate, la cual dio un respingo al sentir el golpe.

-¿Hayate?- recibió un asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa gatuna que acabó por devolver la parte faltante de su mente a su sitio.- Sinceramente, no creo que sea necesario ser educados con un mapache.- Hayate frunció el ceño entre molesta e indignada.

Por otro lado Nanoha fue aproximándose dubitativa. No sabía si Fate arrancaría a correr como las dos o tres veces anteriores, eso la terminaría por matar si volvía a recrearse por vez consecutiva. Para su alivio, eso no corrió, fue recibida con una gran sonrisa sincera de su príncipe.

-Buenos días, Nanoha.

Hayate se hizo la ofendida, haciendo reír a la muchacha de ojos violeta.

-Buenas Fate-chan. Sobre el mensaje…- Nanoha empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Oh eso, déjame decirte que tienes un poder de convencimiento brutal.- bromeo dándole un lametazo a su adorable helado.- Ya te respondí pero quiero que lo leas cuando llegues a tu casa. ¿Puede ser?

Las mejillas de Nanoha obtuvieron un leve sonrojo. Estaba confusa, ¿Cómo era posible sonrojarse si Fate no había dicho nada fuera de lo común? Conclusión, si ella tenía un poder brutal de convencimiento, la rubia tenía un no sé qué para avergonzarla con solo verla.

-Si nos acompañas, lo hare.- Nanoha fijo su mirada en los carmesí que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Hmm… Si no soy un estorbo…- antes de que pudiera acabar la voz de Hayate medio gritando en su oreja aturdió todos sus sentidos como una descarga eléctrica de alto voltaje.

-Genial, ya tengo a alguien que me lleve las bolsas.- tomando la mano de una Fate aturdida, dejo las bolsas en ellas y marchó a la siguiente tienda.

Fate sacudió su cabeza con insistencia en un fútil intento para que las estrellitas que nublaban su vista se fueran cuanto antes ante la mirada preocupada de Takamachi.

-Fate-chan, si no quieres…

Una última sacudida volvió a poner a Fate al mando de su cuerpo.

-No importa, nunca tengo nada más bueno que hacer que servir a un mapache gritón.- Fate sin demora paso todas las bolsas a una mano y, con la otra, cogió la de Nanoha con suavidad.- ¿Algo que quieras ver?- Fate aproximo su rostro al semblante rojizo de Takamachi.

-No, solo respuestas que espero y un día me des.- susurro tomando la mejilla de la rubia.

-Pronto, te lo prometo.

Luego de lo dicho, ambas se separaron para ir junto a la hiperactiva castaña andando a un ritmo acelerado por los pasillos llenos de ropa de la tienda.

* * *

Una especie de ronroneo de satisfacción salió por la boca de Fate, mientras los lánguidos brazos se extendieron al aire deshaciéndose de todo rastro de entumecimiento en estos. Mientras, en la cara de Nanoha se mostraba una gran sonrisa divertida y, a la vez, llena de felicidad.

-De nuevo, gracias por todo.

-Hmm… que no se te haga costumbre, al final voy a cobrar caro por mis servicios.- comentó moviendo el hombro haciendo pequeños círculos en el aire.

A medida que se iban acercando a la casa de la cobriza, los nervios por leer aquel mensaje de apoderaban de Nanoha. Se sentía con las esperanzas renovadas. El día de hoy había sido magnifico, al fin, después de tanto pudo disfrutar un día al lado de su mejor amiga con Fate acompañándolas como una especie de mayordomo particular.

Le encantaba y, le encantaría tener la certeza que aquel día podría repetirse en otra ocasión pero, ya solo faltaban tres días para acabar el verano. Era deprimente, más si se sabía que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba por irse lejos, a la otra punta del mundo.

Fate, quien pudo notar el cambio de expresión en la chica, no dijo nada sintiendo su corazón encogiéndose dolorosamente. Ya había sido suficientemente permisiva acompañándola el día de hoy, los próximos tres días ya estaban contados y no dudaba que con eso Kaori aparecería, estaba arriesgando demasiado y necesitaba 'hablar' con la raíz del problema.

Levantó la cabeza vislumbrando el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Signum, al igual que, a pocos metros de ella, la casa de la cobriza, donde posiblemente sería la última vez que la vería.

-Ya… ya llegamos.- la voz apagada de Nanoha le hizo más difícil la separación, asintió parando sus pasos en el portal.

-Ya lo vi.- Fate se dio un golpe mental antes su momento de 'lucidez'.

Un silencio se formó, siendo acompañado por la corriente de aire que pasaba en ese instante. A ninguna de las dos le salía lo que en verdad quería, por más que intentaran las palabras se les atoraban en la garganta, lo cual, era frustrante.

Fate fue quien rompió aquel incomodo momento, alzando las manos y rodeando a la cobriza por los hombros en un tierno abrazo, tan sutil y delicado como lo era Nanoha para Fate.

-Fate-chan en verdad tu…- la voz le salió quebrada, no era por echarle en cara nada, simplemente el miedo a perderle no paraba de darle días de insomnio.

-Perdóname me tengo que ir.

Ante dichas palabras Nanoha levanto las manos aferrándose con insistencia a los brazos que aún se mantenían envueltos en su cuerpo, sentía el pánico invadiéndola con cada segundo que pasaba. Para su asombro una de las manos de Fate consiguió liberarse de su agarre. Sintió el mundo derrumbarse en cuestión de segundos, así como sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Cierto era que aún se mantenía agarrada a la otra mano de Harlaown, aun así, reparo en lo frágil que se sentía el contacto.

Cuando creyó que ya nada podía hacer, el cálido contacto de la mano en su mejilla la hizo voltear para sentir los labios de Fate posándose sobre los suyos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, era extraño, ella y Fate se habían besado en varias ocasiones, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía diferente, como si fuera el primero?

Los labios de la oji carmesí se separaron apenas milésimas, buscando transmitir algo mediante el rojo intenso de su iris. Reaccionando a ello, la joven cobriza tomo ambas mejillas de Fate y, sin espera, junto sus labios otra vez.

Esta vez fue el turno de Fate para sorprenderse pero, cuando volvió en sí, no hizo sino pasar la lengua por los húmedos labios de Nanoha pidiendo permiso por entrar, una entrada que en todo momento le perteneció e intensifico el beso. Lenguas danzando bajo la luz de la luna acompañadas por la aparición de nuevos sentimientos indescifrables.

* * *

Sin duda alguna había sido un día inolvidable, fijo. Si bien no tenía corazones en los ojos latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, la mirada sumisa y soñadora no la ayudaban en nada ante el interrogatorio de sus dos hermanos.

Con respuestas cortas y concisas pudo librarse y marchar a cambiarse a su alcoba. Después de cambiar su indumentaria al pijama de verano color rosa pastel se tiró a la cama y, tomando su peluche favorito desde el festival, comenzó a rodar como adolescente enloquecida y enamoradiza que era.

Agotado todo su entusiasmo, acabó por dejarse llevar por la realidad. Alterno la mirada entre el techo y el móvil reposando en su mesita de noche. Abrió la tapa del móvil y, enarcando una ceja, encendió la laptop metiéndose en el Youtube.

Encontrado lo que buscaba regreso al colchón a dejarse llevar por lo que fuera que estaba por escuchar.

_**I'm driving down the highway  
Cold and dark, dead  
(It's deceiving)  
It's deceiving  
And miles and miles pass by  
And I'm alone  
My eyes feel like they're bleeding  
But I'm just crying**_

_**Is this what I ask for?**_  
_**Is this what I ask for?**_

Unas ganas enormes de abrazar a la rubia de orbes carmesí la invadieron con mucha fuerza, por consiguiente, se mordió el labio inferior reteniendo aquel sentimiento que le era tan conocido.

_**I hate myself when I'm away from you  
I swear I'm sorry  
Please don't hate me too  
And I don't know if my heart will make It through  
I swear I'm sorry  
Please don't hate me too**_

Irremediablemente una pequeña lagrima escapo por el rabillo del ojo, seguido de un par más. Aquellas lágrimas denotaban la mezcla de emoción y varios sentimientos enredados entre sí.

_**I don't suppose you heard me  
Call your name, girl  
If you say louder,  
Then I'll scream louder  
The cities in between us block the way  
They make it harder  
But I'll scream louder**_

_**Is this what I ask for?**_  
_**Is this what I ask for?**_

_**I hate myself when I'm away from you**_  
_**I swear I'm sorry**_  
_**Please don't hate me too**_  
_**And I don't know if my heart will make**_  
_**It through**_  
_**I swear I'm sorry**_  
_**Please don't hate me too**_

Nanoha cerro los parpados dejándose llevar por la lenta melodía que la llevaba a un mundo totalmente lejano a la realidad.

_**(Don't hate me)  
Don't fail now  
Hold on to hope  
Cause I'm yours  
I'm coming home to you soon  
(I'm coming home)  
Cause the road is very worn  
And It's begging me to come back  
(To You)**_

_**I hate myself when I'm away from you**_  
_**I swear I'm sorry**_  
_**(I'm sorry)**_  
_**Please don't hate me too**_  
_**(I'm coming home)**_  
_**Don't hate me too**_  
_**Please don't hate me too**_

Una vez la canción dio a su fin una sonrisa acabó esbozando aquellos finos y bellos labios que poseía la joven cobriza. Y, sin demorarse tomo el móvil para contestar a la rubia más idiota y obstinada que conocía en aquel mundo la cual la traía como loca, por desgracia de su pobre mente.

**-"Realmente eres una idiota Fate-chan."**

* * *

**Mensaje enviado 10:49 a.m:**

De: Takamachi Nanoha

Asunto: Prodigio Musical más te vale leer esto

Da gracias que aun sigues viva. Ya me entere Fate-chan, no hay nada que me puedas ocultar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mensaje Reenviado 11:12 a.m:**

Asunto: Prodigio Musical más te vale leer esto

Me encantaría que la escucharas por mí.

Secondhand Serenade ─ Distance

Atte: Fate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mensaje Re Reenviado 9:51 p.m:**

Asunto: Prodigio Musical más te vale leer esto

I'm waiting for you

Atte: Nanoha

-…-…-…-…-…-


	14. Mientras dure el verano (Parte1)

**~Canciones~**

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down**

**Auburn - Perfect Two**

**Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Fate, con la cabeza sobresaliendo del marco de la puerta, viro a todos lados confirmando que la casa, en ese instante, le pertenecía. Debía actuar rápido si quería que Nanoha saliera ilesa, no por algo la fama de imprevisible perseguía a Kaori en el cuerpo de policía. A paso seguro anduvo por toda la casa en busca de la tan preciada Laptop de la peli rosa que guardaba bajo llave con recelo; defendiendo la maquina a capa y espada.

_Definitivamente Signum me va a matar por esto, lo presiento._

El rechinar de la puerta aviso de la entrada de la rubia a la habitación mientras, incrementaba la tensión de la misma.

-¿Hay… alguien…?- Fate miró al techo, como recapacitando su propia estupidez.- Claro como si hubiera alguien más aparte de mí en esta casa.- se dijo con sarcasmo en tono hiriente.

Fate enderezo la espalda que con anterioridad había curvado. Y de un manotazo acabó por abrir la puerta para poder entrar y rebuscar hasta dar con su objetivo. En su mano hecha puño se encontraba la pequeña llave plateada de la que había hecho una réplica idéntica para engañar a Signum, quedándose ella la réplica.

_Si la memoria no me falla…_

Una sonrisa traviesa se instauro en la cara de Fate. Miró el closet como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Deslizando las puertas correderas rebusco con extremo cuidado los cajones hasta dar con el querido, introduciendo la llave en la pequeña cerradura sacó la laptop junto al cargador de éste.

_Lindy-mama ya lo dijo; sin riesgo no hay recompensa. Y, ahora, a centrarse Fate, Nanoha te espera._

**~Hora más tarde~**

_No, no, no, no. Oh, vamos, debe de haber algo por mínimo que sea._

Orbes carmesí viajaron de un lado a otro de la pantalla, en un intento fútil por encontrar algo en concreto. Suspiro rendida. Claro que no iba a haber nada, Lindy se había encargado de que aquel incidente no saliera a la luz, menos que el archivo con toda la información saliera de la caja fuerte escondida en alguna parte de su despacho, en casa.

-¡Ya he vueltoooo!- la voz cansada de Signum resonó por toda la casa, tensando a la invitada.

A paso apresurado pero silencioso Fate guardó la laptop en el closet y cerró las puertas casi al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa abría su habitación. Signum asomo la cabeza curiosa de toparse con que cierta rubia acababa de entrar en su habitación sin permiso.

-Buenas, Signum.- saludó Harlaown con una mano en alto.

-Harlaown.- Fate contuvo la respiración.- ¿Te apetece Yakisoba para comer?

Fate asintió nerviosa. Las piernas le temblaban haciendo más difícil mantenerse en pie y, el hecho de haber tenido un colapso en la mente olvidando el hecho de expirar hizo que los colores le subieran a la cabeza y Signum la viera raro.

-Harlaown acuérdate de respirar adecuadamente.- dejado en claro eso, Signum se fue tal y como entró.

Fate soltó todo el aire, puesto que el rojo de su cara se estaba volviendo morado tuvo que tirarse al piso con la respiración entrecortada. Las piernas extendidas en el suelo y su espalda recargada en las puertas del closet por donde salía el cable del cargador. Era un milagro que Signum, con su vista de halcón, no se percatara de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta tras su espalda.

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**

_-"Sí~ Alicia.- Fate miró el techo regulando el pulso."_

_-"Fate, Fate."_

_-"Que quieres. Alicia.- contestó arrastrando las palabras."_

_-"Sé que tienes algún plan. Y no te hagas la densa, también voy a participar."_

_-"¿Eeeehhh? ¿Y quién te dijo que iba a permitir que te escaquearas de esto?- una sonrisa ladeada delineo los labios de Fate."_

_-"Genial. Tengo algo interesante de Kaori._

_-"¿Eh? ¿De Arakawa?- Fate alzo una ceja._

_-"Sí, ya lo veras. Pasare al medio día, nos vemos."_

-¿Algo... interesante...?- repitió dejándose caer en el suelo.- Sí es de Ali nada puede ser "interesante"- Fate entre cerró los ojos cansada.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Mientras dure el verano (Parte1)

* * *

-Dime una canción que creas apta para lo que sientes ahora.- pidió la rubia encendiendo la laptop.

-Hmm...- Hayate agarró la gorra de Alicia y se la puso sorprendiendo a la misma.- Perfect Two de Auburn.- decidió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Alicia ensanchó la sonrisa que traía desde que minutos antes llamó a su hermana gemela.

-Vaya quieres freír mis neuronas antes de tiempo.- comentó en tono bromista, puesto que la canción tenía su momento de confusión, al menos para Alicia y su mente matutina.

-Si así consigo que te espabiles, no tengo ningún problema.- Hayate se apoyó en el hombro de la ojo Borgoña, pasando una mano por la visera llana de la gorra.

Harlaown negó posando una mano en la cintura de su novia y puso la música con la otra.

_**Oh, oh.**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_  
_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_  
_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_  
_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**_  
_**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_  
_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_  
_**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

Una leve risa se asomó por la comisura de Hayate la cual enterró su pequeña cabecita castaña en el cuello de la rubia de ojos borgoña.

_**[Hook 1:]  
Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need**_

Alicia asintió en acuerdo con aquel párrafo; se complementaban mutuamente y con la misma intensidad se amaban, aunque cierta rubia creara pequeñas discusiones en las que Hayate le decía 'te amo' y ella con contraatacaba con un 'yo te quiero mucho más'.

_**[Hook 2:]  
'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_**  
**_And I'm the one for you (for you)_**  
**_You take the both of us (of us)_**  
**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**  
**_We're the perfect two_**  
**_Baby me and you_**  
**_We're the perfect two_**

Hayate alzo la mano y le pellizco la mejilla tiernamente, pues en el rostro de Alicia a poco se estaba formando una boba sonrisa que incitaba a la castaña hacer eso y más.

_**[Verse 2:]  
You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

**_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_**  
**_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_**  
**_You can be as cold as the winter weather_**  
**_But I don't care as long as we're together_**

**_[Hook 1:]_**  
**_Don't know if I could ever be_**  
**_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_**  
**_And in time I know that we'll both see_**  
**_That we're all we need_**

**_[Hook 2:]_**  
**_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_**  
**_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_**  
**_You're the smoke to my high (high)_**  
**_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_**

Casarse, se dijo. Nunca lo pensó pero, si era con cierta castaña de profundos ojos azul rey estaba más que dispuesta.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_**  
**_And I'm the one for you (for you)_**  
**_You take the both of us (of us)_**  
**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**  
**_We're the perfect two_**  
**_Baby me and you_**  
**_We're the perfect two (yeah)_**

Hayate empezó a cantar con los parpados cerrados, sintiendo la melodía y cada párrafo dentro de ella; tanto en el alma como en el corazón.

_**[Bridge:]  
You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
Know (oh oh)**_

_**I love the way that you smile**_  
_**And maybe in just a while**_  
_**I can see me walk down the aisle**_  
_**(Woah, yeah)**_

_**[Hook 2:]**_  
_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry (berry)**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high (high)**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**_

Alicia la acompaño hasta el final sintiendo las preocupaciones desaparecer en una sola melodía, como palabras siendo llevadas por el viento.

_**[Chorus:]  
'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two (yeah)**_

**_We're the perfect two (oh)_**  
**_We're the perfect two (oh)_**  
**_Baby me and you_**  
**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

-Hayate…- nombro Harlaown recargando su cabeza en la de Hayate, quien asintió sumisa.- Cuándo todo esto acabe… hay algo importante que debo decirte ¿me escucharas?- pronuncio en tono nervioso.

Hayate se separó de su cómodo sitio.- Si me apetece…- la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, esperando de todo menos aquello y de eso se dio cuenta la castaña.- Es broma, claro que lo hare tontita.- concluyo revolviéndole el flequillo entre replicas y refunfuños.

Minutos después la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por el menor de la casa, el cual asomo la cabeza con un helado en la boca. Chrono se quedó por unos instantes viendo a la pareja en un intento por recordar lo que venía a decirle a su hermana.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Chrono-kun?- pregunto amablemente Hayate entre los brazos de Alicia.

-Yo apuesto por la inteligencia. ¡Auch!- velozmente Hayate le propino un codazo como castigo.

-¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo.- grito.- Lanster-san llamó hace un rato.- apuntó con el helado.

-¿Quien Teana?- ladeo la cabeza desconcertada.

-No, ha sido su hermano Tiida-san.

-Oh al que nadie recuerda.- la castaña entre cerro los ojos amenazadoramente.- Ok, ok, es broma.- claudico.- Luego le llamo.

Satisfecho Chrono se fue por donde vino entretenido con su helado. La rubia suspiro hundiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Hayate; amaba a su hermanito pero tendía a ser algo estúpido cuando se lo proponía.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de comer llegó. El grito empleado por su madre, Lindy, hizo bajar a la gemela que dormía como panda después de atiborrarse de comida; en su caso, de Hayate. Tallándose un ojo bajo al comedor siendo recibida por sus madres, Chorno, Reinforce y Hayate parados en la mesa apunto de comer. Lentamente arrastro la silla por el piso y se sentó a vista de todos los presentes acostumbrados a ello.

La comida iba aparentemente bien hasta que Lindy decidió entrar en zona peligrosa y que mejor que sacar aquel tema.

En ese ínstate Precia le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria que tuvo que ignorar si es que quería llegar a su propósito. Lindy entrelazo las manos y apoyo los codos en la mesa, recargándose en ella mientras, un aura de profesionalidad la envolvía por completo; no por nada era un agente de alto rango.

-¿Y bien Alicia, como van las cosas con Kaori?- Madre e hija se mantuvieron la mirada con la seriedad plasmada en el rostro, queriendo averiguar los pensamientos de la otra.

Antes de contestar disimuladamente Alicia tomo la mano de su novia bajo la mesa en un acto tranquilizador; algo que no pasó desapercibido para Rein pero si para el resto.

-Digamos que tirando.- respondió desinteresada.- No lo sé. Sinceramente.

-Apenas queda tres días Alicia…- continuó Lindy, en todo momento sin apartar la mirada de su hija mayor.

-Si te refieres al cambio de estación, no.- comentó desafiante, lo que hizo que Hayate se sintiera más inquieta a pesar del agarre de la rubia.- Por lo contrario, si te refieres al nuevo curso, sí.- Alicia se levantó de su asiento llevándose con ella a la castaña en estado de Shock momentáneo.- Ves preparándolo todo.- Lindy asintió, observando como Alicia se dirigía a la puerta de salida.- Llevare a Hayate a casa y después iré con Fate, nos vemos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Alicia se puede saber qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- exigió saber Hayate que recién reaccionaba de su shock.

La nombrada siguió caminando un poco más hasta divisar el mirador con vistas al mar.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- sonrió.- Seguro que te preguntaste porque tenemos tanto dinero ¿no?

Hayate frunció el ceño, descontenta por no haber obtenido una respuesta clara. La rubia mayor se dio cuanta y, tirando de la mano unida a la joven oji azul, la rodeo en un abrazo con el propósito de calmarla.

-Mi madre, Precia, es la heredera de una gran fortuna. De ahí que tengamos tanto dinero pero, nos gusta vivir de forma…- antes de continuar soltó una risa irónica por lo que iba a decir.-… humilde o rozando lo humilde.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?- alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-¡Oh! Nada.- Alicia aumento el abrazo divertida por la cara homicida de su novia.- El caso es mi otra madre, Lindy. Ella es… como decirlo.- frunció las cejas.- Es un agente de alto rango en el gobierno, uno de los mejores. Por eso adopte ese comportamiento, Lindy-mama es muy perceptiva y eso...- dijo con pena.-… perdón si te asuste Hayate.

-Hmm.- negó recargándose en el pecho.- Me descolocaste, eso es todo.- hizo un mohín.- Me alegra saber que fue por eso y no por…- ante aquello Alicia se sintió mal; había hecho que Hayate, su persona especial, se preocupara.- ¡NO!- exclamo separándose de su rubia.- No era eso, no era…- antes de que pudiera terminar los suaves labios de la oji borgoña impactaron con los suyos en un dulce beso que les hizo olvidar todo por un instante.

La falta de aire se hizo presente entre ella, separándolas por escasos milímetros, jadeantes.

-Todo está bien, Hayate.- los labios de la universitaria esbozaron una sonrisa que le inspiro confianza.

-…-…-…-…-…-

Fate rodo por la cama por decimocuarta vez desde que había decidido meditar; grave error por su parte pero, ¿quién dijo que fuera perfecta? Posiblemente quienes no la conocían, se dijo. Rio con ganas. Cierta cobriza ahora mismo se estría; o bien burlando por tan estúpido pensamiento o por contras, se lo estaría pasando en grande enumerando todos sus defectos con la cabeza en alto, destilando orgullo. Rodo una vez más, ahora, quedando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada impidiéndole la obtención de todo el oxígeno necesario otorgándole una cantidad menor pero suficiente para no morir tontamente.

Le dio un vistazo al iPhone en la mesilla junto a la radio. Luego volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el cojín descartando la absurda idea que se le había ocurrido; Alicia estaba por llegar tampoco tenía nada que decirle en los pocos minutos restantes.

-Signum~- canturreo con la cabeza colgándole de la cama y con los pies en alto.

-Que te jodan.

Fate entrecerró los ojos por las directas palabras de la peli rosa, ¿cuán de borde podía llegar a ser Signum?

-Me aburro~- insistió con voz cantarina.

-Cómprate un burro.- otra respuesta seca de parte de su amiga.- Harlaown me importa un comino lo que te pase así que vete al diablo.

Fate bufo por la tremenda facilidad en que dijo tales palabras la oji azul, después escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y dedujo que Signum se había ido abandonándola con el aburrimiento.

-Wow, que le hiciste por poco y no me degollar en la entrada.- apareció la gemela mayor por la puerta.

-Oh, por fin llegas.- ignoro la pregunta inicial.- Que es lo que me ibas a contar sobre Arakawa-san.- pregunto una vez se reincorporo en su lugar.

Como si fuera un resorte Alicia saco unas carpetas beige escondidas debajo de su camiseta y se las tendió a su hermana.

-Conseguí entrar en el despacho de mama.- explico.- De las pocas que habían solo pude tomar esta. No es mucho pero nos servirá.

En eso Fate la abrió paseando la mirada por las hojas que apenas contenían un poco de información, así como el lugar donde se encuentra o lo poco relacionado con el incidente de la vez pasada.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza ¿no?- sonrió inquieta.

-Cierto, aun así deberemos hacerle una visita a Vice antes de ir.- respondió Alicia tragando saliva.- ¿Mañana mismo te parece?

Los dedos, índice y corazón de Fate, se deslizaron en un punto específico del texto y se lo enseño a su gemela que sonrió en acuerdo. Ya estaba todo decidido, irían a por las protecciones ese mismo día y el día siguiente seria el día clave para todos.

-…-…-…-…-…-

El sonido del timbre de la entrada resonó por la desolada casa hasta llegar a oídos de la única presente en ella. Nanoha se alzó del escritorio para ir a recibir a la persona de detrás de la puerta.

Su gran sorpresa fue cuando al abrir, se topó con la persona que menos esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viéndola a los ojos.

-Es raro verte por aquí.- dijo la joven cobriza con una mano al pecho, sintiendo latirle como corcel desbocado.

-Lo sé pero, necesito tu ayuda ¿puede ser?- la persona frente a Nanoha le envió una mirada comprensiva a lo que la cobriza le sonrió.

-Está bien, dime lo que tengo que hacer.

-…-…-…-…-…-

El día tan esperado había llegado. Ambas gemelas se dieron una última mirada cómplice; por fin decidirían si eran lo suficientemente buenas como para afrontar aquel gran reto con la cabeza en alto.

Un silencio desquiciante se apodero del lugar. Con determinación avanzaron seguras por el puerto abandonado. A pocos metros se alzaban grandes edificios en ruinas o a medio construir, volviéndolo un escenario peligroso. Fate viro con disimulo, ya hacía tiempo desde su ultima vez; sin embargo todo seguía como en su niñez exceptuando los escombros. Mientras, Alicia no apartaba la mirada del frente, puesto que algo dentro de ella le decía que ella se encontraba allí, dentro del hangar al que se estaban dirigiendo.

Si bien habían tomado algunas protecciones bajo la ropa en puntos críticos, de nada les serviría si eran atacadas en cualquier extremidad como brazos o piernas. No obstante no por nada habían entrenado con Kyouya; y vaya de qué forma, el joven les había mostrado y apalizado de lo lindo, cualquiera hubiese dicho que se estaba desahogando con ellas.

A las puertas del hangar ambas pararon y sin mirarse, Fate habló:

-¿Preparada, Alicia?- Fate trago pesado consciente del peso de sus palabras.

-Cuando quieras.- Alicia sonrió de medio lado viendo como Kaori las veía como la psicópata que era.

Tras dichas palabras ambas comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas, preparadas para lo que fuera a ocurrir en aquel sitio de mala muerte. A partir de ahí cada una tomaba su rumbo, su propia decisión y, por encima de todo la experiencia y las ganas de regresar al lado de quienes amaban.

* * *

**N/A: **Disculpad pero me encuentro algo ido ¿o deprimido? Quien sabe… Bueno, a lo que voy. Como ven se alargó y como no les deje en suspenso (aunque no creo que este final tenga suspense… ¬¬ ) decidí dividirlo, lo siento si no lo hago siento que voy en contra de mi ética XD.


End file.
